Stars in Love A Journey Through Time and Back
by MysticMew
Summary: Two senshi are send on a mission through time. Little do they know a seemingly easy task will change their lives forever. Shoujo Ai warning. This is a unique and new couple. Please R&R. Author Announcement *PLEASE READ*
1. Prologue: Symphony of Death and Life

Stars in Love - Prologue

**Stars in Love**

**A Journey Through Time and Back**

Author's Note

I felt like doing this since there is only one fic (that I believe) out there about this couple and I wrote it myself, plus it's in German. So this will probably be my second or third fic in English that is being posted. Still, don't blame me for not doing as good as in German, but English is not my native language. I at least try...

So what coupling am I talking about? I'm not telling'. You (will) have to read (my fic to find out!) but will probably find out soon enough. (Instead of the last sentence, 'Although you will probably figure it out quickly' sounds better) But it's totally unique and I'm certain it's the only one of it's kind. The only hint I'm giving is that it's a Minaru and it's Shoujo Ai (I won't call it Yuri since there is nothing sexual), if you don't like that go away - everyone else read on. There will be more explanations at the end of the chapters.

This is the my first fic in English that I am going to try to write in my favorite POV-style , 1st person.In my German stories, I write mostly in 1st person.

Signs at the beginning of each paragraph:

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from

The fic will mostly take place in the past (Silver Millennium) and future (Crystal Tokyo) but it starts off in the present and will probably end there.

Prologue: Symphony of Death and Life

_Brightly shining in the sea of endless abyss_

There was singing. A beautiful yet lonely feminine voice.

_I feel my heart long for this star of hope_

It was black - everything was black but still...

_But every time I try, every time I dare_

A figure could be seen, cloaked in a bright, flowing orange dress.

_I find out, it's not meant to be_

A pause. Another voice could be heard. Darker but calmer, smoothing... familiar.

_Do not cry my shooting star_

Longing, desire, comfort, need... so many emotions.

_Thou will never be alone_

Another figure. Cloaked like the first one, but in a violet dress, caressing her soft and pale skin. Like the first one, her face is hidden in mist.

_Call me and I come, call me and I..._

Funny, how could there be mist? Everything except for the figures was shrouded darkness.

_I will travel through time and back for you._

Now their voices joined. The figures still stood unmoving, apart from each other.

_Throughout time, throughout hell_

_Nor eternity, nor nexus will hold us apart_

Now they were falling into an emotional chorus, taking different turns at singing.

_We have crossed the stars, we have crossed the time_

_Our journey seemed so long and still so short_

_Give me your strength to hold on_

_Give me your love to be strong_

_Show me the miracles you can cast_

_Show me the light you can spread_

_May there come the end of time_

_May there come the oblivion of life_

_May stars explode_

_May suns turn cold_

_May time end_

_May worlds collide_

The figures now had joined in the middle, still not touching each other, but bending down to a small point of light. A small candle was filling the void, the nothingness. A small golden-purple flame was blazing brightly brighter and brighter with every word and every sound.

_Let this candle burn for us, let her show us the way back_

_Close your eyes and listen sharp_

_Close your eyes, do you hear the whispers?_

_Let life spread through our light_

_Our souls shall be your guide_

_Look up now and see high above_

_They are crying out for us, the stars... they are in love_

Then everything went black

(Hotaru)

I awoke with a start - breathing heavily, sweat running from my forehead. It was that dream again. It was always the same dream.

I threw the covers away and sat on the edge of my bed. The clock read 4:30. Wonderful. That made only an hour and a half until Haruka would wake up and go jogging. And I was seriously considering going with her. I wouldn't be able to sleep again - I never could was after this dream.

Yet... This time, it was different. _Strange_, I wondered. _That was the first time I came nearly to the end. Was that the full song?_ I have been having the dream since last month, but I have never been able to decipher it. I had spoken with Michiru about it but she was clueless too. It made me cry almost every time. Their fate was so sad. Who were they? I wondered if it was a prophecy.

With a short glance to my calendar, I realized there was senshi meeting today - private and just for fun. I didn't really want to go, but Minako would drag me there if I didn't come myself so... I decided I would ask Rei about the dream. Maybe she would have an answer.

End of prologue

Author's Notes

Are you already guessing? You could, but you really don't have to. It was a freaky beginning, I know. Read on to chapter 1.


	2. Chapter One: Our Journey Begins

Stars in Love - Chapter 01

**Stars in Love**

**A journey through time and back**

Author's Note

Signs at the beginning of each paragraph

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from

Chapter One: Our Journey Begins

The year 1998; Tokyo, Japan (Usagi)

The sun was slowly making it's way down on this peaceful autumn afternoon. A cool wind blew through the leaves of the trees that gradually lost their foliage. Some birds were still honoring us with their chorus and, for mid October, it wasn't too cold out here. All in all, it seemed almost perfect. Almost...

We were having one of our regular senshi meetings - that we wouldn't miss in the world. Mamoru and the other girls' boyfriends couldn't come though. But that was okay, so it was just us girls. I didn't have a problem with that. All of them were here, except for Setsuna that is, but that wasn't abnormal. That was just Setsuna, Her duty always came first.

My eyes swiftly observed the girls' activities. Ami was relaxing in her own special way by typing away on her mini-computer, probably just looking for a solution to a problem none of us would understand. I was glad she and Ryo-kun had found themselves again. It wasn't until meeting Ami by accident, a few weeks after we defeated Galaxia, that his little psychic powers that were left from the rainbow crystal shard kicked in and let him remember the time we fought the Dark Kingdom... They took their relationship slow at first, but eventually Ryo moved into an apartment near Ami and the rest was easy from there.

Sometimes Ami would look up from whatever she was doing and speak a little with Rei, who was relaxing next to her, leaning against one of the bigger trees. I really didn't know where she and Yuuichirou stood. Rei was still in denial mode, but I caught them several times having a touching moment. I guess they just need some time. I was going to give them that. Those kinds of relationships could be really fragile and rushing wouldn't be any good.

My eyes settled on Haruka and Michiru relaxing and enjoying themselves. Really, I was glad we finally sorted out our differences and the Inner and Outer senshi were slowly becoming a family. First I practically had to make it a royal order to bring the Outers to spend time with us, but after what happened during the last battle my patience went over the line. I never would forget the look on Haruka-san's face when I used some of my princess qualities to actually give her orders to work _with_ us.

Now I focused my eyes on Makoto. To everyone's surprise she had found a boyfriend. And guess what? He was even younger than her! Only a half year but still, younger. Who would have thought, Mako-chan and a younger boy! Well things happen, I guess.

Everything was perfect. Almost everything...

Mako was sitting under a tree just like Rei, but her eyes were observing the action taking place near her. I followed her gaze and caught up to the all too familiar scene. Mina-chan - still without a boyfriend, but that didn't seem to bug her at all - trying to involve our youngest member, sixteen year old Tomoe Hotaru into some sort of activity. It seemed to me that Minako made it her private mission or something.

Finally, Minako convinced Hotaru to come over to the little lake in the park. I watched them for a little while, like I always did during our meetings here. Even when Mamo-chan was with us, I focused some of my attention to the leaders of the Inner and Outer senshi. I could be mistaken but... Sometimes I really thought I saw something in their eyes. Hotaru was still a shy person and not so much into action like Minako, but still, Mina-chan always seemed to get Hotaru to enjoy herself. There was something, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. But when I watched them I felt like... like I was watching a younger version of Haruka and Michiru. I know that is probably stupid. I never considered Minako to be the type, I don't know about Hotaru though. Still, there was something between them that made the air almost sparkling. I knew that all too well and I knew Mako-chan could see it too - I even caught Haruka and Michiru glancing in their direction sometimes.

"My princess." I didn't shriek like I would have done a few years ago. With aging came the patient serenity that gave the royal family their name and the memories of the Silver Millennium slowly returned. And with that, I came into what Luna called "princess-maturing". Funny choice of words.

"Konnichi wa, Pluto-san," I answered without taking my eyes off of the couple in front of me. For a while there was no answer and I could feel her watching the blonde and the dark-haired girl too. I sighed and finally turned to Sailorpluto, fully dressed in fuku and Time Staff in hand. 

"I suppose there is something important or are you just here to join our meeting?" The tall Guardian of Time smiled faintly."No. You're right, Serenity-hime. There is something important," she answered. I noticed the loneliness and longing in her eyes just for a short moment. "So?"

"I fear there is a time demon causing problems." My expression must have been one of utter surprise. "A youma in the time stream. I saw only a few and that was during the Black Moon Crisis."Her expression didn't change and she patiently explained:"I did not say it was a youma. I said a demon. Time demons are rare and normally, they wouldn't even dare trying to slip past my defenses, but this one is tricky and I can't follow it where it is now." 

Raising an eyebrow I asked: "And where is that?"

"The Silver Millennium. Near the final phase," she answered quietly. The pain was clearly visible now. I could only guess why but it really didn't take a genius to locate the cause of it. And that lead to the reason why she couldn't go there.

"Is this demon a possible threat?" I wanted to know."Not necessarily. But still... A time demon is not allowed to run loose in such drastic time periods. I nodded. "Your suggestion?"

"I can take two of your senshi to the past. But not more. Too much complications. You choose." 

I sighed yet again. Somehow I knew that would come. Pluto wouldn't ask for help in time matters if it wasn't really important and I mean really.

Again my eyes flew over the senshi. Mercury would be a good choice but I needed a good harmonizing duo. Mars and Jupiter both were to fierce and probably were going to cause major trouble back in the past. Uranus and Neptune would be perfect as a team. Still something said me to not choose them. It wasn't that I didn't trust them. No, where...

An idea struck me and I made my choice out of instinct. 

"I'll give you Venus and Saturn then." Was that a smile I detected there that briefly lit up Pluto's face? "I thought you would. But may I ask why? I don't have to remind you that Saturn wasn't active at that time and could cause some major conflicts."Those were all good points, but I had made up my mind and so the answers came like that of a true princess and soon-to-be Neo Queen. 

"Hai. You're right with that one. Still... First, Saturn wouldn't cause too much trouble in the time-space continuum BECAUSE of her non-activity in that time. Second, I want to send Venus with her since she is one of my most loyal and best senshi so if there is any problem she knows how to handle it. Third, Saturn needs the combat training and the teamwork besides the few times with my daughter. Fourth..." I stopped and looked at my couple of choices once more."You can see that yourself." Pluto just nodded. "I see."

A surprised shriek echoed through the park as Minako was successful in splashing Hotaru with some water and nearly pushing her right into the lake. I hated to interrupt their fun but it was important.

"Minako, Hotaru, can you two come over here please?" They both whirled around, Minako already seemed to have a response on her lips but it died away when she saw Sailorpluto next to me and they hurried over. The other senshi also looked up and started to rise. With a motion of my hand I signaled them to stay where they were.

Time Gate (Saturn)

We stood before the massive portal that was the entrance to the time stream. I had been visibly confused, to say the least, about the princess's decision. Venus, I could understand, but me of all people to come to this time period, where probably everyone hates me – even more so than here. She said it was for training because I hardly fought in the past. There was a good reason why I hadn't. Still, this was hardly the task to give an inexperienced senshi like me. A demon that evaded Pluto's defenses was not what I would consider an easy task. A light squeeze of my shoulder from Venus, who stood patiently next to me, brought me back to reality. 

"Don't worry. You see it won't be too hard. This demon probably was only lucky to escape Pluto," she assured me and flashed me a smile. One of those smiles I couldn't resist and that immediately made me smile back. Even if it was more of a faint smile. I didn't know why she even put up with me and why she tried so desperately to try and cheer me up all the time. No one had ever done this – save for Chibiusa that is. I had to admit, I felt kind of flattered by her kindness.

"Remember," Pluto said while raising her Time Staff, with the Garnet Orb on top of it starting to glow. "Try to be as discreet as possible. Locate the demon, fight it and destroy it. Then you can come back." I wanted to respond with a sarcastic comment but Venus just exclaimed: "Great! Nothing easier than this."

"Sure," I muttered. The Time Gate opened and swirling colors of light became visible. With a flawless motion Sailorpluto held up two medallions both had the symbol of Pluto engraved mixed with that of Venus and my planet. "Wear these. They work like time keys. If the demons flees the time period you're in, they will take you back here and we have to relocate. However once you left a specific time area I can't send you back but don't worry the demon shouldn't be able to do so too."

I took the medallion and placed it around my neck, so did Venus. When she took my hand in hers and I thankfully accepted. I was a little bit scared. That was my first time travel, Venus had already done it once. If it would have been Crystal Tokyo we were heading to, I would have never questioned anything of it but the Moon Kingdom... I wondered how it was back then. There was only one memory I had of this time and that I better wanted to forget.

Hand in hand we stepped through the Gate and into the awaiting time stream. Little did we know it would change our life forever.

(Venus)

I held her hand as if my life depended on it. Okay, technically it was. Even with that beautiful necklace Pluto gave us I wasn't looking forward to get lost in time and space yet again. But that wasn't the cause. I guess I should have warned her about the storm. Now it only raised her fear and doubts about this mission even more.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she relaxed a little."Just keep going. To tell you the truth I was expecting it the other way round. Since we're going back in time but not forth."She nodded and kept going. The way seemed to have no visible end and so we were just wandering straight ahead. Not that there were any other options.

Despite what Hotaru-chan thought about her being chosen for this mission I did not see her as a burden. In fact I was quite glad that Usagi took us two together. This was the chance I had searched for so long. Ever since she had joined our meetings and activities, there was something about her that seemed to magically attract me, almost like she was a magnet or something. This fascinating, mystical personality was so unlike me and I wanted and still want to get to know her better.

Finally we reached the end of the tunnel and the heavy storm died down. We were standing in front of another gate. The medallions around our necks pulsated peacefully and the double doors swung open, revealing the quite beautiful, serene scenery of a time long forgotten. The Silver Millennium.

TBC in Chapter 2: Encounter with the Past

Venus and Saturn have arrived in the past and try to locate the demon as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, their path leads them into the palace where the demon has already challenged the past senshi. Can the duo prevent any more damage?

Author's Notes

Well, that was chapter one. Not much action, not much romance, not much anything here. Still, that is typical for first chapters, right? Have you guessed the couple already? It isn't that difficult. As I said before, it's a unique one.

Stay tuned for chapter 2 of "Stars in Love"!

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	3. Chapter Two: First Encounter

Stars in Love - Chapter 02

**Stars in Love**

**A Journey Through Time and Back**

Author's Note

Signs at the beginning of each paragraph

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from

Chapter Two: First Encounter

Silver Millennium (Minako)

"Ugh..." Slowly, I opened my eyes. What had happened? Where were we? Ah, yes. The time travel. The gate to the past had suddenly sucked us in. And without any warning. Really, Pluto could have warned us. Typical.

But where was...? "Hotaru!" I cried out my eyes wildly scanning my surroundings. Had she gotten lost? Did she vanish between time and space? Did we do something wrong? Was it my fault? Oh, Kami-sama!

"Oh, my head... Why are you shouting like a maniac, Minako-san?" I let out a great sigh of relief when my eyes finally located the figure of my friend and teammate lying on the ground, several feet away and I hurried over to her. I kneeled down beside her and gently helped her up. 

"Daijobu ne? You're not hurt, are you? Why are you not transformed? Do you feel sick?" _Hell, stop that, Minako!_ I scolded myself. I must have sounded like a mother or something. Hotaru looked up at me and blushed a little, but I didn't noticed. I was too busy soothing myself.

"You have detransformed too. You know?" I looked down at myself surprised. She was right. "And to answer your fury of questions, besides a little dizziness - which I suppose is normal after such a hell ride - I feel perfectly fine."I smiled and this time caught her blushing. Was it me smiling? I decided it was nothing. Maybe just the moment.

"So this is the Moon Kingdom. Such beauty..."I stepped beside her and followed her gaze. We were a few miles away from the kingdom's capital, standing in the middle of the wide fields surrounding the capital and right by the huge sea known as Mare Serenitas. The sight was mesmerizing and I promised myself I would never forget it again. This was nothing compared to the dream memories.

The streets were made out of white and blue marble, as were the houses, which were built in an ancient architecture - partly Greek, partly Roman. Crystal ornaments were sparkling everywhere. And high above all the buildings, mighty and spreading a feeling of shelter, stood the Moon Palace. Nothing more could be seen from our position, but it was enough to let us just stand there with no movement or intention of turning away from the sight.

"It's a shame", I whispered. "A shame and a waste of such beauty." Finally Hotaru broke the contact. "We should go. We are not here for sightseeing."Her eyes betrayed her words, but still, she was right. We should get moving. Like Pluto said, locate the demon, confront it, destroy it, then go home. Simple... wasn't it? Maybe we could stay a little while after defeating it...

"What are you doing?" Hotaru was standing there, eyes closed, body relaxed but heavily concentrating. I could tell that. I saw it much too often with Rei. "Locating the demon..." I frowned. "You mean it's here? On the moon?" That wasn't a good sign. If the demon was here it could lead to major trouble any moment.

Hotaru nodded then gasped and pointed directly towards the palace. "There?" I asked. "Almost. Let's hurry." So we did.

(Hotaru)

As quickly as possible, but still with an inconspicuous speed - we wouldn't want to attract to many attention, wouldn't we? - Minako and I made our way through Silver Avalon, the capital of the Moon Kingdom. I must have chuckled a bit about the irony of the name upon hearing it from the guards.

We decided to stay in our civil forms for now. It was less dangerous and we were able to walk freely. Now, the task at hand was a little bit trickier to solve while in this form. My senses had detected the demon right in the palace garden and we weren't up for long talks with the palace guards. So we decided to climb the high walls around the palace area.

Gracefully, Minako landed on top of the wall after climbing it in nearly five seconds. Really, I envied her for being able to do so.Even with this reborn body, without any illnesses or sudden power drains, I was never the athletic type. I assume old habits die hard and after living up to ten years with a fragile body, I became overprotective of it.

Finally, I reached the top of the wall and Minako grasped my hand to help me up. I looked up thankfully and froze. Looking directly in her eyes, I wasn't able to move. Those clear blue eyes. So full of happiness and joy. They had seen so much but still… They fully enjoyed every second of life. Oh, how I wished mine could be like hers. That I could push the darkness aside and just live my life as happy as she did. But I couldn't. And so those eyes stayed unreachable, in more than one way.

"Hotaru!" I snapped out of my trance and saw Minako slightly panting."Would you please come up now? You're a little bit heavy, you know?" She smiled faintly and again, I was threatened to be frozen. I shook my head to clear my mind. Minako had caught me blushing earlier, I didn't want to explain this trance any further and let her get the wrong thoughts.

Pushing myself up, I sat down beside her on the wall. "Gomen ne. I think I'm still a little bit dizzy." Her eyes told me that she didn't believe me at all. Certainly she was wondering what was going on in my head. To tell the truth, I was searching for an answer myself.

A cry echoed through the air and I was almost thankful for the sudden distraction."I would say… it's near." My blonde companion retorted: "Have your senses told you that?" I saw that typical twinkle in her eyes, every time she teased me and I had my answer already prepared. "No, call it intuition."

Without any further words we jumped down the wall – this time I didn't hesitate or cared for any scars, not that they wouldn't heal in an hour's time – and ran through the beautiful gardens of the Moon Palace. Battle sounds could be heard and we quickened our pace.

Eventually we reached the palace entrance and skidded to a halt. There, right in front of us, four girls wearing colored Sailor-fukus were engaged in a fierce battle with nothing more than a woman of seemingly middle age. The senshi were around fourteen years old or even younger, but it still was easy to identify them. After all, I saw their old versions every day.

Mercury held back a little, her visor active. Mars had already taken a blow and was breathing hard, while concentrating on the fight. Jupiter and Venus still fought side by side, but not with much effect on their enemy.

The woman, on the other hand, was barely scratched by the attacks. It seemed that the attacks of the senshi's past selves were no more powerful than the first attacks they had when the inners were first revived. The woman was of striking beauty, with long midnight blue hair, mixed with shades of gray and white that gave her an exotic touch. Her body was such a pale color, that not even mine could be compare with it. Her eyes were a dark crimson. She was dressed in a combination resembling that of a warrior, or better yet, to that of an ancient amazon in colors of blood red and brown. A black cape hung around her shoulders. Her boots, tall and black, seemed to hover right above the ground, barely touching it. I could sense her power, the darkness and cruelty inside of her, the emotionless, cold soul that only knew one thing. Her goal. Whatever that might be.

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality and I saw Mars falling to her knees by a shot of pitch-black water. Minako was looking at me concerned, but with determination and self-confidence. "Let me handle this. They might panic when they see you in senshi form." I wanted to protest but I found myself realizing that she was right. So I just grasped my henshin crystal and nodded slowly. Venus raised her own wand to the sky - or what you could call sky on the moon.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…" 

The crystal on top flared with orange-golden energy and I saw the battle pause and the senshi as well, as the demon looked towards the source of power. Venus was gasping quietly, Jupiter drew her brows together, Mars stared blankly, and Mercury just looked on in confusion. The woman wore no expression at all. "MAKE UP!"

The power rushed down Minako's body and I found myself unable again to turn away from the sight. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like this is the first time. I've seen her transform before._ The all too familiar fuku was formed quickly and in less than a second Super Sailorvenus stood there, glaring at the enemy, posing similar to our princess before battle, but in her own fascinating way. _Fascinating?_

"You dare to disturb the peacefulness of this kingdom? On behalf of the Senshi of Time Sailorpluto, we're here to punish you for disturbing time and space." She paused for a moment and fixed her gaze on the women. "Ai to bibou no! Sailor-fuku bishoujo senshi! Sailorvenus! Kinsei ni kawatte, oshioki yo!" The woman looked perplexed as did the Inner Senshi. "What?" A sweatdrop appeared on Venus' forehead. "Um, home language." The women's face became stone cold. "Enough talk. So Pluto sent you? Then you will die. You are nothing compared to me, little senshi." 

A bolt of black lightning exploded on the ground where Venus had stood a breath before. Catapulting herself into the air she unleashed her own attack. "VENUS…" Venus brought her hands to her lips and blew a kiss, producing a golden heart. "LOVE AND BEAUTIY…" Accompanied by a chain of tiny hearts, the big one was thrown at the woman. "SHOCK!" The attack collided with the time demon and threw her back a little, but didn't imply further damage.

Concern.

"Wow", I heard the Past Venus comment. "I wish I could do that." Jupiter shook her head. "I don't think we're ready to wield such power", she commented. Venus and the demon fought in a fury dance of attacks. "Nevertheless… Even her powers seem not to be enough." I had to agree with Mars' bitter words and Mercury's silent nods. Venus was holding her ground, but was slowly becoming weaker with every attack, while the demon didn't even show any signs of sweating.

Worry.

"This is enough now!" Past Jupiter growled and leapt towards the battle, thunder crackling. 

"Jupiter, wait…" Mercury called out, but the short-tempered senshi had already cast her attack. "SURPREME…" The woman blocked a blow from Venus and shot a dark flame towards Jupiter, slamming the burned and tattered senshi into the palace wall.

Rage.

Enraged, Past Venus shouted a battle cry and raised her arm. "Bitch! CRESCENT BEAM!" The woman didn't even flinch as she deflected the golden ray of light back towards its owner. Past Venus was slammed to the ground and I could see Venus flinch at this, not from sympathy, but from real pain. That gave the demon enough of an opening to unleash another dreadful attack on her. Venus let out a whimper as she crashed into the wall next to Jupiter. Mercury and Mars rushed over to them.

Burning, flaring rage... And then I found myself giving into the familiar feeling of rage again, turning it around, twisting it into a cold and sharp spear of power. This... _thing_ had dared to harm those I cared for, those I had sworn to protect. Most importantly, it had hurt Minako! That could not be forgiven!

(Venus)

"ENOUGH!" Hotaru's - no, Saturn's voice sliced through the air like a swing with the glaive she used to wield. Everyone directed their attention to the small, slim girl standing before the demon that had just defeated us all. A purple aura was shining brightly and with such overwhelming power, I was sure it could be felt on earth by any kind of sensible life form. The sign of Saturn flashed on her forehead and drew gasps from all the Inner Senshi, even the nearly unconscious Jupiter beside me. I wanted to assure them everything was alright but I wasn't so sure of that fact anymore.

Saturn's fuku materialized around her and her glaive formed in her hand. "By Serenity, it's her", I heard Mars stating the obvious. "The forbidden one", added my past self. Meanwhile, Saturn's transformation was complete. She stared with a cold gaze at the _woman_. 

"I am the Silent Messiah of destruction. You have gone too far, demon. You will be punished now, for I am Sailor Saturn!" The women didn't show any signs of fear. Still she eyed the senshi cautiously, maybe deciding whether to attack or wait. "Nice, at least I understood that. And how are you planning on doing that?" 

Saturn didn't answer. I could see the cold fire in her eyes. She couldn't..."I mean you wouldn't risk destroying all your precious companions and your own kingdom with you. Right?" She wouldn't... A purple globe appeared on top of the Silence Glaive, slowly increasing."You wouldn't..." No answer. Energy crackled at the tip of the glaive. The demon's face showed the first signs of doubt."You wouldn't dare..." Fear and terror were written clearly in the demon's face now.

"Death..." Saturn whispered and the energy sprang to life, purple-black ribbons poured out from the silver blade. The Inners were holding their breaths. I stared, unbelieving what my eyes showed me. It couldn't happen. Control, Hotaru. Control. But it was too late. The darkness had taken her too far away and there was no one to stop her. No Chibiusa, no Usagi, no one. 

"Reborn..." No one but me. Thunder crackled and a heavy storm threatened to rip the palace right out of the ground. I forced myself up. The faces of the Inner Senshi were of pure horror."It's over," Mars said quietly. No, not yet. It could not, it wasn't meant to...

My eyes caught Queen Serenity appearing in the entrance, Moon staff in hand. Upon seeing what was going on she froze immediately. I didn't pay much attention. I wouldn't let it end like that. I was not ready and would never be to let this goddamn destructive part of Hotaru take over. 

"RE..."

"IIE!" I cried out. "Stop it, Hotaru-chan!" For a short moment the power decreased. Saturn blinked two times, then shaking her head repeatedly as if to focus on her task. The demon relaxed for a moment. Then the glaive flared even brighter with energy."... CALL!"I didn't close my eyes. A sphere of purple energy slammed into the demon and the whole area was suddenly filled with blinding energy. Then everything went silent.

Blinking several times I opened my eyes. A deep furrow decorated the route Saturn's attack had taken. On it's end, the time demon lay motionless on the ground. Besides that, nothing had happened - like I expected.

The battlefield was dead silent. No one dared to breath or move. A flicker of energy caught my eye and I rushed over to Saturn's falling body just in time to catch her. As if someone has snapped his fingers, a collective sigh could have been heard from the Inner Senshi. I couldn't care less. Carefully, I laid Saturn down as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Mi... Minako-san. I'm sorry. I didn't want to..." She burst into tears and I held her close. Dully, I heard Mars talking. "Why haven't we all been destroyed?"

"Because... she changed the attack at the last moment," my past self answered. I could feel her eyes on me, worried, but full of unspoken questions. 

"Shh." I whispered while rocking Hotaru back and forth like a child that had a nightmare. Well, you could call it something like that. With shame echoing in her voice she said:"It was all too much... Forgive me, I was weak... I shouldn't have given in to rage and revenge."

"Shh, it's okay. I understand. Don't worry..." Her aura brightened for a short time, then died down and her transformation faded away, leaving only the worn out body of Tomoe Hotaru. "No, you don't... understand. I lost control... because of you..." Her eyes closed. Mercury had knelt down beside me and started to examine her."I think she's only unconscious."I breathed a sigh of relief. For a short moment I had feared that the power drain was too much. Softly, I brushed a few strands of loose hair out of her face.

"Look!" my past self cried out. I looked up and saw the time demon struggling to get to her feet. She looked up, directly at us - no, at Hotaru. Then she laughed, laughed like such a maniac that I really thought she had gone insane. "I knew it. She was too weak. Her feelings are holding her defeat." She raised herself up into the sky. "I have time, senshi. You don't." With that she disappeared.

"One thing I don't understand", I heard Jupiter with a harsh, pain-filled voice after a long silence. "Why did she change the attack at all? She must have known that it wouldn't kill her." I wanted to answer that question but someone else answered for me. 

"Because", the calm, yet slightly trembling voice of Queen Serenity spoke, "the power level was already too high. If she didn't released it..." She didn't finished but I knew the answer very well. "It would have destroyed from inside to outside, taking anything in reach with her. Probably the whole moon," I whispered. Still everyone heard it. Jupiter gulped and didn't say anything more.

Slowly and carefully, I lifted Hotaru's unconscious body up in my arms and met the gaze of the queen without hesitation. There were no questions asked, no explanations demanded, just the soft, caring eyes that rested on me and Hotaru.

"Sailorvenus", she finally spoke, but didn't mean me. "Show our guest their quarters. Then go and tend to your wounds. I want all of you, except Saturn in the conference room in an hour." With that she turned and left. _Locate the demon, fight it and destroy it. Nothing easier than this... Yeah, sure..._ My past self sighed and motioned for me to follow. Flanked by the limping senshi, we made our way into the palace.

(Past Venus)

The walk through the palace was in utter silence. My double - no, future self, ah whatever - sometimes stopped and looked around as if to remember something. But then her eyes shifted back to the sleeping girl in her arms and she walked on with a quicker pace. I had once tried to motion for a servant to help her but she wouldn't let her go. Somehow I pitied that girl and that scared me. The black-haired senshi wielded the most destructive power in creation and she was only inches away of destroy us all... Still I pitied her. Her destiny was a sad one. No one deserved something like that. Finally, we reached the guest chambers. 

"We have a lot of guests and high politicians staying with us at the moment. I could arrange you two rooms, if you insist but..." She flashed me a brief smile. "That's okay. She needs someone there for her. Not a lonely room to greet." I nodded. "I assumed that."

I stepped before the door and pressed my hand on the Crystal scanner. "I think since we should have the same star seed, there shouldn't be a problem." She looked surprised at me as the door opened without any sound."You can scan people's star seeds? I didn't remember that..." Perplexed, I asked: "What do you mean?"

"Blurry memories. They have been returning lately but still..." Without any further word, she walked into the room and over to one of the beds. There she laid down Saturn gently and just stood there for a moment. After a while she sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair out of the girls face._ Are they... No, impossible. I would feel it._ Nevertheless, the care was there... both ways. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to reach her in her state. I wonder if she could feel the emotions between themselves. Probably not. I could tell, but I hadn't been able to do so with Kunzite and myself either.

Silently, I let the door close and walked away. There were more important things to do. Like fixing some of my wounds and then preparing for the meeting.

(Venus)

It took me awhile to locate the conference room. Like I've been saying to my past self, the memories were still clouded in mists. In fact, with every corridor I walked down, they were coming back more clearly now. Still it took me some time. Sure, I could have waited for someone to accompany me, but I couldn't sleep. I had tried, but it was of no use. My worries about poor Hotaru-chan kept coming back and I still didn't fully understand what she meant by her last words. _I lost control because of you._ Well, I would ask her when she woke up and felt better.

Pushing the huge double doors open, I entered the huge round chamber. It wasn't extremely big, but it was at least thirty-five feet high, and therefore it was located in one of the higher towers. In the middle of it stood a huge oval-shaped table with eight seats arranged in a open crescent moon, while another one out of ten seats formed the closing circle to the crescent moon.The four Inner Senshi were already seated in the first circle that was reserved for the eight planets. Queen Serenity sat on the opposite side and the young Princess Serenity sat on her left.

"Ah, I see you found your way. Sailorvenus was wondering if you would", the Queen said. Silently, I walked over to the table. "It has to be the palace. My memories are getting better", I explained and sat down - on the chair reserved for the Senshi of Saturn. Mars and Jupiter stared at me but didn't say anything. Good, I had chosen that one on purpose, to represent both of us, Hotaru as well as me. I wasn't too surprised that the chair didn't feel like it had been used much.

The young princess looked at me thoughtfully. "This is strange. She looks a lot like Ishtar, only older." Ishtar. The name brought back some memories and I remembered that it was my princess name in the Silver Millennium. "That, my princess, is exactly how it is - well mostly..."

"Do you care to explain, Sailorvenus?" The queen didn't loose her serene expression, but I could sense her troubled feelings - she was worried about earlier and she had the right to be. "Call me Minako, so that we don't get mixed up." I received quick nods, then I took a deep breath. 

"I cannot tell you much about the future I came from, Pluto would kill me, I think. Hotaru and I came here because she had trouble with a time demon. We were hunting it down before it could do any harm. She didn't mention it was THAT strong though." Mercury looked up from some typing she had been doing during my explanations."Hotaru... that is Saturn, right?" I nodded. "Right. Pluto could only take two of us and our Princess chose Saturn and me."

"And", Princess Serenity stated dubiously, "that would be... me?"I nodded again and prepared myself for the storm of question that would sure follow. And they came.

"Why would our Princess do such a foolish thing?" Mars exclaimed furious. "Saturn is dangerous! She could have destroyed us all!"

"But she didn't." Mars' head whipped around and stared at my past self who had been silent until now. "Who's side are you on, Ishtar? That..."

"Mars!" Queen Serenity's command wasn't loud but still held such a force and command, that Mars immediately went quiet. She bowed her head slightly. "I apologize for the harsh tone, Minako. Mars is a bit short-tempered." I smiled in understanding. "I'm used to it." Mars shot me a death glare but I ignored it.

"Still. What Mars said held some truth. As you might know, the Senshi of Saturn is sealed in this timeline and is not to awaken until..."

"The end of the Millennia. I do know that, my Queen. I wished I could spare you from the truth, but... there is no Silver Millennium where we live." That brought gasps from around the table. I could see Mars already had her words formed and I held up a hand to silence her. Surprisingly, it worked."I will not and cannot tell you anything about the end of this period, but we now live on Earth, reborn in human bodies. We know bits and pieces about our futures and there will be a new Millennium. Usagi... the Princess is almost ready to claim the throne. So don't worry about the kingdom." 

Mars looked away, Mercury wore a thoughtful expression, while my past self bit her lower lip. The Queen and the Princess exchanged glances of worry, but kept silent.Only Jupiter dared to ask: "And Saturn was reborn with you?"

"Yes..." I searched for the name. "Callisto, right?" She nodded. "All of us were reborn, including the Outer Senshi. We are not exactly sure if Saturn's rebirth was a coincidence or fate, but we tend to call it fate, since she was necessary to bring the princess into her full power as a Sailor Senshi..." The moment I spoke the words, I realized I should have kept that a secret.

"WHAT? The princess a... That is ridiculous! Why should the Princess become a Sailor Senshi?" Mars blurted out and this time, she ignored the Queen's glare. Patiently, I answered: "Things change... Athena." It was enormous how the memories came back with every moment that passed. 

"To be honest," Queen Serenity added, "I have been keeping the locket for Serenity for a long time." The Princess looked at her mother, shocked. "But, Mother..."

"Keep it. It is not the time now. I should have never told you anyway." I paused and looked at all of the senshi and the royals again. "To answer your question. I don't know why Usagi took us, besides some suggestions."

"That is not an issue to muse about now." The Queen rose from her seat. "I assume you don't know about the demon's intention either?" I shook my head. "The only thing I know for sure is that we have not much time." _Because you are destroyed in due time_, but I didn't mention that. Queen Serenity shifted her gaze to her senshi. 

"We can't overlook a crisis like this. We are not supposed to interfere, but this is still our kingdom and our future that has to be protected." Looking back at me, she finished: "We will help you, future Senshi of Venus." No one protested, not even me. From the choice of words and her tone, I already knew those were the final words of the Queen considering this matter. 

"You may rest now, Minako. Tomorrow we will decide what to do." Gladly, I leaned back and let my transformation fade away. I was getting tired of keep it up all the time, but I didn't want to appear disrespectful. "I thank you, my Queen."

(Hotaru)

Darkness. Pitch-black nothingness. A void as long as you could see. No, that wasn't right. You weren't able to see here.

A vision. A figure standing on top of a ruin, holding a long glaive and cloaked in gray-purple. The figure sadly looked down on a second figure with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a Sailor-fuku. The glaive was risen above the cloaked figure's head. And again, darkness.

Voices, two voices singing a beautiful, yet sad song... The ending of a song.

_Let life spread through our light_

_Our souls shall be your guide_

_Look up now and see high above_

_They are crying out for us, the stars... they are in love_

I awoke with a start, trying to sit up, but the sharp pain caused me to fall back to the light covers. Then I was greeted with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes out there, looking at me with such concern, my heart nearly melted. I flushed furiously, trying to control my feelings.

"You feeling better?" her gentle voice asked me. The memories of what had nearly happened returned and shame rushed over me, reaching my face. I turned my head away. If I could sit now, I would look down at my hands. The hands that had nearly destroyed everything, including Minako - not to mention blow up the whole timeline or something like that. And it was all because I had lost control again. Lost control because of...

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Minako spoke softly and touched my right shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. How could she still put up with me? How could she still trust me after what I've done... nearly done? I didn't deserve her kindness. Not someone like me.

"Look at me." I faced her against my own will and froze. There was no anger, no impatience about me being stubborn, just sincere concern and... understanding? How could she possibly...? "Do not blame yourself. You had the strength to stop yourself. For what you are and for what you are gifted, or cursed with, you hold no responsibility. It is you to decide, what you do with your life, not your powers." 

Every word touched my heart and melted the well-built walls around it. Besides Chibiusa, Minako strangely was the only one to do so. And I still hadn't figured out why. But I wanted her close. As a friend...

"You should sleep a little bit more. We have a hard day before us." Then she bent down and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. I tried to fight the blushing without success. My heart was doing jumps of joy inside my chest.

Minako got up and turned around to walk over to the bed across from mine. Before I could suppress the words, my mouth had already spoken and my arm had reached out to grasp her hand. "Would you... stay with me, Mina-chan?" Her expression was not one of shock but surprise. Still, I bit my lip and cursed myself wordlessly for letting this out. Why had I asked her anyway? I wasn't able to answer my question. The only thing that sprang into my mind when she turned away, was the feeling of being left alone again. Left alone with my fear and the darkness that would surely greet me when I closed my eyes again.

"Sure." I blinked. _Nani? Did she just say...?_ Minako giggled while looking at me. Probably I must have shown a really priceless expression at the moment. "It's not that I haven't done it before." I stared at her dumfounded. She sat back down on the edge of the bed."Usagi and me did that often." I gulped. The Princess and Minako had... "That's what close friends sometimes do during sleepovers, right? Ikuko-san called us crazy every time. Kids at our age shouldn't do such things, people could get the wrong ideas. Would you believe that?" I laughed. Laughed whole-heartily. 

"Minako... you're impossible." She raised the covers in response and slid next to me. "Maybe. But that's my problem, right?" A smile played around the corners of her mouth. "Go to sleep, Minako." I said, trying not to laugh anymore. While sleep called me once again, I realized she had done it again. She had cheered me up. And for once in a long time, I had beautiful dreams that night. Just like every normal girl should have.

Author's Notes

Now, that was longer, wasn't it? If you still haven't guessed the couple yet, you are extremely slow...

Ok, there are some things to explain. The Recall part in Saturn's final attack is something I made up by myself. I explained Venus' super attack in detail because it fit into the situation and some of you might have not seen it yet. I really don't envy you for your dubs...

I will try to explain differences between the past and present senshi a little further in the following chapters and you'll also get a look into the life of the other planets in the Silver Millennium. So stay tuned for the third chapter of "Stars in Love."

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	4. Chapter Three: Journey to Venus - The Da...

Stars in Love Chapter 03

**Stars in Love**

**A Journey Through Time and Back******

Author's Note

Signs at the beginning of each paragraph

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from

Chapter Three: Journey to Venus - The Dance

Moon Palace (Minako)

Quietly, I slipped out of the room. I had been able to leave the bed without waking Hotaru - although I honestly didn't know how. At least she would get some more peaceful sleep. I would have hated to disturb her.

While I walked through the hallway - trying to remember my way to the palace's kitchen- my mind kept going back to the previous night and all the events that had taken place, since Hotaru and me came here. I was sure Pluto wouldn't be all too happy. But it wasn't that we had not tried to solve the problem quickly. Something told me there was more behind the whole thing.

Most of all I remembered thinking about Hotaru's behavior yesterday. I hadn't been really shocked when she asked me to _sleep_ with her, but I could have sworn she was extremely embarrassed about asking and the looks she gave me the whole day. I didn't have any time to think…"

She had been blushing a lot by just looking at me. Why was that? And then there was what she said just before passing out after the fight. Could it be, she has a crush on me? No, impossible. Still, she lived with Haruka and Michiru, that could probably affect a girl like her... nah, not really. Anyway she had never been into boys as much as I knew. And if she really liked me that way, what did I think? How should I respond?

"Shimatte, I'm the Senshi of Love and can't even detect if someone's in love with me or not and what I feel myself!"

"That's not all so strange as you might think." I looked up startled. Without knowing it, I had found my way to a small kitchen that - when I remembered correctly - was reserved for more private use, mostly by the senshi.

The voice belonged to a beautiful woman with curly black-purple hair wearing a yellow dress, who looked strangely familiar. I noticed the golden crescent moon on her forehead and gasped, realization hitting me. "Luna?" I asked shocked. The girl smiled. "Why, yes? Don't tell me I don't live anymore in your timeline. That would be really disappointing." I shook my head, trying to get over the initial shock. "No, that's not it. You... it's just strange seeing you like that. Both, you and Artemis, don't seem to be able to shift form anymore. At least not now." Now it was Luna's turn to look shocked. "You mean we're locked in cat form?" I nodded and Luna sighed in response. "I suppose I shouldn't worry about that now."

Going over to the kitchen's drink producer, I studied it for some time and then pressed some buttons. "What did you mean with it's not so strange as I think?" There was a pause, while Luna sipped at a cup of tea - or at least something resembling it. "About you not being able to detect hints about your own love life. I suppose Artemis could explain it better in your case but it's basically the same. The powers you and the other senshi own cannot be used in an egoistic way so to say. Let's take Jupiter for example. She does train a lot even in your time, right?"

"Hai... I mean yes." Luna shook her head. "Don't worry about that. The whole palace is under a translation spell anyway. Back to Jupiter. Does she get into lots of personal fights with... let's take Senshi Uranus for example." Oh yes, sometimes Mako's temper still shone through when she gets into an argument with Haruka. "A lot," I simply answered. Luna nodded. "And she looses if she just attacks to let her anger out, leaving Uranus only to have to defend herself, right?"

"Yes, how...?" She silenced me with a hand movement. "She tries using her power for her own personal benefit and that won't work. For fighting alone someone like Jupiter did not have to train. It's just a habit that comes with her powers. Do you understand?"

I held a hand to my forehead and sighed heavily. "That's complicated... So I could sense people's love but not my own?" Luna smiled calmly. "To say it easy... Yes, that's the point. You can't sense if someone loves you with your powers and you can't make someone love you - with the exception of tricking an enemy. Being able to do so would be a high privilege. In that case, you simply have to wait and rely on what your own feelings and your heart tells you. Nothing more."

"Well," I said and picked up the two tablets I had been preparing while she had been explaining. The drink machine beeped and I took out two drinks. "I guess I should know love isn't that easy to determine. Thanks for the advice, Luna. I'm sure we will meet again sometime today." I was on my way out the door, when Luna asked. "You do care for her, do you?" I stopped for a short moment. "Hai. But I just don't know in what way."

"Have a nice breakfast, Venus." I left the kitchen.

(Hotaru)

By the sound of the door opening, I looked up in time to see Minako entering, balancing two trays with food and glasses full of something to drink that I couldn't remember to have ever seen in my life. Still everything smelled nicely.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. I brought some breakfast for my little Hime-chan." She put the trays down next to the bed on the _small_ bedside table and sat down beside me with one of her typical happy-smiles on her face. "It might look a little bit strange, but as much as I remember, you'll love it after testing it out."

Keeping a playful stubborn expression, I eyed the extremely odd looking food and the brown-reddish drinks, that somehow reminded me of a coke... "What's with this 'Hime-chan'? If you're trying to imitate Haruka, you're not making an all too good job of' it." Skeptical, I took a sip of the drink and let the warm liquid fill my stomach. It tasted something between coffee, tea and things I couldn't quite determine. "You're right. This is good."

"Why shouldn't I call you that? You're technically a princess after all, just as much as I am."

Since I didn't answer right away, we ate for awhile in a comfortable silence. My sleep had been very peaceful and I was glad Minako was keeping me company. I still had my doubts though about what she might think of me now. Hell, I didn't even know what do think of my actions yesterday for myself. "You have a point there."

Startled, she looked up from her meal and raised a questioning eyebrow. I suppressed a giggle. "The being a princess thing I mean." Drinking the last of her drink she put the glass down. "That reminds me... I ran into Artemis on my way back - would you believe he and Luna can change form freely? - and he told me there were some news about the demon. We should meet the other senshi in around an hour."

Sighing, I got up and walked over to the dresser and opened it. "Then I suppose I should get dressed." There were plenty of clothes in it. Mostly traditional dresses, things you would wear in rich families. After rummaging through the clothes for a while, I found something not so outstanding and more my style. It was a dark-purple and black combination that seemed to be comfortable. Holding it up, I turned around. "How's that?"

Minako clapped her hands. "Lovely… but then, anything would look good on you." I blushed furiously and turned around quickly so she wouldn't see how much I was flattered by her comment. "Flattery will bring you nowhere, _Aino-chan_."

"I never intended it to do so, _Firefly_." Minako retorted. We shared a quick and fresh laugh.

After that I got dressed and half an hour later, we made our way through the halls of the Moon Palace. I enjoyed the walk and tried to remember every detail I could. The halls emitted such a peaceful atmosphere that you could almost see it.

Stopping in front of the conference room, I closed my eyes and did something I never had done before. I was surprised the transformation was so easy, natural and flawless. A second later, I stood there with a long dark-purple dress and could feel the glowing Saturn symbol on my forehead. The power was incredible yet different from my senshi form. More at peace and not that cold anymore. It was comforting.

Minako eyed me closely and critically. I thought I saw something like a brief twinkle of admiration, but it was gone the next moment so I doubted it had really been there. "You said I am technically a princess and I thought it would be better for all of us to not be in senshi form." Minako nodded to this, closed her eyes and at the next second, wore a similar orange dress, the sign of Venus on her forehead. "Let's go."

The doors opened and we entered the huge round chamber. I was about to take in every detail like I did on our way here, but the instant the united group at the table settled their eyes on me, I could feel the tension rise to an extremely high level. I decided to just follow Venus to the conference table and confront whatever obstacles the day held for us… And that would be quite a lot.

(Princess Serenity)

God, I hated to lead a meeting... I never knew how mother was able to be so calm with all the arguments. The moment the future senshi of Venus and Saturn entered the room, the atmosphere that had been somewhat relaxed, tensed up to an extreme level and you could literally feel the air freezing.

I was honestly relieved that both Venus AND Saturn had decided to change into princess form. Although it surprised me to see Saturn actually had a princess form. There were a lot of things I still didn't understand, like me actually holding the planetary power of the moon. My mother must have been annoyed by the time she got me out of her chambers yesterday evening...

_Back to the task at hand_, I thought and changed to my best princess expression I could master. We were here to discuss the news on the demon and help these two brave senshi from the future to accomplish their mission. And it was my duty to make sure we were concentrating on that task and not on some childish suspicion.

"Welcome, future Senshi of Venus and future Senshi of Saturn. We have been waiting for you," I said aloud and brought all my senshi to immediate attention. _Okay, good start, Princess._ Saturn sat down on her respective seat and Venus took Pluto's next to her. Not all to surprising. After sending a brief look over to Mars, warning her to behave herself, I continued. "Like you wished we will call you by the names of your reincarnated identities on earth." Future Venus... Minako nodded, Saturn... Hotaru barely moved her head - she was probably extremely nervous. Poor child.

"Before we begin, I like to speak on behalf of all my senshi here. For what happened yesterday we do not hold any personal feelings against either of you." Mars was about to protest, but I silenced her with a look even my mother would have been proud of. "I might have not witnessed the fight, but from what I was told, the situation was desperate and we all know that the powers of Saturn are not the easiest to control and as my mother explained to me, strongly linked to its senshi's feelings." This time I received a brief nod from Hotaru and was glad to see some of the tension leaving her. Minako gave her hand a reassuring squeeze that only I could see from my position.

"Now to business. My mother is busy with a delegation from Venus so I will hold this meeting for her. Mercury?" I started the actual meeting. The Senshi of Wisdom looked up from studying her note disks. "Thank you, my princess. Our research and the reading I was able to get from the demon yesterday has been successful and now we might be able to locate it."

"Might?" Minako inquired. Mercury nodded quickly a bit embarrassed to not come up with a better result, not that I would blame her. It was remarkable she even got so far with this little time. Knowing her, she hadn't slept much last night... "The demon is difficult to track, but when we get into a good range, let's say being on the same planet would help, I would be able to determine her position."

Hotaru had been quiet until now. Now she spoke up, earning a skeptical look from Athena - she was grumbling and refused to talk, I could tell. "That might be helpful, but only if we knew where she fled too." That was Venus' cue and before I could say something, Aishar was already answering. "There were rumors of the arrival of high negative energy on Venus. I had been able to speak with my servant Radina and she confirmed that a high power had been sensed around the time the demon left the moon."

Again I wanted to say something, but Minako gave her past self a long glance. "Are we speaking about the same Radina, Sage of Sariel Village?" Aishar raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" Minako nodded. "Briefly. There once was a time rift caused by an evil comet and its ascendant Shaman Apsu. They caused destiny changes all over time and space. I had to visit the village of Rias and Sariel to obtain Kunzite's Hi Stone to help the prince recover and... Oh, I better not tell you more." Aishar smiled understandingly. "Then you might recognize some people on Venus."

"Huh?" Now Minako was clearly confused and I finally got my chance to speak. What a wonderful leader I had been... Athena would laugh at me again after the meeting was over... No, probably not, she was still grumbling. "What Aishar wants to say is that we will be checking out the news from Venus by ourselves. Luckily, the guests we have from Venus will return home today and we will accompany them on their star sailor. By the way, there will be a dance on the ship you might want to attend."

Minako's eyes lit up by the mention of a dance and I had to suppress a chuckle. In many points she and Aishar were so much alike. I wondered how it would have been to have them here at the same age. _Better not go there, Serenity._ Two Aishars would be a total mess.

"The ball is official, so you might want to prepare," added Jupiter. Callisto had been very calm throughout the whole meeting, unlike Mars, who still refused to participate in the conversation. "The ship will depart in six hours which will give you enough time. I suggest if you want to do something important, like look up some old spots in or around the palace, you are able to do so now," I finished and with an unmistakable gesture, announced the end of the meeting.

Mars was out of the door before I could even say anything. Sighing heavily, I dropped the princess mask a little and sank down in my chair. "I have to apologize. She sometimes is just a bit overprotective of me." Minako and Hotaru shared a look and a quick smile. "Reminds us of someone," Minako answered. "Yeah, Usagi and Rei are much the same," Hotaru added.

Then she got serious for a moment again. "I can understand she wants to protect you, Serenity-hime, and I am not angry with her. I'm not here to make friends, but to fulfill a mission." The calmness and sheer loyalty in her voice surprised me and I wished Athena would have been here to hear it.

Both girls stood up. "We better go now and you might want to look after your senshi, my princess," Minako announced and hand in hand they left the conference chamber. I caught Aishar smiling at them and Jupiter and Mercury exchanged questioning looks.

_Yes, definitely. Madly in love._ I giggled unprincess-like. _Just like Endymion and me._

Moon Palace Gardens (Minako)

No wind, no singing birds and not the countless sounds of playing children. Still, the palace gardens emitted such a peaceful, serene and calming aura you would never find in any ordinary park on earth. I missed that. My memories were returning at a constant rate and I remembered a lot of happy times here in the sea of flowers and other magically created aspects of nature. The princess had loved it here, but it also made her long for the flourishing earth. Well, she will get her wish soon enough.

"There is no real life here but everything still feels so... vivid," Hotaru commented from her position on the ground only a couple of feet away from one of the many fountains. Some drops from the silver water ran through her hair and gave it an exotic, nearly alien touch. I caught myself staring at her and admiring the way she literally absorbed every detail. The blue pearl of earth which hung in the sky bathed her in a shimmering light...

_Woah, hold it, Minako. Now you're acting like Hotaru-chan yesterday._ The moment was gone and I shifted my eyes back to the black sky with only the crystal globe of our home planet above, spending some light. "Yeah, it is. I'm remembering sitting here often with Serenity or Kunzite, just relaxing." I felt her tense a little beside me at the mention of Kunzite. _Now, that was an obvious sign, you made her jealous._

"Do you miss him?" Again I turned my head towards her direction. The question had caught me off guard, even if I should have expected it. Her eyes warned me immediately to be careful with choosing an answer. "Maybe a little," I admitted and saw her gaze traveling to the ground if that was even possible in a lying position. "But I'm not living in the past. Kunzite was not been reborn properly like Endymion was and I'm not going to live in the past and spent my life counting on the slight sliver of hope he might be reborn again someday. Besides, I don't think it would be the same anymore."

Hotaru didn't say anything and turned her head back into a straight position. "What about the dance? You surely want to spent some time with him while you're here." Finally I sat up and shook my head, although she probably didn't see it. "He is Aishar's now. I don't want to interfere. And I've got myself a dance partner already." She looked at me unbelievingly and slightly hurt. "Who?" I just smiled at her mischievously.

Slowly her expression changed to one of utter surprise as the realization kicked in. "Me?" she practically squeaked and shot up in an upright position. I kept smiling and nodded my head in response, barely keeping myself from bursting into laughter at her reaction. "Bu-But I can't dance that well and besides, don't you want to enjoy yourself?" Cocking my head to one side, I answered: "What makes you think I won't enjoy the evening with you? I just figured any forms of personal relationship will only lead to trouble and to prevent it I'm going with my partner to the dance... Or do you already have a date that I don't know about?"

"N-No", she stammered trying to compose herself - a bewildered expression mixed with a furious blush shone on her face. "Wait... You mean, you want us to go as a couple, official date-thingy? Like, you and me, together...?" I couldn't help but giggle at her outburst of babbling. She reminded me of that wiccan girl in an American series about a vampire slayer I used to watch... "If you wish to call it that, so shall it be."

I think, if she wasn't too stunned she would have already fainted. Somehow she managed a slow nod.

Star sailor, several Hours later (Hotaru)

"Yes, Hotaru-chan, you look fine - this is the tenth time I told you that." You could say, Minako was annoyed. But I couldn't help but worry about that being just one of her usual ideas with nothing much behind it. I hadn't refused calling it an official _date_, still I didn't even know why... No, that wasn't right. The scene in the garden and the preparations afterwards had finally helped to sort out the emotional chaos from yesterday. I knew what I was feeling now and the problem was I was afraid, afraid to get hurt again or hurt someone I care for - namely Minako. How was she thinking about this?

We had spent the remaining hours sightseeing. The palace, some of the nearby spots in the city and after returning, it was time to prepare. I had chosen to wear something similar to my princess dress. Except this one was white with thin layers and ribbons of light purple. Minako, after going through every dress available for us, finally decided to wear a combination of sapphire-blue, decorated with some gold. An extremely beautiful dress that suited her well...

Finally the past senshi came and accompanied us and the young princess to the harbor and the awaiting star sailor. The ship was a sight you would probably never forget after seeing it once. It was huge, nothing like the Venus Ark from Rias, not even near that. At least twice as long in size, maybe even more. Built out of a blue-black wood-like material I didn't know that even existed. The sails looked extremely stable and the huge wing-like rudders could possibly speed up the ship to an extremely high pace, even if they were only used in emergency situations and when facing extreme solar winds like Mercury explained to us. 

"Hotaru? Hey, Firefly!" I blinked and discovered that I must have stared at her in that beautiful dress the whole time. "Beautiful," I mumbled, surely there was a dreamy expression on my face. Minako looked at me oddly, then smiled. "Yeah, that is what you are. Now shut up and let us dance." I immediately did a double-take, trying to take in her words. That was too much in one sentence. "D-dance?" I stuttered. _And she thinks I'm beautiful?_ No way! Surely it was just a comment to mock me. "Yes, dance. This is a dance after all, right?"

Before I was able to respond further, I found myself being dragged inside the mass of dancing couples and began dancing, first out of habit but I quickly lost myself in the feeling. Michiru taught me to dance and I could tell Minako was pretty good at this as well...

(Aishar)

"Is that the future Venus?" I heard Kunzite ask. I was glad that he was able to make it. None of the other generals were here to the disappointment of my fellow companions. I really enjoyed dancing with Kunzite even if I detected a hint of sadness and unfriendliness lately. After hearing some of the things about our future, I couldn't help but wonder if my love would ever be in there. Probably not, if that was the case, my counterpart wouldn't have to flirt with Saturn - no, I should call her Rhea, so much respect I owed the poor girl.

Thankfully things between Mars and the two future guests had cooled down a little. Rhea pretended to be her cool self but it still was hurting her, mostly I saw her own guilt reflecting in her eyes. Athena seemed to be a little bit more open after the princess had gone and talked to her. She even talked freely with my future self, still, not much words were traded between her and Rhea. The most of it was cool, unemotional business talk.

"Yeah, she is," I finally answered my dance partner, not that it had been necessary, everybody could tell, even if no one asked any questions. I had been watching them too for a longer time now and smiled when I saw Minako drag her partner onto the dance floor. They were so cute together... Why was I thinking that? Shouldn't I be worried because that would rule out Kunzite completely?

The dance ended and Kunzite moved over to the still embracing _couple_, so I followed. Without warning he reached for Minako's arm and took her hand, just as the music started again. "May I steal this young lady for a moment," he asked Rhea kindly. For a moment there was a brief look of jealousy but it was gone the next moment. "Sure." Minako gladly accepted and they began dancing slowly.

"So," I addressed Rhea who was a little bit unsure what to do, "as long as your partner is stealing mine why don't we dance?" I wasn't really jealous since that was my future self after all, but I intended to make Kunzite a little jealous. Ok, not really... "It would be a pleasure," Rhea answered me after a moment of hesitation.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Athena giving me an odd look and Serenity giggling. That didn't matter to me though. I wanted to get to know this girl better and see if I could understand what my counterpart found so interesting about her.

"So," I slowly began while dancing - it surely was odd to dance with a girl several years older than you, not that Kunzite wasn't even older - I wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation I meant to have, "you live as a normal girl on earth now, family and everything?" Good start. At least that was what I thought before a wave of sadness washed over her face. "Well, I had a family. But my mother died early and my dad well... For a long time he was possessed by a being we call a daimon and so was I, but I should not go further than that. After everything was over, my powers turned me back into a baby and after a while Uranus, Neptune and Pluto took me in. My father is... still recovering from this time."

I nodded my head in sympathy. "I'm sorry... I didn't intend to hurt you." Rhea shook her head in response. "It's okay. You couldn't have known. I'm surprised though, you are acting as mature as Minako is now and you're only around thirteen, that was the age my Venus first came into contact with her powers." I laughed lightly. "And she... I wasn't quite that responsible?" She just smiled and looked over to Minako and Kunzite dancing. "That's what Artemis keeps telling us."

I ignored the comment about my guardian. I could literally imagine him as the annoying teacher to a recently reborn senshi... _It's better I don't go much further._ Rhea was still staring at the other couple and I could sense waves of jealousy and longing. I couldn't suppress the giggle. "You don't have to worry. He wouldn't even dare advancing on her if he knows what's good for him."

She relaxed a little and I asked: "You love her, don't you." It was strange to talk about yourself - even your future self in third person. But I couldn't bring myself to do it otherwise. Rhea blushed - _Aw, now that is cute!_ - and looked on the ground. "I guess so... Wouldn't help to lie to you, ne?" I nodded. The dance was coming to an end. "That's not going to work. But I tell you one thing. Her love waves are as strong as yours."

Her mouth was still wide open from my last comment when the dance ended and I shoved her over to my counterpart and grabbed Kunzite from her. But not before giving Minako a knowing and encouraging smile. Now, I guess, I overstepped my duties. I played matchmaker for myself... The girl was okay though and whatever Athena might say, I liked her.

(Minako)

"Miss me?" Hotaru didn't answer right away. She wore a baffled expression on her face. Whatever my past self had said to her must have been really interesting because usually my firefly wasn't so easily baffled. That was my territory to be exact... but hey, what am I protesting about? Aishar is... was me, right?

"Nani... what did you say?" Okay, she didn't hear me. Now the expression was gone and the only thing remaining was the thoughtful look that didn't bother me to much. So what do I do to a dance partner not paying attention that happens to love you? Right, you tease her...

"Well, I asked if you missed me," I repeated, while the music of the next dance softly began to play, "but you seemed to enjoy yourself so much with my past self, so I guess you didn't." I thought that she would quickly deny that, not fighting back with my methods. "You were enjoying your dance with your ex-lover very much," she stated. "I had to look for alternatives." I gaped and Hotaru giggled.

After a few seconds I composed myself - after all, that was my game, not hers. "Are we jealous?" She didn't answer. She didn't even deny it! "Kunzite and me were just talking and I already told you that it's over. There is no real chance of him coming back and..."

I stopped and looked at her. Unconsciously we had stopped dancing. What had I wanted to say? That there was someone else now? Was there? Those deep violet eyes looked at me with hints of a silent plea and expecting. I knew she wanted me to say it. I was almost absolutely sure. Still, she didn't say anything, just waited and standing there before me.

But what was with me? Did I want this? Could I really... love her? Love another women... no, a fellow senshi? Otherwise how could you not love someone like her? She had gone through so much, lived a life I could never survive. Don't get me wrong. I didn't love her out of pity, but for what she was and what she still is. Even though her life was hard, she still treasured every moment of it and tried to enjoy it. This was... is why I love her.

I loved her, I loved Tomoe Hotaru, my firefly. The realization astonished me. There was no doubt, I knew it now. "I..." She didn't let me finish, just kissed me. _Wow, get a grip, Minako. Tomoe Hotaru just kissed you!_ The voice of reason in my mind kept screaming at me. But I didn't resist. The kiss was soft, nothing I had ever experienced before. Careful, that was the right word. It was careful and not too daring... and ended all too soon.

"I know," she whispered and leaned her head against my shoulder. I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled her even closer, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. "How?" I asked, not really curious but I still wanted to know. "You told me."

"Huh?" I looked at her bewildered. Hotaru's eyes were sparkling with joy and it made me extremely happy to know I placed it there. She made a gesture towards Aishar and Kunzite who had also stopped dancing and watched the scene. Memories of my talk with Luna this morning came back and I knew what she meant. "Ah... I guess then I have to speak some words with myself afterwards but now..."

Gently I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up with the intention of stealing another kiss. "Aishiteru, Firefly..." Only a few inches separated us now. I knew this one would be more than the first, much more... "I love you too, Aino-chan." Our lips met in a passionate kiss, at least it was planned to be that way. But the ship decided at that moment to be attacked...

(Hotaru)

Somehow Minako stopped me from being sent flying, like most of the other couples and passengers when the ship started to shake violently. "Can you tell me why this always happens in situations like this," she asked sarcastically. Even a total ignorant could tell she was annoyed... no, wrong word. She was pissed. "I dunno. Maybe there is some unwritten law." She snorted and took her henshin wand from under her dress. "So! What the hell happened!" she demanded out loud.

We didn't have to wait long for an answer. In a flash of bright energy someone appeared in the middle of the room, lowering herself to the ground... The time demon. "Why did I have this feeling it would be you?" Minako muttered. The four Inner Senshi, including Kunzite were at our side in an instant, transformed before we could even blink.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Seconds later six very angry senshi - including me - and one Earth Guardian faced off against the woman that had dared to interrupt us. I forced myself to control my power. Not again, a mistake like yesterday. "You dare to interrupt a romantic dance and threaten everyone's life? We will not allow this!" Venus shouted at our enemy. "I am the sailor-suited soldier of love and beauty, Sailorvenus! And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

Mars looked oddly at my Venus. "Where did that come from?" My love – it felt good to think this - indicated over to Princess Serenity who was slowly backing out. "That's Moon's creation." Mars shook her head in disbelief. "Should have figured it would come from her."

The demon meanwhile had become impatient. "Are you ready now? I have more important things to do." The ship shook again and I struggled to remain standing. "And I have little time. So you tell me now where the queen is and we can all live happily - at least for now."

"Never!" Mars shouted in return and threw a fireball at the demon, followed closely by Jupiter's thunder. Similar to yesterday, the intended effect failed to occur. Venus gave me a look and I nodded my conformation. We jumped up in the air towards the women who did not even bother to move. "VENUS WINK SWORD!" The blade-like golden energy collided with the demon and actually caught her off guard. "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" I followed quickly with my own attack, sending the enemy flying a few feet before she caught herself, did a backflip in midair and shot a blast of energy at us. The attack came too quick for us to avoid because we were still in the air. Quickly, I held my glaive up. "SILENT WALL!"

The impact of the energy colliding with the not yet stabilized shield resulted in us crashing into a nearby table. I heard Venus groan but she seemed okay for now. Past Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Kunzite had jumped to our rescue, but they were now beaten pretty badly by the demon. "I feel helpless," Venus said next to me and I could only agree with her. This thing was beyond anything we ever fought. At least the minions and Pluto did say it was nothing more. Wrong. Very, very wrong. This demon had the power level of an entity even if she wasn't one. I just wished Sailormoon would be here.

An idea formed at the moment the thought of Moon passed my mind. Maybe... "I have an idea," I said and motioned to Mercury who kneeled beside us. "Can you combine your planetary powers?" She nodded briefly not really understanding. Venus seemed to read my thoughts. "You mean, when we combine our powers with theirs that it would have a similar effect as a Planet Attack with Moon?"

"Probably... Mercury buy us some time." The blue-hair senshi complied and let her Shabon Spray fill the entire room with thick mist, blinding the demon temporally.

Again the ship was trembling while trying to remain in control. The demon was right. We didn't have much time. "Ok, minna!" Venus shouted at the Inner Senshi. "Link your powers together with ours at my command! You all have to concentrate on us because we will be the focus! And I mean all!" That last comment was for Mars. She grumbled but shouted back anyway: "Hey, I can work with everyone if necessary!"

Venus didn't bother answering as she jumped up. "I'll distract her! Everyone be ready!" In a fluid motion she held her hand up as if casting a Crescent Beam but the energy stayed there for a brief moment. "CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" The demon jumped out of the way of the beams effortlessly but it was enough time for Mercury and I to hurry over to the other senshi.

Venus landed next to me and wasted no time. "Now!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

I concentrated hard on my partner and new love, somehow that thought helped and I felt myself connecting with her stronger than I thought was possible.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

Energy flowed around us and I saw the demon taking a step back. Then the power from the Inner Senshi rushed into us and I tightened my grip around my glaive with one hand while gripping Venus' with the other. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" we shouted together. Flashes of blue, red, green, orange-gold and violet shot into the tip of the Silence Glaive and from there, directly at the demon.

A loud boom echoed through the hall when the attack crashed into the demon and energy backfired all around us - luckily the rest of the passengers had left the room already. A few seconds passed and when the smoke finally cleared, the demon was on her knees breathing hard - but she was not dead.

_Shoot, if she has even one shot left she could blast us now._ I felt dizzy and drained from wielding such power. Okay, I was used to do so, but gathering and focusing power was Moon's job not mine. Venus was in much the same state, so were the other senshi. Still I held my cold look on the demon before us, trying to actually stare it down.

For a moment she hesitated, maybe deciding whether to attack or not. Slowly she rose to her feat and I prepared my self inwardly, calling the last power remaining in there. It wasn't needed. "This round", the women said coughing, "goes to you. We'll meet again." The ship shook once more and we all dropped to our knees. "Given you still live then." With that she was gone.

(Venus)

The last remains of strength were needed to get us up after the demon left. We rushed through the corridors in the direction of the escape boats. Princess Serenity and her mother were already gone and the rest had been evacuated too. Luckily the star sailor had been near Venus.

After a while, we finally reached a remaining boat and Mercury quickly opened the lock. Without hesitation we jumped into the small - compared to the star sailor - ship. Mercury and my past self immediately rushed to the controls and shortly afterwards, the escape boat separated from the literally sinking star sailor and shot down towards the swirling gas ball of my mother star.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Venus," my counterpart announced not really expecting a reaction. There was none. We all were to shaken up by the battle. So our group just remained staring at the dying star sailor in silence. Saturn and I were holding hands and took comfort in each other's presence.

This surely had been an exciting day... _Pluto, if I ever get to see you again, I swear, we will have a long talk about this._

TBC in Chapter 4!

Author's note

Okay, not really a cliffhanger but sort of... Now this chapter was much deeper than the first ones considering the pairing and other things. So I guess, I have some things to explain.

First of all chapter-wise. I made a lot of references to BSSM Another Story, the RPG-game for SNES. If you have any questions here, ask. Rias and Sariel Village are the towns Venus visited in her search for Kunzite's Hi Stone. While Rias was related to Kunzite, Sariel worshipped Venus. In the game they said Venus and Kunzite often met there. Also in the northwest of Rias there is a cave with a Teleporter to an ark the senshi later used to travel across earth and up to the moon. Radina was a ghost in the present and helped Venus during her quest, later in the past she awaited the senshi and lead them to Sariel from there they started their quest in the past.

I changed Ishtar to Aishar because Ishtar is the name of Venus counterpart among the Opposite senshi in Another Story and since I'm including that, it doesn't make any sense to call Venus past self Ishtar. Aishar was born out of the moment while writing a scene for a German co-project me and a friend of mine are currently working on. I found it suited her and so I took it for SiL. Before you say something there is no real name intention after it.

The Venus Wink Sword is a manga attack (that you can use in AStory too) and from the effect you can place it between her Love-me Chain and Love and Beauty Shock.

Now we finally come to the couple. Why Minaru, you ask? Good question. I happen to ask that myself. I myself am not so in pairings of the same gender - except my fascination for Buffy/Willow fics... Still, it all started with a idea that was haunting me for more than a week in... march, I think it was. I couldn't get it out of my head and wrote a little short story about the couple in German. After that, I thought I was satisfied but no... Now I happen to really like the couple. I don't know why, I can't explain it, except the fact that next to Moon, Saturn and Venus are my favorite senshi. It just happened. I can't really explain all of my somewhat weird or better, unusual couple choices, it's just there. When I like a couple really that much it stays that way whatever I do...

Ok, hopefully you're satisfied with this chapter. I was wondering how to do the "first kiss" scene but after some thinking, it came out good - so I think at least. The next chapter will be on Venus. Hope to see you there.

Comments and other things please send to [Solarsenshi@gmx.de][1]. Thanks to all the ff.net readers for the encouraging reviews. A great thanks goes to my pre-reader Athena who helps me a lot with the little language faults.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias

   [1]: mailto:Solarsenshi@gmx.de



	5. Chapter Four: Venus - Home of Fairies, E...

Stars in Love - Chapter Four

Stars in Love

A Journey Through Time and Back

Author's Note

Signs at the beginning of each paragraph:

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from

Chapter Four: Venus – Home of Fairies. Elves and Love(rs)

Venus, Crash Site (Past Venus)

Silently, we watched the descending star sailor falling from death into destruction. A few minutes before, it had been the scene of a vivid dance, young newfound love and a peaceful journey. Then the vicious time demon had appeared out of nowhere and caused our majestic ship to literally die. I wasn't stupid. I knew that not everyone could have possibly made it to the escape boats. Some surely died through the first attack leading to the downfall of the star sailor – the exact cause was still unknown to us, but it was logical to blame the time demon for it. Really, it would be easier if we had a name for her...

"Such a tragic waste," my counterpart from the future commented dryly. For her, the ship held a lot of good memories and she surely didn't want to end this day like that. None of us wanted it to. "Yeah," I replied, "her name was Ki'laksh, in our language that means..."

"Forever traveling through the beautiful heavens," she finished, her arm around Rhea's waist, tightening its grip. The raven-haired senshi nodded briefly and we watched the last rite of the Ki'laksh in silence, until the ship met the ground miles away behind the mountain region, in a huge explosion. "There is no such thing as forever during life," Rhea said. "May her spirit rest eternally in the heavens."All three of us bowed our heads and then turned away towards our own crash site.

Mercury and I had managed to land the escape boat without any problems. Through our powers, we had managed to locate the queen and princess' ship and came down near them. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter were on their way to escort them here. It was still early morning, just one or two hours before dawn. And even if it was not dark anymore, this area of Venus was always dangerous. And before any plans could be made, the first priority was to ensure the safety of the royal family.

"There they are," Minako pointed towards a couple of figures coming towards us. My three companions, the queen, the princess and some of the royal guard. "No signs of any other boats or capsules in a large radius," Mercury informed us. "And I can't sense anything nearby except us," Mars added a thoughtful expression on her face. That most likely meant that the other escapers had made it to the populated areas of Venus... or didn't make it at all. Unluckily, the escape units had just a very limited energy tank just built for one landing. There wasn't much of a chance for us.

I looked to the south where the sun would rise on Venus and recalculated what I suggested before. There were more than one or two hours to dawn, probably three or even four. Yes, definitely four. Now we had several options, but also several problems.

"We could just teleport back to the moon, after we rest some and recharge our energy," Jupiter suggested one possibility, but I was certain the Queen wouldn't be okay with it. I looked over to Kunzite who came out of the escape ship at that moment, carrying some supplies from inside. "That's not an option. This meeting with Queen Aphrodite had been planned for a long time now. A new delay wouldn't be good even if understandable," Queen Serenity said as expected. I was sure my mother would be understanding, but in view of the slight inner-political disagreements lately, a delay would cause rumors and other unwanted consequences.

Then there was only one option left, considering the demon could still be here. "Okay, here is what we do. Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and I will jump back to the moon and get the arc. We will come back as quick as possible. Until that time, I lay the safety of the Queen and Princess into your hands, my fellow counterpart and you, Rhea." Mars was about to protest, but caught herself before any sound came out of her mouth. "During that time, you will not stay here, but travel right to my home village a few miles from here. From there, it's only a cat's jump to the Royal Palace and the Queen and Princess can go there by themselves." 

"Why can't we just wait here? Surely there will already be search teams out, right?" Rhea wanted to know, studying the dry desert outskirts of Venus. "Because at no time and especially not at night and the hours before dawn, it is save in the outer regions of Venus. Magnetic tornados, sandstorms, sandsnakes and other things you don't really want to know of. Outside the populated areas Venus is a rough place. You better get moving quickly. You have a little less than four hours to dawn and an hour more to sunrise. And I guarantee you, if nothing of the other things kills you, the sunlight will." Minako and Rhea exchanged worried glances, I couldn't blame them. "But you shouldn't worry. You have enough time and most of the guards should know the way."

That pretty much ended the discussion since I wanted them to have a quick start. After storing all the supplies into subspace or elsewhere, the small procession headed out into the wasteland of Venus. I could just hope they made it safely, but for two so experienced and powerful senshi like my future self and Saturn it shouldn't be a problem... at least I hoped so.

(Venus)

Venus. My home planet, my mother star... It had been so long and everything became more and more vivid in my mind. I began remembering all the small things and it kept coming. It was hard to concentrate on that though. I knew exactly that Aishar was right, but my whole body ached and my stomach demanded water and food... Only a little longer. We do not need to waste the supplies. If everything went smoothly, we should reach the inner areas just at sunrise.

It was remarkable. I was supposed to be one of the strongest senshi with a very high condition, but I think even the best fighters need their rest sometimes. Even more remarkable, it seemed to me that neither the Queen nor her daughter showed any sign of exhaustion. Saturn was the same way, walking with a straight and non-faltering pace, I had trouble keeping up. Still... I knew she must be as tired as I was. The channeling of the power had drained us more than we both wanted to admit, and since the very short sleep the night before, we hadn't had any time to rest.

I wanted to keep myself busy admiring the landscape, remembering things. The problem was, there was nothing to admire or remember. Just plain, dry wasteland and the dark-orange glow of the sky becoming brighter with every passing moment. The outskirts of Venus weren't a pretty sight and definitely not a place to spend your next holidays. So I decided to focus my attention on the girl next to me, who's hand I had clasped into mine. I tried, really! But I didn't find the words to express myself. I wanted to say so much... So much I didn't know how to say or if it was the right time...

A loud rumble and the trembling of the ground snapped me out of my slight trance and I had barely enough time to react as the huge monster exploded from underneath, whirling sand and rocks everywhere. The thing was a large, snake-like animal. Its skin was made of some odd greenish-brown armor I had never seen before – at least not in this life. The three eyes had different colors: the one located on the left side was a light purple, while the right one was a darker shade. The big eye in the center was red, above of it rested a large, sharp horn.

It is impressive how much you can register in just one moment. The moment right before the surely murderous sandsnake caught me with its enormous sharp, acid-dripping fangs and swept me off the ground. There was a sharp pain cursing through my entire body. I wanted to struggle, wanted to fight, do anything – but the pain was too much to bear and the exhaustion from the long day added to it. My vision started to get blurry and I felt acid burning on my skin and some sort of liquid pouring right into the open wounds that made me become even more numb. My body seemed to literally not exist anymore and I surely didn't want to look, even if I could have.

There was a cry. _Hotaru? The hissing sound of a blade cutting through the air could be heard, followed by a loud ear-piercing scream that came directly out of the black abyss before me. Suddenly the grip loosened and in the next moment before I could even begin falling I found myself carried in two protective arms. Caring arms, I knew instantly which ones._

The vision cleared a little and I made out the form of a face. Hotaru's face. Looking further I could see the sandsnake's lifeless body on the ground, bleeding dark-green blood of a enormous wound where its head used to be. The skull, although, laid several hundred feet away, detached from it's body. Looking back at Saturn I caught sight of her blade and the blood dripping from the silvery blade, the sandsnake's blood.

I smiled. That was my firefly. She was worried about me, no wonder. I shouldn't have worried her so much. The whole thing was my fault. As the leader, it was my job to be alert but instead, I surrendered to my exhaustion and let my guard down. Yet, these concerned eyes were one of the best rewards you can get after nearly being eaten alive by a sandsnake... I think, I started to pass out again. The last thing I heard was one of the guards shouting something about a sandstorm approaching and Saturn saying something about getting some shelter, then my vision went black.

(Saturn)

We entered the small cave we found nearby. I was glad we had. There was nothing here in this deserted land and this cave seemed just like a small miracle. A miracle because our small group surely wouldn't have lasted long out there in the raging storm and even more so, Venus wouldn't have survived the first minutes. I was worried and guilty beyond any limits, but I pushed that aside for the moment, while carrying the limp form of... my love over to a makeshift resting place that the four royal guards had quickly arranged and laid her down.

For a moment I studied her face. The color had been drained massively and was now an ill color of white. Removing her skirt – she had detransformed right after I freed her from the sandsnake – to get better access to the wound, I've got a good look on the damage the primitive creature had caused. I had to suppress the urge to choke. Both sides were dissolved in several places by the acid of the monster's fangs and the bare flesh could be seen. A lump formed in my stomach and when I couldn't feel her heartbeat and pulse, nobody would have thought she was alive anymore. But I wouldn't let her die either. Not now, not after what happened on the ship.

Taking small deep breaths, I laid my hands on one of the wounds and began concentrating. A soft purple glow began emitting from my hands and I closed my eyes, allowing my powers to take control, focused only on the task of healing. It was a slow process and I felt my powers being drained more quickly than normal. I was tired, I didn't want to admit it, but I was tired as much as Minako had been. But I couldn't give up now, resting would come later – now I had to heal the one that had made my days so much brighter.

Wounds began to close, new skin was produced... I stopped suddenly. What was that? There was an abnormal substance in her system and it seemed to be coming directly from the wounds. Could it be that the fangs also had produced some kind of poison? _I don't have that much power anymore. The thought was more a mental frantic shriek and I started to falter in my attempts. What should I do? None of our few medical supplies would help Minako with something that big. Surely the people on Venus knew how to deal with problems like this, but we were in the middle of nowhere._

Patience, calm. I had to think clearly and rely on my given powers. It was my curse to destroy, but my gift to heal. If I couldn't even heal the one I loved, what would I be then? Concentrating again, I went straight for the venom already in her system and began slowly to purify it. Stopping was not an option because the moment I would stop, my efforts would probably collapse right on the spot. My body ached and there was just a little energy left. Focusing this last bit of energy on the purification, I was able to clear her whole system from the poison. The major wounds had been closed and I had been able to slow down the remaining poison from her wounds.

The moment I separated myself from her body my vision blurred violently. A pair of slender but firm arms caught me before falling and helped me over to the wall nearby so I could rest against it. The person was Queen Serenity looking concerned at me and letting her gaze travel up and down my body. I shook my head forcefully and indicated I was fine, gesturing to Minako instead. The Queen gave me a doubtful look but nodded and went over to Minako to examine her with cool accuracy you would never expect from this women that looked so fragile, but yet, was so strong.

"There was some sort of poison. I wasn't able to clear all of it but slowed down the rest." The Queen nodded and wrinkled her forehead in concentration. Sighing she just reached out and brushed some strands of golden hair out of Minako's face. "There isn't much we can do now. The elves should have antidotes until then she'll be fine." Again she looked at me and I tried not to show how weak I felt at the moment. However, you cannot trick a Serenity that easily. "I'll get you some cold water and something to drink. You need it more than any of us now."

I didn't have to wait long until one of the guards came and brought some water for drinking and cooling purposes. Not wanting anyone to do the job besides me, I got up and stumbled over to him. Taking the water, I dropped to Minako's sides and before taking even one sip of the water, began cleaning her wounds and putting a wet cloth on her forehead to cool her some. Then, satisfied with my work, I took a long gulp from the filtered water and remained sitting at Minako's side despite the well-meant urging of the guard to rest. Eventually he gave up and left.

For at least a few minutes, I sat there watching Minako's unsteady sleep, wishing I could make it more peaceful. Deep down I knew I had done what had been in my – momentary – power. Still, I blamed myself for not being more careful and especially more caring. It should have been obvious to me that she was tired. I still didn't know where we were standing now, even after that kiss on the ship. She was about to repeat it and more passionately too... And then we had been interrupted and no real words were said about it afterwards. Just tiny gestures, holding hands, being close to each other – closer than before. But we hadn't had the time to speak and seeing her that way, I got the feeling I failed her. I hadn't been able to protect her and give us the opportunity to speak.

"It's not your fault." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but a whisper that almost made me jump right through the cavern's ceiling. Blinking two times I became aware that Minako was looking at me and she was smiling, weakly. "Hey," she breathed in the best soothing voice she could manage, "it takes more than a stinky sandsnake to take out a Sailorsenshi, ne?" I nodded warily. "But, I should have..." She took my hand and I shivered a little from the contact. Although the temperature here was quite high her hand was somehow cold but also warm at the same time. It was just... Her touch meant so much more now, didn't it? I hoped so.

Her eyes were firmly locked on mine and I felt myself unable to look away, not that I wanted or needed to this time. "You killed this thing, right?" I didn't say anything but that wasn't really necessary. "Not many can say that about themselves. And there's probably fewer people who could kill that beast with one strike. She smiled again and I found myself smiling too. You couldn't resist happiness when this beautiful girl was showing it.

"I was angry with it," I answered her as if that was explaining everything. For me it was. Minako tried to giggle but it came out as a cough. She was quick to reassure me that she was okay though and her expression went serious for a moment. "You saved me," she stated. Not a question, not a doubt, no contentment either. Just a quite, plain statement. My answer came equally convinced of it's meaning. "I couldn't live without you." She closed her eyes again and a serene smile lit up her face. "That's good." With that, she fell back to sleep again.

(Princess Serenity)

I watched the raging sandstorm outside that made it impossible to watch further than a few feet. Judging by the fact that a few minutes ago you couldn't even see that far, the storm seemed to be subsiding some. The first time I had been on Venus was when I accepted Aishar in my service. Journeys to other planets were rare in those times, so most of the time I stayed on the moon. Somehow I felt at peace with the idea of once being just a normal girl. At least for a short time. It didn't matter what type, what family, just of the thought of some normalcy without the duties of a princess.

"Thinking of the future, Serenity?" I nodded at my mother's question but didn't bother to turn to her. She hadn't surprised me at all, not that I was lost in thought. "Yes, mother. It is... odd. Somehow it doesn't feel so weird. I mean being able to live a while without being a princess... Sure I'd be a senshi then but they seem so happy. It's not that I don't like the kingdom as it is and certainly I don't want it to fall. But when you live with something for so long, the danger exist that you long for something else. A world with no royal bounds, duties and such things..."

There was silence for few seconds before my mother answered. "You shouldn't live in the future. Even then we know part of it. This future will only occur when we concentrate on the present. This is where we create our own future." That was true. Now was not the time to fantasize. The knowledge should be enough for me now. The kingdom may fall in time but until then we all had to do our best... Hey, maybe there really was some warrior spirit in me!

My gaze drifted to the two senshi in the back that had brought us the news. Since they arrived two days ago they had changed a lot of things in our lives. Seeing Saturn – the forbidden senshi, the senshi that had always been known to be an emotionless destroyer, only awakened when necessary – sitting next to the future version of one of my bravest senshi and leader of my guard, holding her hand... That made me rethink my thoughts a few seconds ago. They seemed so vulnerable and that just proved that whatever time we were in and whatever life we lived, we would always long for something different. But one thing we had all in common. All of us longed for a world of absolute peace – a world that would never exist.

"They have had a rough time here, although they are pretending the opposite." Probably only together they kept each other sane. I had a bad feeling about this demon they were hunting. Without each other I think they had already thrown up the first day. "This will only strengthen their feelings," my mother remarked and I could only nod to this.

Looking out at the entrance again, I saw the storm began to fully clear and it was almost time to continue.

Inner Areas (Venus)

Beautiful.

That was the first word that sprang to my mind when we arrived at the border of the inner areas. What our eyes saw was something you wouldn't believe if not seen with your own eyes. Right from one point to another there was a change. In one square metre, the ground was dominated by the vast land of the desert and the next... The next was dominated by the beginning of a beautiful landscape. As far as your eyes could see there were grassy fields and hills, smaller and more thicker forests with trees and plants nobody of our time had ever seen or heard of.

We stood on top of a hill that showed the drastic change very obviously. One half lay in the outskirts and one in the inner areas. _Mako-chan will consider me insane when I tell her this..._ A smile spread across my face as more memories returned to me. Playing in this long, endless fields or the woods. All my friends... I couldn't really remember my friends here... Oh well, I would find out soon enough.

"Welcome to S'Hiyusho. The Everlasting Breath of Nature." Forgotten was the near-death situation from earlier as we walked through the fertile land, even then I once in a while cast a concerned glance at Saturn who looked now as tired as I felt. But this time the excitement helped both of us to find something distractive. 

It wasn't long before we reached the first signs of civilization. To be honest, I was sure we already passed a lot of cities that lay deep between the trees of the forests. Venus was not a planet you would consider high-populated on earth of our time. But here, in the Silver Millennium it bore the highest concentration of different species and races. And three of the most recent ones had their home in the village before us. Founded right at the edge of two forests lay L'Shad – the village I was born.

Lost in memories, I stepped through the entrance, vaguely noticing Saturn right beside me. The impressions and emotions I received from seeing the strange but yet so familiar houses, that seemed to be a little bit smaller than human standard, touched my very heart and soul and I gazed wistfully at the surroundings. There wasn't much activity since it was just past sunrise. The sun here, although being not a bit cooler than outside, was comforting and pleasant here.

"This is where you were born," Saturn asked in a whisper of admiration. I just nodded, my eyes were fixed on something else, no... someone else. Emerging between two houses, a girl appeared and came rushing right into our direction, shouting my name… or at least my born princess name. I blinked a few times, trying to remember who this was, while she came closer. The girl had long light-blue hair with strands of orange-gold flowing down a little bit past her shoulders. Her body was thinner than that of an ordinary human, yet build strong enough for her race. The transparent mint-green butterfly wings glittered slightly in the wind. The clothes she wore would be considered very revealing on most planets even in this time, but again, were normal for her race. A light red top, dark-orange shoulder pads in the shape of tiny wings and a white fuku or something resembling it.

"Aishar!" The sound of her voice, that was soft like the wind that blew through the leaves of the trees, finally registered to me and I remembered from where I knew that lovely elven girl. "Yisa!" I cried out in surprise and delight to see my best friend from this time and before I knew it, the tiny elf threw herself at me and nearly both of us to the ground. However, despite the fact that she was a stronger elf than most of her kind, I was able to keep my balance.

Yisa buried her head into my skirt and mumbled some words until I finally could make them out. "When we got the news from the Ki'laksh, we were so worried you maybe hadn't made it…" Somehow I managed soothing noises and instinctively closed my arms around her smaller form in a comforting embrace. Saturn stood awkwardly beside me and didn't know what to do or say. I expected to see some sort of misguided jealousy but there was only confusion.

"Lady Venus, you're alright!" Two tiny but extremely light and clear voices rang through the air and I looked up to see a pair of shiny colorful orbs at first. Under closer inspection the orbs revealed themselves to be bright transparent glows of light with two small fairies inside. Both were feminine and except the hair, were equally dressed in pure white clothes similar to Yisa's. The left one had orange-hair and the other purple-silver, both slightly darker shades of their respective colors.

"Jiya! Jayna!" I exclaimed a bright smile on my lips and some tears in my eyes. "It is so good to see you guys again!" The fairies suddenly stopped short and Yisa looked up with her silver eyes. She blinked in wonder and reached out with a trembling hand to touch my face. Not understanding at first I didn't stop her. "Why… are you so tall. You shouldn't…" Shoot, I almost forgot, I wasn't the one she expected. "Well, you see…" I started to explain. "I'm not exactly your Aishar. I'm from the future and we are on an important mission…"

A sudden sharp pain from my wrist stopped my attempts of an explanation and I nearly doubled over in pain but caught myself and dropped down on my knees instead, clutching my sides and feeling numb again. "Minako!" I heard Hotaru call my name and Yisa shrieked in a mixture of surprise fear and worry. In an instant, she was on the ground beside me and took the hands from my wounds. Realization dawned in her eyes and she looked at me with concern. "How long?"

"We were attacked a few miles from here and I wasn't careful and…" Her strict expression told me to better tell her what she wanted to know. "Two, three hours maybe." Yisa shook her head in disbelief and took a quick glance at my wounds again. "Technically you should be dead by now…" Not wasting anymore time, she gestured for the two fairies to help. Jiya and Jayna fluttered to my left and right and aided Yisa with her magic. Working fast, she closed every wound with only a faint glitter of purple dust left to prove they were there a minute ago.

Immediately I felt better, but was still tired, so I stayed on the ground for a moment until Saturn came over to help me up. Meanwhile, Yisa was looking strangely at me and when her eyes fell on Saturn, she gasped. I knew she could see now who she was and probably more through her elven gifts. There was somehow an instant connection between Saturn and her. I wished I could tell what was spoken between them without words.

"You should rest now," said Yisa finally. "I will inform Sage Radina that you have arrived. Jiya, Jayna, would you be so kind to do this for me." The fairy twins nodded and hurried off in another direction. Yisa looked at us again and then at the patiently waiting Queen and her daughter. "You should rest too, Your Highness. We will send word to the palace that you are alright." The Queen nodded in confirmation.

My elven friend turned around. "Follow me."

A few hours later (Hotaru)

The warm, comforting rays of the sun greeted me as I stepped outside the house Minako and I were staying. It had actually been Aishar's but Yisa insisted on staying here. The village was indeed a colorful sea of houses. They differed not really in size nor construction since the majority of the villagers were elves. I didn't quite understand it myself. I spotted a lot of elves on our way through the village, most of them were accompanied by at least one fairy, even some like Yisa escorted by two. Although this seemed to be the central population of the village, and probably the planet, I spotted quite a handful of persons that could easily pass as humans – you never could be so sure of this. I felt like I was in a fantasy movie. I half expected a unicorn to gallop by or a dragon would fly right over my head.

"Not quite. Dragons are extinguished and unicorns don't live here at all. But I'm sure you will see some of them on your journey." I turned around and stared in surprise at Yisa, who sat totally relaxed on the veranda of the house – right next to me! "We elves are good at stalking," she explained matter-of-factly, seeing my surprised expression. I nodded my head warily and sat down next to her. "Figured…"

Yisa looked at me concerned. "You're up early. That was quite some work you did there and you should really rest some more." I looked up at the sun above us. Judging by the little I knew, it had to be some hours before noon. "I meditated," I answered her and added after seeing her raising a tiny silver eyebrow: "Setsuna showed me some tricks."

"Ah," Yisa stated confused. "Sailorpluto." Yisa nodded, finally understanding. The elven girl was an interesting case. The moment she laid eyes on me I felt she could see into the deepest corner of my soul and that frightened me a little. I never had dealt with elves before and didn't know how to act. Minako remembered most of her past life now but for me this planet was like all the other places in this time. Foreign... Still this was where Minako had been born and raised in the past. I wanted to learn about this time, at least for Minako.

"So, you like to know about the different races here on Venus, Lady Saturn," Yisa asked or better stated, as if she had read my thoughts. Probably she had. I was not even startled when she revealed my identity so easily and without any trace of fear or intolerance. Instead, I just kept quite and waited for her to continue.

"Very well then. Life on Venus – or better the inner areas of Venus – is divided into three main species. Humans, Elves and Fairies. Every species has some exceptions and different races. Like the Angel Guard of Queen Aphrodite for example, or the High Fairies... that are not usually to be found here." Yisa looked at me for a long time after this last statement before continuing. "While the elves vary in their tasks, the fairies are the protectors, the guidance so to say. An elf wields a great amount of magical power, depending on heritage, potential and training. Fairies can be an useful complement. While the elf casts the magic, the respected fairy can defend counterattacks if necessary or help channeling the magic. Not every village lives like this. We are one of the few species that harmonize.

Yisa looked around for a while and made a wide gesture. "All this. What you see –

the forests, the woods, the fields, all civilization and life you can see here – is the work of the fairies and some High Fairies from long ago. We elves live in harmony with nature and life but the fairies... they are nature. They created all this, made all this possible. The magical barrier that is invisible even to our trained eyes is the foundation of the inner areas. Venus is the planet with the second highest society. Even earth hasn't reached us yet. The magic is the highest next to..." She paused. "You will see soon... Our society is structured and balanced. The humans rule and civilize our kinds while the fairies create, protect and guide us. We, the elves, are in between of all this."

"But isn't this kind of..." I began stating. Yisa finished for me: "Unfair?" Actually, I wanted to say something harsher. "No, it isn't. Not to us and not to any of the other species. Our strength is our versatility. We can be scouts, hunters, in many kinds of magical departments, counselors... Without us the society on Venus would not work and the balance would be gone. The same with humans and fairies."

This was a lot of information together. Some things became much clearer now. Especially the question of how could a planet sustain higher life with no suitable atmosphere. Still, there were a lot of questions opened, but I decided to put them aside for now. Yisa was staring intensely at me again and I finally looked at her and met these eyes filled with wisdom you would never expect from a child or teenager like her.

"You love her." It was a statement again. Did elves never ask questions? "How can you tell? I'm not even sure myself where we stand now," was my answer. "But you love her." I nodded and Yisa smiled a distant smile. "Don't worry, Rhea." This time I blinked in surprise but masked it quickly, although I was certain the elf caught it. "Aishar is obviously happy. We elves can read emotions more clearly and her emotions... Let's say apart from Kunzite, I never saw her aura so... vivid as in the moment."

That made me feel better and I relaxed visibly. Some of the doubt was lifted from my soul, but not all. "Thank you, Yisa. I appreciate that." The elf flashed a bright smile at me, but didn't say anything. Somehow I had the impression she awaited something in enjoying silence.

"You should ." This time I really intended to jump out of shock when Minako's voice spoke right into my right ear. However Minako didn't let me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "Kami-sama, Minako! You nearly scared me to death! This is the second time in a few minutes I've been stalked. Her eyes twinkled in a mocking gesture. "Do you mind me?" The words I intended to use as a reply got stuck into my throat and vanished there. Our faces were just inches apart and I felt myself drawn by these beautiful deep blue orbs. Just a little closer...

"Aishar, my love!" Shoot! This was just not our day...

(Yisa)

_Oh, please! By Aphrodite, not him. How did this annoying boy learn that they were here so quickly?_

Just as Aishar and Rhea were about to kiss, a whirlwind of an elf came running right at them. Startled Aishar – I should really get used to call her by her given name – looked up and lacked time and speed to avoid that the black-haired elf clad in white and brown robes attached himself to her, sending her stumbling and nearly falling.

Rhea... Hotaru was more than a little bit annoyed at this, but she kept quite, unsure of what to do. But the fact of what this annoying Kashar had called my dear friend – and so much more – did register to her very well. Still, I envied her calmness. That just confirmed my impression I got from her. My knowledge of Saturn was incredibly high, probably higher than that of Hotaru herself. And I was sure the legends and myths never indicated that the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth would have healing powers. Her heritage although was clouded in mystery and there were some rumors that seemed to be not so far away anymore. I wondered if she knew what she and Aishar could achieve by just being together. A star bonding would surely be a monumental event. They could be the strongest senshi in existence...

I directed my attention back to the scene in front of me. Aishar became annoyed too now... Kashar looked at her lovingly – in a way that made you sick from just watching – and inched closer to her. "Finally you have come back to be, my Aishar." Hotaru snorted but watched silently, probably not feeling much of a competition. With that she was right.

"Um, you see... I'm not exactly your Aishar," my friend tried to explain while also trying to push him away as gently as possible. "I know," he said not fazed by her attempts to get away. "But surely we are already married in your future, so you wouldn't mind at all, right?" I stared wide-eyed and my mouth opened in shock, Hotaru coughed. This little brat has some courage in him. He didn't really expect to achieve something through this, did he? As long as I had known him he tried to flirt with my Aishar even when he knew there was Kunzite. But this... might have been the worst mistake in his young life.

Aishar was furious. She looked at him with so much intensity and sharpness, Kashar actually flinched. With one quick punch he lay outstretched on the ground, Aishar dangerously hovering over him. "Listen, Kashar." Ah, good. She remembered. "If you ever – and I mean ever – lay your stinky hands on me again, I will show you more than just the population that lives down there. And that will not be pretty." Fuming she demonstratively stepped over him and in one swift motion pulled Hotaru close, kissing her full on the lips. The raven-haired girl was surprised at first but clearly enjoyed it anyway. I chuckled slightly and Kashar just groaned visible hurt in pride and heart-broken. I would never dream of pitying him...

It was right at this time Sage Radina came around the corner. She stopped upon seeing the scene and then slowly walked over, not even disturbing the kissing couple. Standing right in front of Kashar, who hadn't gotten up yet, she said with a hint of amusement. "When you're finished studying the underground civilization of our planet, I'm sure you have something better to do instead of disturbing our guests." Cheeks reddened, Kashar got up slowly and barely managed a nod at the Sage. My giggles turned into light laughter, Aishar and Hotaru chimed in when Kashar trotted away. A small smile played in the corner of the Sage's lips.

In a nearby forest (Hotaru)

"Either you're tired of your life or totally nuts," Yisa directed her words once again at our unwanted companion. Namely the love-sick, little, wannabe charming elf Kashar. When Yisa decided to take us on a ride into the woods, he somehow managed to tag a long. Yisa was right, knowing Minako he would be dead by the next too forward movement... No make that double-dead because of me.

The Queen and the Princess had been escorted to the palace and from the look of things, the demon wasn't on Venus anymore. I had this feeling she was just here to attack us... For whatever purpose she might have. While neither of us wanted to spend our day in a palace, we jumped quickly at the opportunity to explore the wonders of magical nature some more. Also that presented the opportunity for Minako and me to talk some more over the events that happened during the day. This all were possibilities for a nice day off... until Kashar decided to join us. He was really a nuisance. Yisa I didn't mind, but Kashar was another case. We really needed this private talk but it seemed destiny was not going to be pleasant with us.

Our now slightly bigger group – counting Yisa's two fairies – reached a clearing inside the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a small fountain that flowed into a stream. However, that was unimportant against the large animals grassing in the clearing. There were at least a dozen off them. They were a sight you would never forget again in your life when once seen. They had the body and physical strength resembling to the known description of a dragon. The skin was darker shades of red, blue and green, but there were even some with white or lighter shades of blue. The four legs were built in a way that certainly enabled the creatures to stand on two legs. Instead of the expected large, strong wings to support such a creature there were double-pairs of white feathered-wings, vaguely resembling that of a Pegasus. On the massive forehead, looking fragile compared to the rest, rested a softly glowing horn in different colors.

"These, my friends," Yisa explained into the stunned silence, "are the Dragocorns, one of the greatest wonders of Venusian nature – or should I say magic?" I was mesmerized by the magnificent beings. Immediately, I sensed the high amount of magic and developed intelligence that probably equaled that of a human being. From their appearance you could really think they were a mixture of a dragon and a unicorn but that was absurd since...

"You're right, Hotaru. They are a mixture of both." Wondering, I glanced back at Yisa. "Yes, I said that there are no unicorns on Venus and dragons are extinguished for a long time now. However the dragocorns are the result of one of the last dragon mating with a unicorn coming from another planet. Their children equaled strength and grace, physical abilities and high magic, the hunter instinct of a dragon and the intelligence of a unicorn. They are stronger, faster, deadlier as well as more peaceful. If you have a dragocorn as a friend or have them even indebted to you, you don't have to fear much more."

With every word, my respect for the mighty creatures grew even stronger. I didn't feel fear near them. We had to be pure enough to actually see them as what they were, when they inherited the masking abilities of a unicorn. Also they emitted such a peaceful atmosphere that didn't weaken one bit since we arrived. Instead, they seemed to be even more peaceful in our presence.

Minako suddenly stepped forward, slightly unsure at first but then with growing self-confidence. As she took my hand to pull me with her, I didn't draw back but followed her instead. Without any hesitation she directed herself – and me in the process – right at the only pure white creature among all the other dragocorns. The creature looked up at us and followed us with intelligent black-gold eyes until we reached it.

Minako stopped in front of the elegant lizard and said in an almost whisper: "Ki'rumae, Zemor, my old friend." It gave a heavy snort and remained staring at us, especially at Minako, as if it wanted to gather some sort of unspoken information. After a while it – I really wasn't so sure what from Minako's words was the name, if there even was one – responded in the same manner. "Ki'rumae, Akume Aishar. Ki'rumae, Akume Rhea." Surprisingly I understood now what the formal greeting meant. "Your arrival had been announced to me already, future Sailorsenshi."

_Announced? I wasn't able to ask more questions because the ever-annoying Kashar decided to take his role serious again. "Hey, Zemor, old buddy. We wanted to take our guests on a ride. How is it? Are you up to take Aishar and me along?" I drew in a breath. Minako didn't look quite pleasant with the interruption. Yisa and the fairies, already seated on a light-blue-white dragocorn, looked away sighing. Zemor, on the other hand, just stared long at the elf that made him flinch a little, but didn't weaken his self-confidence._

Finally, the white lizard laughed hard and long that sounded like a deep rumble. He was visibly amused by the tiny elf in front of him. "Are you kidding me, Kashar... As long as I remember, Ajame Aishar never let you rode with her. And I assume she already has chosen her flight companion." Before Kashar could answer, Minako had already jumped on Zemor's back. I let out a startled yelp when she pulled me up and behind her, but I didn't resist.

"You're absolutely right with that, dear Ajama. Maybe when you beat us in a race to the other side of the forest you can have the fly back. Ready?" Without any further words, Zemor braced his wings and was in the air in an instant. I shrieked in surprise as we sped away at blinding speed. I assumed Kashar was still standing when we were already a few miles away...

(Minako)

You could say what you wanted about this obtrusive guy, but one thing he was definitely not. A bad dragocorn rider. He was even one of the best as far as I remembered and somehow deep in there, his attitude wasn't the worst. Kashar just had this stupid obsession with me since we were kids and he never gave up... Not that I really took him serious.

*Come on, Zemor. I know you can beat this crap.* Against Hotaru's guesses, Kashar had caught up quickly and now was just a few feet behind us. Hotaru clang tightly onto me and I enjoyed the close contact. Zemor changed his flying-style from rough to smooth. His wings outstretched, he lay in the air like a glider. Perfectly adjusted to the winds, we slowly gained some distance. But Kashar was not dumb and his dark-blue dragocorn tried to copy our maneuver. Maybe it wasn't that good of a flyer and not so elegant as Zemor was, but it was enough to stay close.

We glided like this for a long time without any change. Hotaru seemed to enjoy the flight and I enjoyed her company and the excitement. I hadn't known what I had been missing, before Yisa had guided us to the resting place of the dragocorns. But now... I would surely miss it in the future.

My eyes spotted something and an idea began to form inside my head. The only reason I had challenged Kashar to this race was the hope of getting some free time with Hotaru – alone. I sensed that she wanted to talk in private and I wanted to... But I hadn't counted in Kashar's fighter spirit and so we had to take the opportunity.

I pointed beneath us where a long river flowed through the forest and a small clearing could be seen. *Can you bring us down without letting Kashar know where we are?* Zemor snorted as if he was offended. When I came to think of it, he probably was. *Forget the question,* I corrected, *just do it.* To Hotaru, I said with an mischievous smile. "Hold tight." She squeaked fearfully like a small child – I couldn't blame her – as Zemor suddenly shot straight up into the magical white sea of clouds. They sped so fast by us that you could think you were sitting in a plane on top speed.

Before my little firefly could even finish one short scream, Zemor had finished the looping and dived out of view from Kashar and his dragocorn, down into the spotted clearing.

Some time later at the river bank

The water rippled peacefully and the sounds of nature surrounded the excluded area of the forest. Hotaru and me were resting at the edge of the river bank, our legs dangling in the air. And we just sat there... in silence. Zemor too had dozed of in the rays of the sun which bathed the clearing in a soft light. Everything was perfect, quiet and we were alone, however none of us dared to speak. If the expected talk hadn't been so serious for the both of us, I might have found it funny, but so it was just... well, silence.

"If you sit there forever, I've made my little stunt for nothing – okay except for the nice relaxing but that I could have done back there, too," Zemor commented in a deep voice. I glared at him. However his comment seemed to ease the tension.

"Your... Aja... whatever is right you know," Hotaru started. "The term is Ajama," Temor ejected slightly offended, "and it means as much as blood brother." I shook my head. "That is not exactly the best way to describe it." Great, we were sidetracking again. "You see, Zemor is still very young and I have met him when I was seven or so. He was more a child then than I was and somehow I managed to save his life from a dark elf that aren't living anymore on Venus as much as we know."

"We dragocorns have a simple law for this situation. If another species manages to rescue one of us from certain death we are indebted to them. You humans would probably call it a life-debt," Temor continued. Hotaru nodded in understanding. "And why are you... not always with her then. I thought it would work this way." Zemor gazed up in the sky and I waited for him to answer. I could have but I didn't want to.

"Aishar tried to release me from the bond because she didn't think it was thanks to her that I didn't die that day... But we dragocorns can't be released from such a high debt and so we made a compromise. I still stayed in her service but she allowed me to stay here on Venus instead of going to the moon with her. Because I had to respect her wish, I stayed but..." He broke off and looked at me sadly.

"You know I just wanted best for you." I could imagine how hard it had to be for him. Trying to enjoy life when his Ajama was miles away. Sometimes I wished that day had never happened but then... Then he really would have died... maybe. Zemor gave a typical dragocorn smile or grin – you can't really tell the difference with his kind. "Sure! I..."

Suddenly he broke off and with lightning speed reflexes he took of in the air, avoiding the powerful blast of pitch-black fire just by inches. The ground erupted into a whirlwind of dust and burned grass. When everything cleared the features of a huge creature could be seen. It was at least two or three feet taller than Zemor and black as night. I've only heard in legends of these beings... Shadowclaws, like the myths called them. Zemor would probably say... "Shaka'ish!" he hissed. That meant as much as drapyrs. The opposite shadow of a dragocorn and have not been spotted on Venus for over a millennia.

(Saturn)

I had transformed in an instant. Everything happened so fast and Zemor's reaction alone was fantastic. Seeing the tall creature at least a few feet taller than Zemor, I wasn't so sure what good it had done. The being was something even more resembling to a dragon than Zemor and his kind was. A creature full of destruction and uncontrolled fury. The burning eyes glowered at us threateningly. We had no time for any explanations as the vast creature swept at us with a dangerous looking sharp clawed hand that resembled the deathly instruments of the mythical harpy. Zemor rushed forward and met his counterpart in a deadly duel of strength. But it was obvious that Zemor lacked strength and height to be a match for the other lizard.

"We have to help him!" I shouted over the sounds of the two raging dragons. Venus just shook her head and watched with open sadness. "That would just destroy his honor. A duel against the dark ones is sacred to the dragocorns. There is nothing that is more holy..." Surprisingly, the battle in front of us had changed as Zemor took advantage of his greater speed and managed to let the dark dragon nearly fall over. With a motion, too quick for the eye to see, he turned around and shot a pure white flame at his opponent that burned deep into the black skin. However, I could sense the fight wasn't over. Something more was behind all of this and I knew now what.

"There are elements of the demon's energy in it!" I stated and jumped into the air not waiting for a reply. Venus was beside me in an instant. Bringing my glaive into a swinging position, I suddenly felt the power of a new attack coming... And I cast it.

"SILENT WHISPER SLICE!" The purple energy blade shot down right on the neck of the dragon. In the last second, it was able to defend itself with one arm, that gained a large scar in the process. Venus followed immediately. "VENUS WINK-CHAIN SWORD!" The golden blade collided right into the unprotected chest and threw the enemy off balance.

"You will not win..." it tried to bellow, but it was more a cough than everything else. Suddenly, I felt the power changing, connecting together in a very dangerous manner. If that continued, the being would be a living time bomb. "It's power level is fluctuating. With the current rate, it will destroy everything in a radius from two to three miles." Venus took a step backwards in shock and the dragon managed a harsh laugh. "You stupid idiots. The one that awakened us wanted you dead and we always fulfill our missions. Our kind will arise again and you... will not be able to see it anymore."

A sharp wind picked up and from the various wounds on his skin, negative energy seemed to pour out. I didn't know what to do. Certainly not even I was able to counter such huge amounts of destructive power, not without the prize of my sanity... But what was there to do anyway? We would all die, if I'd not even tried. Zemor wouldn't be fast enough and was too tired also. Gripping the Silence Glaive tightly, I prepared my power...

A soft but firm hand took my still free one. Without looking I knew who it was. Even than Venus hadn't been the only human in reach I would have known. Before I could react, an extremely powerful energy was created. I let the glaive go in some sort of a trance and laid my free hand on top of Venus'. And she did the same. We didn't know what or how it happened afterwards. The only thing we knew, there was a white glow around our joined hands and the next moment the powerful energy exploded upwards into the sky and backfired to all sides. The dark dragon screamed in agony and rage as he was consumed by the pure light magic.

A stunned silence fell on the clearing. It almost seemed as if nature had stopped breathing for a moment. Venus and I stared down on our joined hands. The only proof of the event that just occurred was the small trace of white still emitting softly from our hands. I felt so different suddenly. On the one hand I felt... joined – joined on a higher level than before. But the incredible feeling was fading away more quickly with every passing second. I felt like the power had triggered something inside of me. Not anything new, but something that had already been there, for all the time unused.

The only thing that warned me was my instinct. Not my powers, at least not the powers that were familiar for me. The feeling was something purer. So pure I didn't hesitate to use it. A white bow formed in the air before me and I pulled my hands free to snatch the weapon out of it. In one quick motion an arrow pierced right through the body of the dark-haired... elf behind Zemor that tried to kill the dragocorn. The elf was smaller than Yisa. Around three feet maybe, and where the normal elves had a shiny and colorful appearance – this one was all black. From hair to shoes. There was no other way to put it and I didn't need to look at Venus' reaction to know this was a dark elf.

The thin magical being looked down at the arrow in his chest in disbelief. "How did you..." he managed to choke out before exploding into small pieces of white spheres and vanishing into nothing. "Yeah," I said. "How and what the hell was that? I think those are good questions." Venus nodded dully and Zemor seemed to pierce through me with his eyes like my arrow had done with the dark elf. "I can't answer that. But if I didn't know any better, I would say I sensed fairy magic in you... Ajama Rhea." Oh great, I've almost forgotten. I saved his life and now he was also indebted to me... Wonderful. This was just a wonderful day...

Magellan Palace (Yisa)

"My Queen..." I bowed down in front of the throne. Three hours of MEST (Moon and Earth Standard Time) had passed since the accident in the forest. And the events had just proven my theory about the Princess of Saturn. The power eruption could be seen on the other side of the forest. I had just managed to fetch Kashar from his frantic search for Aishar, than the feeling of danger started. Jiya and Jayna as well as Kashar's fairy had felt it more clearly than any of us. The warmth and light had been incredible and totally unexpected. I've never imagined that their combined power could be SO strong.

"Please, we do not need this formalities among each other, my child," Queen Aphrodite acknowledged my presence. I relaxed a little bit and fixed my gaze on the Queen. "It has happened." A simple, easy statement with so much truth in it. Aphrodite nodded seriously. "I know. Your vision has proven to be right. I cannot say if I'm pleased with this new development, but we do not have the right to interfere with destiny and time. It is sad to know what they will be going through. However, we cannot change it. Without them... who knows what will happen." Nobody apart from Queen Aphrodite knew of my strange dreams and visions I had the days before the future Venus and Saturn arrived in our time. And I was worried. They were not ready for what the dreams probably have meant.

"I have to go with them." Aphrodite was silent and waited for me to continue. "Your scouts have reported the locating of similar readings to the one from yesterday. When Aishar arrives, they surely will try to investigate this matter. But I fear they are not ready yet. Your daughter – both of them – need to know the truth. I can't play this game anymore with the knowledge that I'll probably never have the chance to tell her."

With a sigh Aphrodite rose from her throne and stepped down to me. She lay both hands on my shoulders. "I know how hard this is for you, my child. But do you really think, you can do this all alone?" I nodded seriously. A few seconds passed before the Queen smiled weakly. "Alright then. Go with them. But there is still something on your mind, right?" There was and also there was no way around it. "I'd like to take someone with me to train Lady Rhea's abilities. My sisters Ajama told me she had shown some of her skills already. With your permission, I would like Dinai to train her for the time being."

Aphrodite walked over to one of the windows and looked out. I knew she didn't like it. Dinai was one of the highest palace fairies and also the most talented. I had no other choice when to choose her. "You might have her, with her permission that is." Well, that was easier than I thought. "I will go then." Before I could move, Aphrodite held me back one last time. "Be careful, Yisa."

I took a deep breath, these situations were not always easy for me. I hated it to live with a lie. For the moment, I decided to allow myself some space. We were alone after all. "I will... Mother."

TBC

Author's Notes

Yeah, That was mean, I knew.

Puh... I've finally finished that chapter. It had been long enough but that's something that always happens when I go deeper into a story. A lot of things for the future plot were started in this chapter and most of them I just decided while writing it.

Ok, names and name calling. You probably have noticed that I let different persons call Minako and Hotaru different names. Aishar (Past Venus) for example calls her counterpart Minako and Hotaru by her princess name, Yisa does it the other way round. This is just a method to bring out the different views from the involved persons more clearly. Most of you can find out for yourself why they call them, how they do it.

Yisa was never meant to be what she is now. At first she was just planned as a friend but then a lot of things changed and Yisa's role with it. I grew to like her and Zemor. They won't be the only new characters I plan to aid Minako and Hotaru in her quest so be prepared.

Experienced readers have probably noticed various references and inspirations from other great fics in creating the world of Venus. For example SMZ and slightly Guardian of the Star. However, these were just influences and I've always had some good imagination of what Venus would have looked like in the Silver Millennium era.

Those of you who are familiar with the anime series greatly similar to Sailormoon, Wedding Peach (to put it nicely, I think it's a light copy, but not that bad as others), you will have noticed the mixture here, considering Queen Aphrodite and the "Angel Guard"... Sorry for that one but I just couldn't let it pass.

I've have thought long if I wanted to write Chapter 5 as planned or directly jump to Saturn (yeah, we will visit Saturn too). I might write it anyways because of some things that need to be explained from the events in this chapter. However compared to this and the following chapter there won't be much action, more reflections, explanations and other things.

After that, we will have one last trip to Saturn and than the ending of the Silver Millennium arc in Chapter 7 if all goes as planned. After that... Well, you'll see. 

Name meanings (Venusian language)

Akume ~ Princess

Ajama ~ more or less sister in that case, the term for someone indebted to a dragocorn

Zemor ~ white flame

Yisa ~ kind heart

Jiya ~ greeting dawn

Jayna ~ dismissing dusk

Kashar ~ honored knight (yeah, sure...)

Dinai ~ pure one

I think that was everything for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and building Venus' society.

Comments of all sort (flames excluded) go to [Minaru@gmx.de][1].

Ja ne, yours

Matthias

   [1]: mailto:Minaru@gmx.de



	6. Chapter Five: Absence Makes the Heart Gr...

Stars in Love

A Journey Through Time and Back   
  


Author's Note   
  


Signs at the beginning of each paragraph:

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from   
  


Chapter Five: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Stronger - Or Does It Make It Long Longer?   
  


Heavens of Jupiter (Saturn)

The winds blew past us with such power I had never witnessed before, although I never set foot on Jupiter… No, that was the wrong term, since you couldn't set foot on Jupiter. Rather, you could only fly into it. The ground of Jupiter was nothing more than a bare wasteland, stony ground that made even the deserts of Venus appear to be the biggest oasis in the entire universe. All cities, as Sailor Jupiter had explained to me, were built in the sky and I had yet to learn how that was possible. Jupiter was not very highly populated, except by a human-like race and a "fairly strong breed of dragons" as Zemor put it.

I tightly gripped Zemor's skin and managed to hold myself on the back of the mighty dragocorn that was now my Ajama, while Mercury and Jupiter flew to the left and right of us. True, their attack powers and skills were only on the basic level but their teleportation power was on a much higher level that was even greater than my own. That was shortly explained by the different situations in which we gained our powers and the training we were granted. As for the senshi of this time, they were raised more as princesses than as warriors. This was expected in a more or less peaceful time with only small threats. They were trained properly, probably mostly in defense. We, on the other hand, were literally thrown into our destinies when we were reborn. We had to learn everything ourselves and through rough experience. That counted more for the other senshi than me, but nevertheless it was true.

"We're closing in on Tornado Road, Central Capital of Jupiter," Zemor announced, giving a slight snort with an undertone of dislike. My Ajama had already voiced his _disagreements with the local dragons and I was not one to press the issue. We were here to check on reports considering our target, although I had doubts that we would encounter anything here._

A quick search on Mercury and its strange aquatic population had brought up nothing unusual I think and so we had made a straight beeline for Jupiter. I just hoped Minako and the Past Venus and Mars found something on their flight to Mars… Or should I not hope? Because that would incline worry and I didn't want to worry much more. I worried enough anyway, being out of Minako's presence, riding a crossbreed of a dragon and an unicorn that was indebted to me and a lot of other things.

"Do not worry, Lady Rhea," Including the small fairy named Dinai, that had a somewhat annoying aristocratic attitude, although I could tell it was not naturalnatural. "I do not worry, Dinai. I'm only concerned over the edge…" The fairy advisor gave me a puzzled look, than turned serious. "You must focus on your inner strength and peace." Oh goody… One more smart remark in that direction and I would fling her off Zemor's back in an instant. "Give me a break…"

Venus Ark (Venus)

It was hot…. No, that was an understatement. Mars' atmosphere felt like a living hell. The sky was more or less pitch-black from the ash the countless volcanoes spewed. Lava seas and large streams snaked through the ground. I had to actually control my body temperature through my powers while standing on the deck of the Ark and scanning the planet we were about to land on. The Si'tahr – translated "Golden Arrow of Light" – descended slowly towards the ground and it felt as if it was getting even hotter with every couple feet that brought us closer to the ground.

"Is it just me or are all planets just like a big desert?" I murmured to myself. "Not really." Flinching, I gripped the railing to not fall over. "Yisa, you really will get me in trouble someday with your stalking." My childhood friend smiled innocently. "You could do just the same as me." I gave her a skeptical look. "Don't flatter me. I could never be so good at this as you." The elven girl remained serious and I wondered if she really meant her comment. "You'll understand soon." Ow, my head. Now she's becoming as cryptic as Hotaru.... Hotaru.... I wonder if she's all right.

"Don't worry… my friend. Your love will be okay. Remember Zemor and Dinai are with her," Yisa reassured me, laying a tender hand on my shoulder. I relaxed slightly and just sighed. "I know. Still, somehow I feel like we are separated for a month already and not only a few days."

The departure was a hectic one. Some of my mother's spies had informed her about similar readings on the other Inner Planets – including Saturn – like the one on Venus. We already guessed they were just henchman like this Dark Elf and drapyr. But nevertheless, we had to check it out and the fastest way was to separate into two groups. The groups had pretty much chosen themselves. Zemor, as a dragocorn, was an inter-dimensional flyer that would be quicker than we with the Ark. So they went to check out Mercury and Jupiter and then would meet us on Saturn. 

Still, I wished Hotaru could have been with me. The quiet hours of traveling were kind of lonely and would have given us enough time to actually talk…   
  
---Flashback---

Venus, Royal Palace

"Your Highness?" Unsure of what to do or say, I stood uneasy before the throne of Queen Aphrodite. Cloaked in her greenish-white gown, she looked like a true goddess and not the woman I still considered my mother. Her presence alone radiated such a power, grace and even more love, that you could never think of her as an ordinary woman. To say the least… she wasn't one. She was my mother, true, but even more, Aphrodite was the Queen of Venus and the true Goddess of Love and Beauty of this time. I would follow her on this path one day. However to achieve what she was now would take me a long time.

Aphrodite smiled. That smile could probably melt a glacier. "Welcome, my child. I'm very pleased to meet you in person after all." My mother scanned me critically. "You have really proven to become a strong warrior and true princess." The proud tone in her voice touched my heart and filled it with an incredible warmth. I tried to not let my emotions show on my face however, and remained in my formal pose. "And you still haven't forgotten about your manners either… Unlike someone who has less years than you," Aphrodite added and with another smile.

I returned the smile and relaxed. "You wanted to speak to me before we leave, mother?" Aphrodite nodded and rose from her throne to come face to face with me. Somehow I already guessed what the talk would be about, an all too familiar topic in the last days. "Do not be afraid, my Aishar. I sense that your feelings are true and sincere. Although it might not be what I had in mind, I also have to accept what the future holds. However, there is just one thing I want to know." The ease with that she read my heart startled me and I was unable to respond, so instead I just nodded to let her continue. "Are you happy?"

This caught me off guard. I expected to hear something like: Do you really know what you are doing or something like that. A reminder of my duties, responsibilities that I had, a motherly advice even but not….Under no circumstances had I expected to be asked this simple question. Looking into my mother's eyes, I knew she was serious about it and that my answer would mean a lot to her.

I didn't hesitate to give an answer. There was not much to think about although the words might have indicated the opposite. "Hai, I am. But we still are unsure where that leads us. You understand… I'm confused and Hotaru is too, I can tell that." Aphrodite laid her hands on my shoulders. "That does not matter. Remember, a true child of love always stands up for her feelings. And if they are sincere, they will be the strongest force you can achieve…"

---End Flashback---

Being happy… Yes, that was the important thing. I learned that long ago. No matter how hard life may be, you have to be strong and fight for what you believe. And I have always believed in love. And now that I finally felt true love, I would fight to not lose it again as I had so many times before. There was a voice deep in my heart that told me to hold onto this love whatever it cost. Hotaru had touched me in a place no one – not even Allen – since Kunzite had reached. And I was not going to let her go like I did with my last two loves.

"Absence makes the heart grow stronger… It is normal for you to miss her, because your love is still fresh. See it as sort of a test for both of you." Yisa's voice interrupted my voice and I looked at my old friend again. "And what makes you an expert on this matter all of a sudden?" The elf grinned. "You." Seeing my dumbfounded look she added: "This was something you once said to me, remember?" No, I didn't but she would have no intention of lying. "Oh…" was the only thing I said in reply and that furthermore ended the talk. Ares Capital was coming into view quickly and we would land in a matter of minutes.   
  


Jupiter (Zemor)

And here they came. About a dozen Jupiter dragons with their winged human riders flew in a formation of an arrow straight towards us. I felt Ajama Hotaru – she insisted to be called by her given incarnation name – shifting on my back. Giving a snort, I said, as controlled as possible despite my disapproval of the local race: "Here comes the welcome party… And they seem to not be very pleasant with the violation of their airspace." The last comment was merely meant as a joke, but Akume Jupiter took it still upon her to take matters into her hands. "Don't worry. That won't be a problem."

She flew say a short way in front us as we closed in on the incoming _welcome party. Seeing their planet's princess with them, the riders immediately dropped their fighting attitude, however they remained prepared for whatever might come. Jupiter maneuvered herself forward to the leading dragon rider and began a formal introduction and explanation about our business here. I could most likely have declined, but there was no choice now. Aishar had told me to make sure Ajama Hotaru wasn't hurt and I was going to do just that – no matter whatever humiliation I would be put through in the process._

After a few minutes of private talk, we were flying, surrounded by the division of dragons, in the general direction of Jupiter's capital city. The comments that were made among the other dragons didn't go unheard by me. But I was used to it, so I just ignored them. Our time here would be limited anyway and for this period I would put up with them. Even when every part of my soul screamed at me, I could ignore it. If only for the sake of my Ajama and her mission… Unfortunately, this was a problem because the comments didn't go unnoticed by my rider too.

"It seems they don't like you. Can you tell me why?" Trying to avoid the subject, I replied: "Long story." She went silent for a moment, but I knew from the little time I had gotten to know her, she wasn't one to give up so easily if someone she saw as a friend had a problem. "We still have some time left. So, care to explain?" Giving a mixture of a sigh and a groan, I submitted to her. After all, she was my Ajama and even when I wanted to spare her my own problems, I could not fight her wish.

"Ok, then. I'll give you the less detailed version. You must know the dragon race of Jupiter is a very honorable one. They are so loyal to their own kind that any outstanding individuals have a zero chance of even being considered. They see us dragocorns as a disease – to say the least. That is why no dragocorn, although we are capable of space travel, never went to Jupiter. If I say I think of them as snobs, that would be a very mild way to put it. They are warriors, but most of the time they act like they are nobility." I didn't add that this part probably better belonged to us than them….

"Ah, now I see and I understand very well." I almost forgot to fly. Her words were of so much sincerity that I didn't doubt she really understood. She patted me on my head with one hand reassuringly and sent a wave of comfort through my system. There, again. Again she had showed signs of fairy magic without even noticing it. However, Lady Dinai had noticed and I really hoped she could help my Ajama. "I understand very well, Zemor. Back then in my time, before I awakened as a Sailorsenshi, I was always called a freak and all sorts of names I don't even want to remember."

Poor child. I haven't thought about what abilities like hers could have caused in her world where magic was an unknown thing to ninety-nine percent of the planet. With that in mind, she could understand how much this really bothered me much better than Aishar ever could.

I heard a dragon directly in front of us saying something like: "Do we really have to take this bastard along…" A single golden flame shout out of my mouth and slightly burned the tail of the dragon. It gave a painful yelp and almost threw its rider off. I chuckled and when I moved my head to look behind me, I saw Ajama Hotaru smiling.   
  


Mars (Past Venus)

Ares Capital was huge, to say the least. I had only been here two or three times. The only time I really remembered was Mars' "Accepting Party" before going into Serenity's service. The Royal Family was a proud family that was loved by almost everyone, but had very limited power themselves. Most of the decisions were made by a council elected by the city population. Since Ares Capital was, in a way the only real countable city, everything on Mars was decided there. My future self said it reminded her of the British system – whatever that meant.

The day went as expected. A formal banquet in our honor, some polite conversations with the aristocrats, before we finally were able to bring up the cause of our visit, only to be reassured that it seemed to be a false alarm and the strange energy had been vanished from Mars completely. Somehow I had a feeling the damn demon was playing games with us. However, I could sense that even my other self thought there was more behind the whole thing that was obvious to us. For me, the whole ordeal was too… greasy. They could have easily informed us about the disappearance of whatever it was they spotted while we were still on our way.

And so, we met outside after our hosts had finally let us go. "Phew, I have never seen so many slimy, self-centered and, and… I don't know… snobbish people in one room. Has anyone else got the feeling that they were just playing the polite act?" I rubbed my chin at my future self's comment. To be honest, I actually had the impression that they were hiding something, but probably that's what she meant.

"There _are some political problems between Venus and Mars lately, that's why I actually wondered why they cooperated so easily at first anyway. The Royal Family practically informed mother's spies and that was only a few weeks after a catastrophic meeting. Normally, they would be moping until the end of the year."_

Athena had been quiet during the whole conversation, she had been very quiet throughout the whole meeting actually. I tried to guess why, since the now established rulers were not her family anymore. Her father and mother had been _offered to step back from their position and have their well-earned rest. Knowing the typical aristocratic complots, affairs and power struggles that were obvious to the public but willingly ignored, there had been more behind the case of Mars' parents. She wasn't on good terms with Mars' government, council as well as royals, since then._

"I have to confirm what Aishar is saying. This is not ordinary and we all know what that means with Marsian aristocrats, right?" I nodded, Minako and Yisa looked confused, the former a bit more than the latter. "Or maybe not anyone… At least we should keep our eyes open. Don't want to have anything stabbed through our backs."

"You think they are plotting something? Against us, a moon delegation?" Yisa wondered out loud and I made a hushing gesture to indicate to her to be quiet while we could be heard. Minako shrugged, she seemed to adjust quickly to the thought. Maybe the systems on her planet and time gave her more insight to understand the matter at hand. "It would be quite difficult with three senshi, an elf and two fairies," she commented.

Mars shook her head and responded much quieter. "If there is something up they will be more subtle. Watch especially what you are drinking." After a while she added: "We should split now and search for that energy despite what they are saying. I suggest we make groups of two and…" To our surprise Yisa was quick to interrupt, something that probably only I, the Princess, and the Queen dared to do with Athena.

"No. I think you're quicker in tracking than we are and it would be suspicious if we all leave." Turning to the fairies that had been quiet throughout the short talk, she gestured to them. "Take the fairies; they can help you." I shrugged and Athena returned my gesture. "If you insist. We'll meet back in my… no, let's say outside – you know the spot, Aishar – in at least two hours." With that she was gone, Jiya and Jayna in tow.

I couldn't help it, but somehow Yisa seemed more nervous than usual. She could be quite a hyper-active girl, just like me, which was part of her elven heritage. However, I couldn't remember seeing her so nervous since… since I introduced Zemor to her when we were young. My childhood friend was hiding something and neither Minako nor I seemed to know what. Probably sending the fairies with Mars was a sign that we would get the knowledge very soon. I just wasn't prepared for what I would be hearing.

Jupiter (Dinai)

"Concentration. Patience. Let the energy flow and don't force it. The earth, the wind – let them be a part of your entire being." With a hissing sound, the arrow shot through the air. It didn't lack power. In fact, it more closely resembled an energy bolt, a LARGE energy bolt. But it missed its target by several feet. I sighed deeply.

Shaking my head, I made a gesture for her to let the bow vanish. We had been making slow progress, but at least some progress was better than none at all.. It was hard alone to train someone like her, with her gifts, but I was by no means a High Elf and Lady Rhea wasn't the easiest student either. Sure… She was willing to learn and her self-control was enormous for someone her age and the quick aging she had gone through in her time. Still, her usage of power was still rough and superficial. She used too much power to strike. No wonder, really, when you thought about what exactly her powers could and were meant to do. Her gift was the total opposite but when used correctly, trained and perfected, would make her a nearly unbeatable fighter.

"I know, this is hard. But you must try and look deeper into yourself, into your soul. Try to either clear your thoughts entirely or…" I grinned, knowing she would like this opportunity. "Try to rely on your emotions. Think happy thoughts or something. But never forget you MUST be in harmony with the elements – all of them."

While I explained, I remembered the first time I met her. Not directly, but it gave me my first impression of why Yisa wanted me so badly to train her. 

---Flashback---

Magellan Palace Gardens, Venus

Going on a journey? Training a senshi… with fairy powers?! Either Queen Aphrodite had gone insane to allow that or this was really serious. Yeah, sure I knew about her daughter's prophetic dreams, the Queen shared everything with me so I should know. But still this seemed a little sudden. I needed to make a clear, objective – or was this subjective then? – picture about my soon-to-be charge. It's not that I would stand back and refuse anyway, Yisa knew me too well to not believe this.

Voices were coming from a secluded spot in front of me. Quiet and almost whispering, but not for the ears of a fairy. I heard them clearly through the wind. And I could easily make out Lady Aishar's unmistakable voice, yet older, so that probably was the future one. Then the other had to be the one I was to train.

Without a noise, I flew behind some bushes and peered through them, quietly listening on the conversation between the future Senshi of Venus and Saturn. Actually, it was just the end of the conversation. "… So seems to be that we still don't have time to talk, huh?" The black-haired one said a bit disappointed. I could sense waves of uncertainty, not because of a lack of trust really but more of a feeling when words are missing; what hadn't been said – a confirmation for both of them to ease their mind…

"No…" Venus hesitated for a moment than pulled Saturn close and kissed her for a very long moment. What was uncertainty first became pure now. Trustful, a reminder of the other feelings, but only for a short while. As soon as they would be separated, and had some time alone, the doubts would come back. Their bond was strong indeed. Even in this low and fresh stage, I could feel the power flowing and growing. However, they needed training. Both of them. First, for their own powers that were currently sleeping in them. And after that, they needed to learn to harmonize together.

"I'll miss you. I wish we could go together," Saturn's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Since that… whatever it was that happened I feel even more… linked to you." Venus nodded. "I know. I have the same feeling. But it is better that way. We will be back together before we know it. Promise."

What was said after that I couldn't hear anymore since they left arm in arm towards the palace's main entrance. It was time for me to go too. I got what I was here for and my decision was made and only strengthened.

---End Flashback---   
  


I promised, after seeing the two young lovers that were still so confused, that I would protect them as best I could. As a fairy in my position, it was my duty to help these brave fighters. If only parts of what Yisa's visions foretold became true, and judging by the situation that was already the case, both of them had enough to handle. They needed every bit of power and every help possible. I may have been at the Queen's court a long time, but I never forgot my principles and the kind heart of a fairy over that. These two would succeed in what cruel fate and destiny had laid upon them and I would do my best to aid them in that.

The sound of controlled breathing let me snap back to reality and I stared in amazement at my charge. A soft swirling aura of red, green, blue and yellow danced around her. She had all four elements she knew about in harmony. And that was her second real try… Maybe I had underestimated her. She was capable of learning and she was capable of controlling. Perhaps she had found the focus she needed to bring her powers to a full extent now.

With a gesture, the fairy-magic bow fell into her outstretched hand. Drawing it slowly, a pure white arrow formed. This time it was an arrow and not the mini-version of a supernova. With accuracy betraying everything I thought was possible, she shot it right through all three targets in ONE turn and they were not in a row behind each other but next to each other. And the most astonishing thing was that the single arrow had held more power than the energy bolt from before.

Rhea smiled weakly. "Good enough?" I tried hard not to laugh, really. She had just surpassed my best hopes in her. However, she was partly right. That was just the beginning of the training… but it was very promising. "Very well, why don't we try that again? You will not have half a minute to concentrate before attacking in a real battle." She nodded and was about to repeat the process when two very excited and agitated senshi came flying right to our little training ground a bit outside the planet's capital.

"I think we found what caused the energy reading," explained Mercury. Rhea jumped up, her aura practically flaring. "Where?" Zemor came trotting over from his resting place and looked ready to battle also. Jupiter had a grave look on her face. "It just attacks the city."   
  


Mars, Palace _Gardens (Yisa)_

How do you tell someone you've known your whole life as your best friend, you're really her sister? (Author's note: Don't tell me you didn't get this until now). This problem was difficult enough alone, not to mention that you had to tell this not only to your present time sister, but to the future incarnation of her as well. Not easy you say. You wouldn't know the half of it. I'd bet my wings that there wasn't anyone in a similar position as me in a radius of, let's say the next dozen galaxies…

I had wondered over the question for the last few days. Not that I have never wondered about how to finally share this secret with Aishar before, but now it was different. I knew the kingdom would fall and I wasn't so foolish as to ignore that probably nobody else besides the senshi and a few others would _survive. That meant this was my last chance. I could tell Aishar later maybe but not Minako – it became sort of confusing to call them both by their princess' name, so I decided to call the future one by her given name. She insisted anyway. Minako would be gone soon, one way or another, and I didn't want her to go back with the knowledge she should never know. However, then I would tell Aishar. Would that mean she knew too? Ack, this was confusing._

I shook my head to clear it and cast a glance behind me. Both Aishars were giving me confused and questioning looks. I managed to produce a faint smile. "So where was this safe spot we could talk," I asked Aishar – the one from this time. "Just around the corner," was the reply. She exchanged a long glance with her counterpart and shrugged. I mentally felt chilly. This was going to be hard, maybe even harder than I thought.

We rounded the corner and sat down on the edge of the stone fountain in the middle of the secluded area in silence. And this silence lasted for a couple of LONG minutes. None of us spoke. I knew I should say something. Both of them knew me well enough to have already guessed something was up and were now waiting for me to begin. I had no choice then. Right when I wanted to actually start and just blurt it out, I remembered something and changed my plan of action.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Both of them looked up, probably surprised by the broken silence although they expected me to talk. Aishar nodded at once, Minako hesitated and I almost thought she didn't remember but then she repeated her counterpart's action and smiled inwardly as did the other one… This was not making it any easier. They acted like they were exactly the same person... well, technically they were. On some parts Aishar seemed more mature, on others Minako. I couldn't tell any other major difference – except their love life choices that is. At least I had a plan now to approach them.   
  


---Flashback---

Venus, six years before the _present time_

I was nervous. No, okay… I was an emotional wreck. She was coming. The first time she would be coming to her hometown village without knowing it. And I had the difficult and heartbreaking task to greet her as a complete stranger. My sister…. It was cruel. Nobody could even begin to understand how I felt. They would never understand. Part of it was that it was a secret I could never tell anyone. Only mother and her fairy advisor knew. Not even Jiya and Jayna had a clue about my true origin and if I would say one word that would make a political éclat or something like that. I didn't understand it and I didn't want to. I was just a child, a teenager actually, for an elf. Our minds grew quicker than that of humans but not so quick as that of a fairy.

And then they came. At first it was only a bunch of palace servants and other human and elven adults that acted like they were something really important and not only dress-women of the royal family of Venus. I knew most of them, through seeing, not through talking or any sort of dealing with them. There were only a few at the palace I was allowed to see during my rare visits. Most of the time I only saw my mother. I hated it…

Finally everyone parted for a young girl who was around seven or eight. Okay, I knew how old she was, the same age as I was. She was just not aware of her elven age… _Stop that. If you think of her like that you will spill the secret during the first ten seconds! I reminded myself sharply. At least it was not for me to do the first greeting but the Sage Radina, the wise head of our village. She was still young for a human, however, she already received high esteem._

With a smile and a slight bow, Radina greeted the Lady Aishar of Venus. "Welcome, princess. Your visit is honoring us and we will do anything to make it pleasant for you." Aishar smiled the typical little-child smile that could fool everyone but me. Although I hadn't got to see her much and was not even thinking about speaking to her, the connection was still there. Something only sisters could know. How often had I wanted to speak with her when I visited mother… I wanted to say something, anything, because I didn't understand why I should keep this a secret from her. I still didn't understand and it made me sad that mother only gave me vague answers to that question. When was this right time she spoke about? Was this some sort of destiny crap the fairy twins talked about all the time?

My melancholic thoughts were interrupted suddenly when I realized Radina was speaking about me. "… sure that Yisa will show you everything around here." I managed a quick nod to signal my attention but knew as I had known before that the young Aishar was not buying it.

After some more introduction and boring – for both of us – formalities they finally left us alone. Alone, a princess and an elf that were secretly sisters, and only one of them knew. I wondered if Radina had done this on purpose. It was already arranged that I would be sort of a personal guide for Aishar. As much as I hated the idea, I didn't want to be the girl for everything. I just wanted to know her a little bit better if nothing more was allowed. And this was the perfect opportunity. Aishar would be staying a few months with us. Queen Aphrodite masked this as a "civilization training" for her daughter. Part of it was true, since she needed to get along with the different races and our village was just perfect for that. However, I knew she wanted to give us a chance to get to know each other. Now the only question was how to begin.

"Hey, I knew you. I saw you in the palace sometimes, you spoke with my mother, right?" I blinked. She noticed me after all? And she remembered me? "How come a child like you is allowed to see my mother?" I smiled and let my wings buzz slightly to make my point clear. "I'm not that much of a child. At least not in my race." Casually I avoided to mention the fact that she wasn't either.

Aishar's eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity. "You mean you're an adult already?" Shaking my head I giggled a little that turned into a soft laugh. "Not that old. And if you are wondering, let's say… my father is just an old friend of your mother." Well, at least that was the truth. For a moment the young princess thought about that, then extended her small hand and looked at me with this childish smile of hers again. "Say, why can't we be friends? I don't like you to be like a servant, running around and getting things for me. You seem nice and I think we could get along well."

For a long moment I stared dumbfounded at her. How could she be so open? I expected to see her as the average princess everyone saw in her but she was so much like… like… me. Finally I decided that could be the best solution for the moment and took her hand. "Ok, friends."

---End Flashback---

Both Venus' were smiling happily at the memory and we shared a moment of comfortable silence, all of us thinking about the old times. After that day we had instantly become the closest friends possible, sharing almost everything. It was the first and the last visit of Aishar made to our village before she went to the moon to be trained as a Sailorsenshi. We did have a lot of fun together, adventures, laughter but also sad times. We had been through thick and thin and we still were, at least I hoped so. A little while after Aishar found and rescued Zemor she had to leave. However, every once in a while the young princess would come and visit, more often to see me and the village than her mother.

A single tear escaped my eye. I couldn't tell if it was a tear of joy or sadness, maybe both. Aishar caught it immediately. And then the hard part began. "Why did you want us to remember all that, Yisa," she asked and Minako nodded. "Although it was nice to do so, I had almost forgotten what it really was like in the old times. We had been just like sisters." I bit my lip and swallowed hard. It was now or never. There most likely wasn't a better opportunity to come. "We were."

"Sure we were and we still are," Aishar was quick to answer. "But that still doesn't answer my question." I shook my head and sighed. "Yes, it does." Both of them looked at me. I couldn't tell who was the first to realize the meaning of my words. They stared at me hard, waiting for some sort of unspoken confirmation or denial. When I didn't give one they looked at each other for a few seconds, turned back to me and finally said in unison: "WE ARE???"

I laughed… Despite everything, the seriousness of the situation, despite all that time I waited for this to happen and expected it to be sort of a teary-eyed event, I laughed. They were so damn funny, both of them. They looked as if they were more shocked by the shock than by my revelation to them. And now they were giving me odd stares, probably thinking I actually joked. That made me laugh all the more. I felt so free and relieved all of a sudden. It was a great feeling to finally have said it. Well, not exactly, but the truth was out and I just… laughed.

After several more moments I finally calmed down receiving "you are crazy"-looks from both versions of my sister. I chuckled once more before taking a few breaths. "Sorry, it's just… Your expressions were priceless." Both blushed – at the same time. "Seriously now. I didn't joke, but before you ask or squeeze me to death, please let me explain."

We settled down once again and watched the water spraying, illuminated by the hot atmosphere. After a while I continued. "Maybe you wondered why you never heard of your father. Well, as you have already guessed, he is dead. It was at the time your… our mother was still young, a princess just like you are, seeking adventures every now and then. However, she was almost old enough to claim the throne and the hopes in her were high. A few months before Aphrodite was crowned she met a young man – an elf to be exact. He was just a poor farmer although his magical talent was quite high. As you may have guessed, they fell in love. Why or what exactly happened, I can't say since I never met our father. He died before he even knew we existed. His heart was weak and his willpower already too low. Mother wanted to help him but feared everything would come out if she got help from the palace. A farmer and a princess… When she explained it to me I never really understood but now I know, we all know, this would have been a scandal. The new Queen's reputation would have been weakened, maybe the people and the aristocrats would have even disowned her. Mother always felt bad for hesitating."

I took a deep breath and looked at my sisters. The emotions playing in their eyes were mirroring each other and I hurried to explain further before my own emotions could take over. "Only a week later the Queen found out a week after his death that she was pregnant. Her elven doctor told her she awaited twins – part elves as well as human. While the origin of the father was easy to mask, this fact was not. The young queen would have to face the consequences. Fearing the worst for her unborn babies, she made a painful decision. Right after their birth, the twins were separated. One was entrusted to the Queen's closest friend, the Sage Radina, so she could be raised in her village. The other one would be properly raised as the Princess of Venus, because her powers had already written her destiny. These two children were you… and me." 

Before I could speak one more word I found Aishar crying into my clothing and Minako hugging me closely with some more reservation. Between sobs, my sister – the present one – managed to finally utter some words. "I'm so sorry…" I was taken aback. Sorry? She? Why should my sister be sorry than I was the one… "You had to go through all this. Why did you never tell me? Why did mother never tell me?" Making soothing noises I brushed tenderly through my sister's golden hair and looked up at Minako who was actually a lot calmer than her counterpart and I was not sure if it was the age difference.

Minako smiled at me. "You, both you and mom, wanted to protect me… us from what would follow if anyone would find out about our origin. The times are bad enough already and when Venus' peace collapses…" I closed my eyes, she didn't finish the sentence though. It was clear anyway for all of us. Her controlled tone stunned me. It seemed like she knew all along. The moment we met again on Venus, she knew.

"How can you be so calm about this when you just found out you have a twin sister not to mention the fact we are partly elves?" Minako shrugged. "I guess that when you have the future daughter of your princess running in and out of your life on a frequent basis, you pick up some things. While we were together on Venus I thought back to the old times and now with the somehow more distant perspective it was easy to make the connection. Maybe I just still denied it. However it made sense."

Aishar looked at me first and then at her counterpart, I followed her gesture immediately. "You mean Princess Serenity's daughter is visiting you from the future?" Minako shrank a bit under our penetrating gazes. "Well… yes. Don't expect me to explain it. That would spoil your fun in the future, Aishar. Believe me." My this time's sister made a face and looked grumpy at her older ego. "Spoil-sport."

We laughed and it was just like you could actually feel the tension being washed away. We just sat there, laughing and hugging each other. If anyone could have seen us at the moment they would think we were some crazy kids and not three princesses by birthright… But who cared about what someone thought about us? We finally had TRULY found each other and after all that time I could proudly say, at least to myself, that I had a sister – at the moment even two of them.   
  


Jupiter, near Tornado Road (Saturn)

"Just to make it clear: I'm just going with you to fight that thread, not to protect that lousy bunch of dragons," Zemor pointed out and gave a low rumble to underline his words. We were flying at top speed in the direction of Tornado Road, the capital of Jupiter. The other two senshi had reported a lot of trouble going on there but didn't want to go into details. They just explained we had to see it ourselves. While I thought that might prove good training for my new skills and Dinai had that fairy code to help any innocent in need anyway, Zemor didn't seem to be very happy by the idea of helping the hated race. I thought this was just a mask. From what I learned dragocorns were very gentle and wouldn't harm a fly as long as it didn't attack them… or got on one's nerves.

"Now, come on. You don't actually want to tell me that you would really stand back and watch innocent's die when you could do something." Zemor snorted at my comment and shook his head. "I would never do that, however this is another matter." I exchanged a look with my fairy teacher. Dinai seemed to be a little shocked and I had to say that I did not know that the hatred between Zemor's race and the Jupiter dragons was going that deep. I wished Minako was here, she would know what to do and say.

Before anyone could voice another word Tornado Road came into view. The sight was one of pure chaos. Never would I have believed Mercury and Jupiter if they had told me that earlier. Around the city tons of dragons with their respective riders were trying to stand their ground – or should I say fly their air? –, one after another falling to the attacking enemies that threatened to overrun the whole city. The enemies were dozens of black dragocorns, drapyrs, as Zemor called them. Their number was growing up to an hundred or more while I let my gaze wander over the rows of attackers and defenders.

"So… What are you doing now, oh big hero," Jupiter asked slightly annoyed by my Ajamas display of disapproval for her people. I knew she understood Zemor's point but the loyalty to her people was greater than that. And so, before Zemor could answer, she took off in the direction of the battlefield without another look back. Mercury shouted after her, then just followed in resignation. I wanted to follow too, knowing that waiting for Zemor to join us could be fatal for the people of Jupiter and for my allies. I stopped though and looked at the masses of drapyrs. They were too many) to take all alone, even with my new powers. To produce an effective outcome I would need a lot of concentration. That was just the situation Dinai spoke about. There wouldn't be time in a real fight to concentrate that long before attacking. Not if you are not shielded.

I noticed Zemor was watching the fight going on. Even though the participation of the two senshi in the fight was equaling the odds a bit, the defenders were still largely at a disadvantage. They lacked the speed, power and coordination to actually harm the black counterpart of Zemor's race. "Look, I know you are not actually friends with those dragons but do you really wish to stand back and watch them get killed?"

Zemor didn't budge. "If one us would be in trouble none of them would even think about moving a claw to help. So why should I?" The coldness in his voice reminded me of myself somehow. Sometimes I felt the same after a long school day with all the snide comments and the pure avoidance. It wasn't something new and what I couldn't understand for myself. However I knew where reactions as Zemor's could lead to. I knew it all too well.

"You will regret that attitude someday, Zemor. Believe me, I know what I'm speaking about. It's not a solution to repay hatred with hatred. Whoever started this whole thing is not what is important and it also is not important to make your decisions depending on what others say about you," I repeated what Chibiusa once said to me. "What is important is that you are yourself and that you make your own decisions independent of what others might think." After a short pause, I added. "Someone has to make the first move, you know that."

For a long time Zemor just stared straight ahead, watching the raging battle. Dinai still hovered over my shoulder, impatiently waiting to do something and I could feel my own coolness melting while watching the battle that it didn't seem possible to win. Maybe it was also that fairy gifts – Dinai still kept silent about why I had these, saying I would find out soon enough – in me that cried out to help the innocent. Finally Zemor gave a snort and braced his wings. "You're just like Aishar, you know that? She is always able to make me soft…"

With a battle roar he shot forward and I had to tighten my grip on his back, more out of surprise than actually necessity. Opening his mouth my Ajama shot a well-aimed flame right at a drapyr that was just about to sneak up to an isolated dragon. Rider as well as dragon turned around to see Zemor flying by them at top speed. "If you want to live, follow me!" he roared. Surprisingly after a moment of hesitation the dragons seemed to regroup and were attacking as one unit, following Zemor as if there never was any hostility between them and the dragocorns.

Zemor flew at a speed and performed moves I never thought were possible. Still I didn't have any problems standing up and jumping on his head. (Author's Note: Ouch…) Balancing myself and making sure Zemor didn't mind I raised the Silence Glaive and closed my eyes in concentration. "Give me some time," I said. "How much?" was Zemor's response. "Enough."

I felt the magic inside of me. Once again I wished Minako could be here. If she had been, we might be able to activate the same energy as back on Venus. But it was useless to think about what could be. The present had to be my center of attention. Everything else was pointless. The now and here was the important time and place.

A white aura came to life around me and I began chanting, calling to the elements I knew and to those I didn't know were counted as elements until recently. "Earth. Fire. Wind. Water." The power increased even more and I was sure the glow around me was now flaring with light. Somewhere between the next part I heard Dinai calling me to stop and that I wasn't ready for this now. "Life." I couldn't stop now. This whole mess had to end. I just wanted to go home and spent some time with Minako. "Love." _Give me strength, Minako. "Essence." My hands trembled and I bit my lip. The pure and tremendous power channeled through my glaive was almost unbearable. "Light."_

With a cry of exhaustion as well as bottled emotions, emotions about the whole unfair situation, I released the magic in one all-illuminating blast of energy not really caring for the accuracy.   
  


Mars (Venus)

Halfway back to our meeting point – we were walking around the palace a little – I suddenly stopped. A sharp pain was coursing through my entire body. Dully I heard Aishar and Yisa calling me, asking if I was alright. I didn't feel like it. My soul seemed to ache and somehow I knew exactly what caused it. The tiny band that was there since the incident on Venus burdened with incredible power.

"Hotaru…" I whispered and closed my eyes, trying to find a way to help her, give her strength or something. Concentrating I found the small line between our souls and touched it carefully, sending waves of energy, comfort and love through. The bond seemed to stabilize immediately and I knew Hotaru would be alright now. Sighing in relief I let the concentration fade away and allowed myself to almost collapse when my counterpart and sister wouldn't have supported me immediately.

"Everything okay?" Yisa looked concerned. I shook my head to clear it and then smiled weakly at my sister. That felt still awkward to say but probably was easier for me than Aishar. "Yeah… Just need a little rest." Aishar touched my forehead and I was already guessing what she was doing. "You spent much energy. What happened?"

I winced slightly at the attempt to stand straight. "Hotaru… She was in danger… No, in need of more power. Somehow I felt it. It's okay now." Aishar nodded in understanding and Yisa hugged me immediately. "I hope she is alright. What if they really ran into the demon?" I didn't even want to think about that, although I was pretty sure that was not the case. "I hope so too, Yisa. I hope so too."

After a while my strength returned slowly and I was able to walk by myself again. We reached the fountain at the same time as Mars and Yisa's fairies stepped into the secluded area from a different direction. Mars stopped for a moment, maybe sensing the emotional turmoil all three of us were still in, then shrugged and walked over to us. "Nothing. Maybe it really was a hoax to buy time or something." Not really believing that, I looked around suspicious. "I don't know. I get the feeling someone is watching us the whole time." Yisa nodded in confirmation, only Aishar seemed a bit perplexed. Now I knew for sure it was easy to feel the skills my elven heritage had gifted me with. In Aishar's case she may have been still too young or not that used to picking up on new techniques so quickly. That was something the Sailorsenshi of our time had perfected over the years.

With an earth-shattering screech something jumped down from the palace wall above us. The thing was too quick to see and before we knew it, I found myself stumbling backwards from a blow. I heard Yisa cry out in surprise and pain and my head whipped around immediately. Finally I got a good look on the attacker and my senses were tickling with unreleased hatred. It was a dark elf! He was holding Yisa in a strong grip and without another word jumped up and vanished out of view.

"Yisa!" both, Aishar and I cried in unison, and before we knew what we were doing, we were already chasing the dark elf, following our instincts that were telling us exactly where to go. Mars and the fairies had problems following but kept the pace. Running on the domed palace roof I growled furiously, all the exhaustion from before forgotten. "I don't think this dark elf knows what's good for him." Aishar nodded, angered as much as I was. "If he hurts my… our sister I'm going to personally cut him into many tiny pieces."

Mars, who had caught up with us, gave both of us a bewildered look. "Sister?" Giving her a grim look I answered. "Long story." Jiya flew in front of us. "We are close to her now. That elf can't be far away." Something warned me about immediate danger and I shouted: "Jump!" Everyone followed my lead and only moments after that an energy bolt raced over the spot, cutting deep holes into the roof.

Coming down I didn't hesitate long and called up my power. Without any question Jiya flew up to me, while Jayna did the same thing with Aishar. For not knowing about the whole thing both fairies had realized rather quickly what our being siblings meant. I could feel the incredible magic and I fully intended to use it.

The dark elf came into view, still holding onto Yisa as some sort of shield. That didn't matter to me. With one look at my counterpart she knew what to do. Calling up a fury storm of Crescent Beams, only vaguely reminding me of my powered-up attack she bombarded the dark elf, miraculously not coming even close to hurting our sister in the process. Calling up my magic – Jiya supporting me – I created my Wink-Chain Sword in a solid golden form. Lightning flashed around it and at speeds I thought were impossible I brought myself right behind the dark elf. Yisa foreseeing my actions used the surprise of the dark elf to her advantage and blinded him with a bright flash. At the moment she wriggled out of his grasp I thrust the sword forward cutting right through the elf's body.

"That," I said acidly, "is what happens when you mess with my sister." The dying elf moaned in pain. However he managed to speak. "You… don't know what you're up against, _elf princess. Before you know it, you and your little friend will be dead." Concentrating a Love and Beauty Shock in my free hand I ended his miserable life in one quick motion. "We'll see about that."_

Turning around I found Yisa already supported by Aishar. She smiled at me weakly. "I told you, you could do the stalking as well as I do."   
  


Space near Jupiter (Jupiter)

Silently I watched Saturn and the small Venusian fairy train. I had to say I was impressed by Saturn's fast recovery. Although the energy she released was not brutal, only too pure for the dark dragons to endure, the concentration surely had taken a lot out of her. And she was still standing. I didn't know that much about magic and magic creatures like elves, fairies and so on, however, there was only one race that could probably have such reserves that even reached higher than ours. Maybe we would see soon if my theory was right.

Looking back on the slowly shrinking orb of my mother star I mused that this had surely been an exciting adventure and it only increased my worry. The political situation at the moment was not the best anyway but now so many other things had happened in the days since the two senshi from the future had come. Evil began to spread its dark creatures everywhere, creatures that hadn't been spotted over a hundred or thousands of years. Not very reassuring.

Well at least a dragocorn had finally made its peace with the Jupiter dragons. I could understand Zemor's reaction very well and had to say that I always thought our local dragon race to be a bit… stubborn to outsiders. However Zemor's actions had proven to them that not all other dragons were bad and untrustworthy. Now he even was acknowledged as an honored member or something although Zemor tried to refuse. The initial reaction of the Jupiter dragons to follow Zemor immediately just showed how much most of them wished to end this hostility but none of them dared to.

Saturn and Dinai had stopped their training for the moment and I saw the raven-haired senshi stare absently into the space around us. We were on our way to Saturn to meet the others and check out the last energy reading. I knew she was worried. The young senshi might not have showed it but the worry about her companion was almost palpable. These two needed each other badly. Never before had I seen such an… interesting relationship these two shared. At one moment it seemed they were totally uncertain of their feelings but at the next they were a heart and a soul, not wanting to be separated. I had to say I envied them and just hoped for them that everything would go well in the end. 

Venus Ark (Mars)

It was a strange feeling being relieved to leave Mars. Since mother and father had stepped back from their position, I didn't trust my way around the Royal Palace anymore and tried to avoid being there anyway. This had to be done though and I was glad we had it behind us. No wonder I searched so long and hard and didn't find anything. A dark elf. Whether dark or not, elves had always been good stalkers, quick and good in hiding. To track one you had to be an elf too.

Speaking elves, I had to be careful around Aishar from now on. She always tried to annoy me and now when she trained her newly-discovered gifts that could become dangerous. I never thought something like that would be possible. Sure mating between humans and elves was not uncommon but not like that, between two totally different classes in such a situation. Maybe it was true then. Love knows no limits whatsoever. Somehow I felt sympathy for the situation of the newfound sisters. My mother hadn't been a royal before she became queen too and that had always been a problem with the other aristocrats although this made her more beloved by the people. Aishar and Yisa's parents never had this chance. Poor girls.

I didn't move when the future Venus stepped up beside me. Yisa and Aishar had been going to Aishar's room to talk and I believed Minako didn't want to interrupt. It was very kind of her I had to admit. Probably there was also more on her mind while we stood there in a moment of silence watching the stars fly by. 

"Are you still worried?" I never had shown much sympathy for Sailorsaturn and the strange relationship the two senshi shared but understood now that it wasn't my place to say more. This was important. I could feel it in every nerve of my supernatural senses. There was more behind it than we could see although I guessed Yisa knew more. To her credit I had to say that I've gained more respect for the future version of the Senshi of Destruction through the incident on the star sailor.

"I could say no but you wouldn't believe me anyway." I managed a slight smile. "No, I wouldn't. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you everything would be alright… Although I would hardly believe it myself." Minako chuckled and was silent for a moment. "It's strange. So much has happened since we got here. Do you think this is all destiny? A test for us or something?"

"Everything is destiny," I answered her. "But you don't have to follow the destiny that was set for you. Believe in yourself and I'm sure you will achieve your goals." After a pause I added: "I have to apologize though. At first I had not been the biggest help." Minako smiled and touched my shoulder in a gesture of understanding. "It's alright. This is strange for all of us not only for you. I just wish this would all be over with soon."

I didn't have an answer to this. Sending a prayer up to the gods I cherished, I hoped her wish would come true and they could return to their time soon. Somehow I didn't believe it would be that easy.   
  


TBC   
  


Author's Note

Finished, finally. Now this took long I knew BUT there were a lot of things I had to do, including my joint project in German that is now finally finished. Also, I'm a bit disappointed I have to say. After the first chapters and the feedback I got I thought you all liked the fic but regarding the last chapters I didn't get one single feedback mail/review whatsoever. The FF.net users may be excused due to the downtime and restructuring. But to all of the other readers I have to say that after working so hard on the last chapter and thinking it is my best so far, I was disappointed by the lack of comments. I don't want to sound ungrateful but even I need some feedback sometimes. So please mail me (or review) at Minaru@gmx.de, thanks.

Now that that is done with, I have to admit that this chapter is mostly average quality, nothing special. Maybe that is to lack of feedback. One way or another I'm okay with it in the end, but not that much that I could say it reaches the quality of the last chapters.

There is really nothing important to explain about except that I'm not that sure about Dinai's personality at the moment so I described neutral for now. She will be a character we see throughout the fic so there is still enough space to actually give her a special characterization.

That's everything I can think of for now and I'm not really in the mood for long notes anyway. So I say until next time and don't forget to mail me PLEEEAAASE, ok?

Ja ne, yours

Matthias 


	7. Chapter Six: Tale of Percypher - Family ...

Stars in Love

A Journey Through Time and Back

Author's Note

Signs at the beginning of each paragraph:

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from

Chapter Six: Tale of Percypher – Family Ties 

Outer Space of Sol, near Saturn (Saturn)

Space flights were something special I had to admit, especially with a Dragocorn. Sure, without my senshi powers and the new gifts that I acquired through Dinai's training, it would be impossible to breathe here. But I was a child of the stars, and therefore, had the ability and the time to enjoy the wonders of space. That is, if I wouldn't have been too anxious at the moment. In the distance, the remarkable form of my mother star could already be seen and that meant we would arrive there in less than an hour. I knew I was acting like a fourteen year-old schoolgirl who was madly in love with her first boyfriend and that she didn't care about anything else in the world but hey… Who cares? It's my life.

"Nervous?" Zemor chuckled. "You don't know the half of it," I replied. Dinai grinned through the shining white orb of fairy magic protecting her from the void of space. "She's practically bursting with anticipation." I turned my wide-eyed gaze at the small fairy. Teasing was one of the last things I expected from her. To her credit, the palace fairy had begun to show signs of an easy-going behavior lately and I began to doubt that she was happy with her constant stay at court. Maybe she saw this as sort of a vacation, who knows… I would never understand fairies, for that to happen I probably had to be one.

Startled, I noticed that the fairy looked at me oddly, deep in thought. "Nani?" Dinai snapped out of her trance. "Hm? Oh… nothing." I shook my head not really believing her, but dropped the subject for the moment.

Finally Minako and I would be reunited. The few days of traveling were lonely and didn't do my heart any good. My spirit however had been strengthened and with my spirit, my powers. Dinai had shown me things I never thought were possible, but nevertheless were so easy to learn and control. My new and very first fairy advisor explained to me that these powers were natural and my already quick grasp on new powers and fast ability to use them was probably the whole solution. Still, I could tell just by her choice of words and her tone, how proud she actually was.

If something good had actually come of Minako's and my separation, it was the fact that I became even more determine to keep our relationship steady and deepen the bond we already had. Something told me that all this wasn't some cruel joke of destiny but actually fate – our personal fate for us to be together. And I could certainly not find anything cruel in this fate. Only the circumstances weren't all that pleasant.

Now the last thing left to be certain would be if Minako felt the same way. There were still doubts, doubts that I was analyzing too much, but it was that I just WANTED to it be this way – as fate, as this was meant to be… My senshi status practically demanded me to believe this sort of thing, but would she feel the same way? Would she… Could she want me more than just an average relationship? I had seen the longing sure, the pain from romances that didn't work, flirts that never made it to more. But what if… What if I couldn't make her happy, if, in the end, I were the one causing the pain? Just like everyone before me.

"We're almost there." I stared ahead at the transfixing orb in the middle of space. The planet of Saturn, to the scientologist, was not more than a ball of gas and other not breathable particles but for me it was so much more, my home or resting place might be a better classification. For millennia over millennia again, cycle after cycle, for the single purpose alone of bringing death in the end and rebirth for a new beginning. All that again and again until the day the last Silver Millennium fell and Queen Serenity asked… yes, offered me the chance to end all this and join the rebirth cycle of the other senshi on Earth.

Now, at this moment, I looked at my mother star. I could only see a place where decisions would be made, important things would occur. A planet where, maybe finally, it could be determined if there was actually a chance for Minako and me.

Planet of Saturn (Yisa)

With a soft vibration, Venus Ark landed at the entrance of the thick wood we had discovered from above. Transfixed, I stared at what I thought to be a miracle. Sure, I expected this. Mother and Radina had told me various stories and legends about Saturn – the secrets that probably not even its princess knew of. Yet, the sight before me, to actually see it – that wasn't quite believable. Saturn, the forbidden planet, the vast land that everyone expected it to be, only containing the Veils of Silence, treasuring the sleeping Saturn; this planet bore nature and beauty that even Venus couldn't compare to. The wood before us with its different colored trees, from above giving the impression of many tiny rainbows, was just an example. I couldn't wait for Hotaru to see this… She would be stupefied.

"Wow…" breathed Minako beside me, Aishar didn't say anything but mirrored her older self's expression. Mars stood just behind us, equally stunned about such beauty. "I have to admit," Jiya said, who hovered just above Minako's right shoulder, while her twin sister stayed with me, "I heard a lot about the wonders of Saturn, but this tops of everything." Everyone nodded at her statement, still not daring to move, too enchanted by the magic spread out before us.

However, we didn't have much more time to stare because, sure enough, we hadn't been that far ahead. Actually we had been wondering why we had arrived earlier than Hotaru's party. Dragocorns after all were known for their high speed, especially in the void of space. Mars suggested that it probably was Mercury and Jupiter slowing them down. I supposed that was true. But now the unmistakable shape of a mighty creature – an unknowledgeable stranger wouldn't have believed it existed – broke through the clouds, two human figures close behind. On closer inspection, they revealed themselves to be none other than Zemor, Saturn onboard and Dinai seated on the senshi's shoulder, and the two remaining Inner Senshi Jupiter and Mercury.

Zemor descended downwards and made a soft landing in the grass. I looked back and forth between the future ego of my sister and Hotaru. The raven-haired senshi never took her eyes off of my sister and likewise the moment she spotted them, the spell the nature of the planet had held over my sister was abruptly broken, and she had only eyes for her beloved. Someone speaking about doubts… These two were so drawn to each other that not even the magnet field of a supernova could separate them.

The moment Zemor touched the earth and Hotaru got ready to dismount, Minako jumped down from the Ark, not even bothering to use the gangway. With a few, quick steps she crossed the short distance. Hotaru was aware of her movements and as soon as she reached her, Hotaru also rushed forward and both met in a fierce, passionate, yet soft-loving embrace, followed quickly by a very deep and long kiss. There were no words as far as my Elvin hearing could predict and for some reason, I was sure there weren't any needed. They always said that they didn't have much time to talk, that this was feeding the uncertainty. But watching the wordless emotional exchange, one thing could be said for sure. Minako and Hotaru didn't need words. The only thing they needed was each other.

"To believe that they were just separated for a few days…" Mars muttered, half jokingly. The hot-tempered senshi had come to terms with the, in her eyes, strange relationship between the two senshi, but still acted a bit contemptuous about it. Oh well… "Leave them alone, Tena-chan," I addressed her, using a nickname Minako gave her and that I knew she couldn't stand. "You should know how it is to be freshly in love." Mars snorted but gave a slight smile anyway, confirming that she indeed knew.

My high-sensitive Elvin senses detected the arrival of another strong aura split seconds before the two embracing senshi whirled around sensing the incredible strong presence. The two fairies had already located the newcomer and now even Aishar and the other senshi followed suit. Stepping out of the thick forest was a beautiful creature; those not pure enough would consider an ordinary horse. However, we all knew what was standing there now and looking at us with wise eyes. Though this was my first encounter with one, this definitely was a unicorn.

White as they all were considered to be, with a flowing silvery mane, shimmering in the dimmed glow of the sun. Her eyes held a deep violet touch. The most striking thing however was the pair of wings, spreading from her back. I had heard about unicorns with wings, the mythical Pegasus for example was thought to be one, but this one had semi-transparent bluish-purple wings, in appearance just like mine but a bit more solid. It was unbelievable that wings so soft and fragile could hold a creature like her – I was certain about that – in the air. Unbelievable indeed, because what I saw I could just not comprehend. These were fairy wings… High Fairy wings to be exact.

(Zemor)

Awestruck, I stared at the creature before us. Being a unicorn-hybrid myself, I sensed the mixed elements of magical races in an instant. I had never heard of something like her. Fairies were never known to mate with other species, let alone a unicorn. That was just unthinkable, but still the truth stood right in front of our eyes. The being radiated such a purity I've never felt before, apart from the Moon Family, not even Queen Aphrodite herself matched this level.

"Greetings, young ones," a soft voice flooded like music through the air. The being studied us with awareness, not hostile or careful, just… welcoming. Her silver-violet horn sparkled and flashed for a brief moment and I returned the traditional unicorn greeting instinctively. "I have expected your arrival here." Before anyone could return the greeting, the hybrid began to glow brightly, shimmering in bright color. A flash lit the area where she stood and when we looked again a human figure stood in her place.  She stood with a glowing unicorn symbol on her forehead and pure silver hair flowing past her shoulders down to her waist.

Everyone present gaped at the figure. Her wings settled behind her back and gave her the appearance of an ordinary fairy, just much taller. If not for the symbol, the rather light skin-color and the ever-present aura of purity, you wouldn't guess that this being was indeed a unicorn in her full bloom. However, the only thing I felt at this sudden change was envy. She was a hybrid like me; I heard that unicorns were able to assume human form with growing experience and magic level. This one was a first class just like me, but I had never been able to change. Not that I really cared about it, but that way I could have been closer to Aishar.

The unicorn/High Fairy-hybrid approached us. Neither the senshi, Yisa or the fairies had dared to move – Jiya, Jayna and Dinai actually were shining with fascination and respect at the being that, in their society, was considered godlike. The woman stopped right in front of Venus and Saturn who were now just holding hands and with a smile, bowed her head. "Princess Aishar, Princess Rhea, heir of our planet, I'm honored by your presence and enlightened that we have finally met. My name is Cassandra Deitala and I will be your guide as long as you stay," I expected Venus to squirm a bit under the respectful gaze of the older woman, but often I forgot that this wasn't the young princess anymore but a more mature one.

What happened next gave me a very good shock to say the least. In response to the greeting my prior Ajama glowed in an eerie color for a moment, very dim and far from noticeable for any normal being. A pair of butterfly wings just like Yisa's blinked into existence and for sure, I looked right at nothing less than an elf with definite human feature. I didn't seem to be the only one surprised because Saturn nearly lost her balance in shock at Venus' transformation and wasn't able to say anything.

"We thank you for you kindness, Cassandra." I became suddenly aware that Cassandra hadn't spoken one single word to anyone of us except the two senshi. It seemed she was practically ignoring us. As if she had read my thoughts, the woman turned around and regarded me with a serene smile that send shivers down my spine. "No, I didn't forget about you, Zemor. Son of Arthur. Your presence also honors me." Open-mouthed I already wanted to ask how she could know of this, but never got the chance. *And maybe I might be of help with this problem of yours,* she spoke right to my heart. I nodded in understanding.

Then she turned to the Ark, Jupiter and Mercury had joined the others there, their feet not once touching the holy ground and I already suspected why. By the look in her eyes, I guessed Cassandra knew exactly why. "I also greet you, current Senshi of the Inner Circle and you Yisa, sister of her Highness Lady Aishar." I blinked, an unusual gesture for Dragocorn, this day was full of surprises – now I at least understood Venus' sudden Elvin gifts. Actually, the puzzle around the sudden demonstration of power during the fight with the Drapyr on Venus began to make more sense. Elvin and fairy magic always went well together and there wasn't any doubt that young Rhea's power was fairy-based. So deep in thought, I missed the greeting towards the fairies completely but, judging by the looks of pure delight on their faces, it must had been a good one.

"So I think you are not going to join us then." It was not a question but a statement. Both future senshi looked at them, questions in their eyes. Aishar finally spoke up. "She is right. Mercury had some disturbing readings in the area around Moon and Earth and Mars already told me about vague visions. Something tells me the Queen and Princess needs us. Also we, in this time, are not allowed to touch the ground of the forbidden planet. I'm sorry you two, but I guess you're on your own for now." Yisa looked back and forth between her present and future friend… sibling, then finally her wings buzzed and she flew down to land next to the future Venus and Saturn. "I'll stay," she proclaimed and stubbornly folded her arms in front of her chest.

"That's ok, I guess," Saturn replied, finally finding her voice again after all these revelations. "I'm sure we can go on our own from here. Do you think you can carry us all back Zemor?" Offended by the question, I just snorted in response and Venus, Saturn, Yisa as well as Aishar gave a slight chuckle. The latter nodded. "We'll see you on The Moon then. Good luck." Only a minute later the Ark rose into the sky and soon disappeared into the atmospheric fog above. We were alone now and I wondered what surprises this planet had in store for us.

(Venus)

"Well, that was quick," I commented and turned towards Saturn. "Seems to me that they don't like your planet that much, hm?" A brief look of grief crossed her face but a quick, reassuring squeeze of her hand and she relaxed almost immediately. I was so glad we were back together. Ever since the encounter on Mars and the feeling of dread from my partner through our link, I had been even more worried. Although I knew she was safe, I couldn't help but wonder if fate would snatch my lovely firefly away from me forever.

"Do not judge them by their discomfort. This planet has been marked exile, something different, something they can't explain, even with their powers. You, on the other hand, are not bound to such laws and already encountered the unknown in a lot of different forms," Cassandra spoke up. I had taken an instinctive liking towards the woman and I could tell Hotaru trusted her as well. Zemor seemed to be a little anxious around her but I wasn't really worried about him.

Cassandra turned around and waved with her hand. "Follow me." Yisa, the fairies, Hotaru and I moved to follow her into the thick woods, but stopped when we realized Zemor didn't and couldn't come with us. For a mighty creature like him, Dragocorns were not actually easy to move inside such terrain without destroying anything in his path. Noticing that we weren't following, the hybrid woman also stopped in her tracks and faced us again. Her eyes immediately focused on Zemor and she smiled faintly. "My apologies, Noble One. I didn't thought about the practical side of your problem." With quick, purposeful steps she walked over to our Dragocorn friend and laid one palm on Zemor's forehead where the significant horn rested. Her symbol glowed in a soft, humming rhythm and it seemed to me that both unicorn breeds were in the midst of a deep talk. However, as much as I strained my Elvin senses, I couldn't hear anything.

Turning to Hotaru, I decided to concentrate on other things during their conversation, as in kissing my lovely firefly… Raising a questioning eyebrow I looked at her when she gently pushed me away in resistance. Nothing really resisting actually, more in a "not now" kind of way. "So, when did you plan on telling me that you're secretly an elf?" I pouted mockingly at the prohibition of contact. "Well, what can I say? I just found out myself. And I was to… busy the first few minutes." She blushed deeply in remembrance of the rather hot proclamation of love. I couldn't help myself reaching out and softly caressing her cheek, she looked cute when she blushed. Hotaru closed her eyes for a moment leaning into the touch. "I missed you," she whispered her eyes open again and shining with sincerity.

I smiled warmly and scowled myself inwardly for having any doubts at all. We were back to the old game again. Apart we doubted the other's feelings; together all that seemed non-worthy. But now it was different somehow. I had wanted to say so much when we met again, planned the words, and wanted to reassure her. It all had not mattered in the end, the way we expressed our feelings probably was the best. Words can be hollow sometimes, a simple touch a single kiss says so much more. I felt more secure and determined as ever about this and could tell Hotaru was doing the same. We didn't need to talk anymore, we already knew.

"AHEM, can we go now?" I broke the kiss we just shared during my strain of thoughts and groaned. Couldn't someone get any privacy around here? Looking around I noticed Yisa was grinning fondly but it had been Zemor who spoke although his voice sounded quite unusual, more… human? My eyes found my Ajama quickly still standing beside Cassandra and they threatened to bug out almost instantly. In the place of the mighty Dragocorn now stood a strong-build, tall, middle-aged man with dark-golden hair, the same symbol as Cassandra upon his forehead.

He smirked broadly and winked at me… or maybe at us, since Hotaru, Yisa and the three fairies were staring as well. "What? Didn't thought I had it in me, hm?" He laughed whole-heartily and strolled past us to the wood's entrance, stopping there suddenly. Shifting uncomfortably he turned his head to look back at Cassandra. "Might be better if you lead the way," he admitted sheepishly. We all laughed at his attempt to act bravely and then settled behind Cassandra who led us into the woods.

For a while we walked silently through the amazing section of Saturian nature that nothing on Venus could ever match. Okay, not really silently. Yisa was speaking with the three fairies, probably questioning Dinai about Hotaru, the two unicorn hybrids walked a bit ahead of us and seemed to be equally deep in conversation, while we brought up the rear cherishing the feeling of the other one's presence and fascinated by the colorful surrounding. To keep up a conversation, we exchanged the details of our separated adventures on the other planets, but actually if we just had stayed silent, holding hands and being next to each other would probably have been enough for either of us.

"Look!" I did as my little firefly told me and for sure, I watched a small object flying over us, a butterfly sparkling in all colors of the rainbow. The others stopped and Cassandra turned around. Holding one hand up, the butterfly landed on her outstretched palm. On closer inspection, the creature bore some striking familiarity to a star seed butterfly and maybe even those who accompanied Sailormoon's transformation with the chalice.

"In your language you would call them Nijichous, we call them Manas in resemblance to the force that determines our life energy and magical ability. Their essence is of pure light and probably the closest form to the higher powers ever materialized in this realm. A legend says they are indications of a Messiah to come in the future and save the world from a great darkness, entwined with a child of this planet." Hotaru gasped and cast a look at me, my expression must have mirrored her because we both thought the same. "Death Busters," she whispered and tightened her grip around my hand. I, on the other hand, took matters into my own hands, pulled my own hand free and slipped my arm around her shoulders, drawing my sweet firefly close. Waves of soul-aching pain poured through the bond we shared, but dimmed down to a small series of physical shudders.

Zemor watched confused, while Yisa looked concerned. Cassandra laid a comforting hand on Hotaru's shoulder and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, child. I didn't know you had already been involved in this but I should have guessed." Hotaru sniffed a few times more before calming down, snuggling even closer to me… Not that I'd mind.

(Zemor)

We reached our destination without further complications. Ajama Aishar and Rhea had followed at a greater distance, sticking close to each other. Whatever had bothered my second Ajama must have been really hurtful. She never had talked much about the time before her reawakening on earth, only vague images and unspecified descriptions. This crisis that had finally awaken her senshi spirit must have been a strain on her heart, body, soul and spirit. With nothing else, the extreme reaction from before could have been explained. I wondered if I'd ever get to know the true story about this time. _Maybe I should ask Aishar later._

As mentioned we had reached our destination. In the middle of the wood, lay a forest village (A/N: Kinda like Kokiri Forest from Zelda TOoT). A mixture of ground based hoods and tree houses gave the whole thing a natural touch. Nothing overly-technical could be seen but my powers allowed me to see the abnormal high magic that had been used in building the village and hid it further from any un-welcomed guests that would actually come so deep into this secluded area on a forbidden planet.

"Welcome to Rainbow Forest. The prime village of Saturn, actually one of only three, but the biggest it is," Cassandra explained and beckoned us to follow her. The Fairycorn as she called herself – although she made it very clear that she was the first and only one of her species – led us through the villages to show us where we would be staying. Nobody ever really asked her why she knew about us so much and why she knew so much about the future, why we were here and for what purpose. That all would have bothered a normal being, but the selected group that had formed during – not more than a week – was far from normal. In fact, we had already guessed what exactly Cassandra was, maybe not anyone suspected on the "High" part of the fairy, but close to it.

Without many words, she showed us our quarters and released my Ajamas for the time being, saying she'd need to show them something later. Yisa and the fairies had already set off to explore the village whose inhabitants were a mix of all magical races you could think of, even a few dragons and a minority of elves. Left alone, I decided to follow Cassandra. She didn't seem to mind; actually I think she knew I wanted to talk to her further.

"Are you still worried about them?" I asked, while both of us seated ourselves on some lone tree branches. Cassandra nodded. "I should have been more careful. It was obvious that the legend spoke of Rhea. You can see the hidden hurt from that time still there, in her eyes. I should have noticed it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I replied studying her closely. Her silvery hair matched her human form well. Her body was slim but not thin, with such perfection only the purity of a unicorn and High Fairy combined could achieve. I could not deny that I felt drawn to this lovely creature despite my initial jealousy – which basis had already been destroyed with me being able to shift shape as well.

"I have to. Their arrival had been forecasted a long time ago by my great-grandmother. It is an honor for me to be the one to witness this and I didn't make such a good start." She smiled sadly and I touched her shoulder in a gesture of kindness. "They won't feel any hardship against you, I'm sure of this. Now drop the solemn attitude and be nice." I gave her a playful grin and she laughed at my attempt of flirting. "As much as I respect your kind, Noble One, I don't think we would quite match."

I grimaced in response because I didn't really think she would catch up that quick on my intentions and because I didn't expect to get turned down right away. "Why not?"

"Because we are kindred and I would know if we had a future. You know very well that I'm right. My destiny lies with someone else. Maybe I already know who."

Sighing, I dropped the issue in defeat. A sad loss. I wanted to know who she meant because I had the impression she referred to someone of our group but decided against it. I would never get an answer on that one and it was better to not tempt fate. Oh well, at least we could become friends, right? My instincts told me Cassandra would be stuck with us for a longer time.

Outskirts of Rainbow Forest (Dinai)

I hovered right over Saturn's shoulder. In the past days, I had actually grown fond of her. The child had a rough past as much as I knew, but she still managed life quite well. Furthermore, she made a good student, learning quick and already mastering abilities that I would never even dream of. The quiet senshi had ignited something inside me that I didn't feel in a very long time. She had reawakened my guardian spirit. For all what it was worth, I wanted to stay with her, even after finishing her training. She wasn't an elf like her partner, but that didn't matter to me. In the short time we had been together we created a bond normally only elves and their guardian fairies shared. And even with the knowledge that I had to return to Aphrodite's court someday soon, I would do anything to ensure my assigned charges safety and well being.

"It's really misty here", my charge's partner and lover commented. Cassandra had led the two senshi to the outskirts of the forest after they rested for a while and also took the fairy twins and me along, while Yisa and Zemor stayed behind. The only explanation the Fairycorn gave away was that there was a place both senshi needed to visit for different reasons. I really wondered if there ever really had been a real reading of the demon's energy because I felt absolutely nothing. Maybe our only purpose here was for the two fresh-lovers to learn more about their fate. I knew of Yisa's prophetic dreams and this seemed to be a part of it.

."These are the Veils of Silence. I believe you know what I mean," she explained and looked at Saturn. My charge nodded seriously with a slight discomfort. "The eternal resting place of the Senshi of Silence." After a while, she added barely above a whisper: "My home…" Venus laid a soothing hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her ear. Because I was so close, I could make out her words. "Not anymore and you never have to go back there." Saturn nodded and leaned against her partner visibly relaxed.

That didn't last long though. She stiffed again at our leader's response since her highly enhanced abilities must have caught Venus' words as well. "Actually she has to. As much as all of you." As expected, Venus looked at her sharply, clearly not happy with the idea for the sake of her lover. I smiled at her protectiveness. That Aphrodite's daughter cared for her so deeply made me happy and a little bit more relaxed, knowing that even with my eventual departure Saturn would be in good hands.

Cassandra smiled to, maybe having similar thoughts about Venus' protector instincts. "Don't worry. This might feel a bit uneasy, but is important for your mission and for yourselves that you enter the veil."

"What will we find there?" Jayna asked eyeing the mist in front of us critically. The fairy twins were staying close to each other and for most of the time, right behind or beside Venus. That wasn't all too unexpected with her being of Elvin heritage and their partner's sister. "Nothing and everything. But something important to any of you for sure," Cassandra answered cryptically, a normal attitude of a High Fairy. Venus and Saturn looked at each other uncertain, but nodded reluctantly and stepped forward to enter the veil, the fairy twins close behind. None of them dared to question a High Fairy, they knew better than doing so and for us fairies, it was essential anyway.

I didn't follow them. "Come with me." Without hesitating I did as she told me and followed her down another path that lead into the veil. We walked/flew quietly for some time and I tried to stay close to not get lost in the mist. I knew that was foolish since you can't get lost in the presence of a High Fairy – add the unicorn bit, and I probably was the safest being in our group at the moment. Still I had to wonder and couldn't help myself but ask. "Why am _I_ here? Shouldn't you have gone with Saturn? After all, we both know what she is. You probably even better than me."

Cassandra looked back over her shoulder thoughtfully. "Because she knows already everything that is important and the rest she needs to learn alone. You did do a rather good job in training her. There's not much I can teach her. Saturn's history will be told to her right now, if I'm not mistaken, and even my status might not reach what she is capable of."

We had reached a clearing, more like a secluded spot. The mist swirled around it but did not enter the area. A shrine build out of stone stood tall and magnificent in the middle. My eyes immediately caught sight of the symbols on the front. The legendary Spring of Fairies! I had been told about it many times but always, like so much more of my kind, had believed it was a myth. Damn, had I been wrong. "This is our home, little sister."

Still caught up in staring at the legend before my eyes, I almost didn't grasp what she said. Blinking twice I whirled around in midair. First, I thought it was just some acknowledgement that we were of similar kin, a nickname for something younger or lesser ranked. But as much as I know, High Elves NEVER did this. And seeing the sincerity in Cassandra's face, I almost choked when I took in a sharp breath.

"Let me tell you a story, child. This will take some time, so follow me." With that, I did as told and followed her into the shrine.

Venus Ark (Mercury)

With a steady pace, the mini-version of a Star Sailor continued its way through the void of our galaxy, slowly closing in on its destination. I was usually known for my patience and ever-sharp mind however, at the moment, I wished very much that we could somehow gain more speed. The Moon was still two or three hours away even with the near max speed the Ark was flying at.

Mars' vision had us all worried. It had been vague, as always, but one thing was not to miss. Something would be happening and it would be happening soon. Too soon for my liking. On the one hand, I felt bad leaving the future senshi and her friends behind. It was most likely that they were able to defend themselves – much better than we might be able to –, on the other hand I couldn't get back soon enough to make sure our queen and princess were safe.

Absently, I typed away on my Mercury computer unit, half following the information flashing over the tiny device's display, half staring out into space. I didn't really know what I was searching for, nor what I suspected to find, still I felt better doing so – to do ANYTHING at all.

"Found something?" Mars stepped beside me and placed her elbows on the railing, her head falling into her hands. I didn't answer right away and we watched the stars pass by. There wasn't really much to say anyway. "No, nothing." She nodded briefly and closed her eyes, extending her senses and reaching out with sensitive fingers into the space around us. "It's too quiet," she murmured. I totally agreed on that point with her. "Right. We haven't encountered the demon since we crash-landed on Venus. We've encountered only some henchman that obviously had been her doing."

"I have time, you don't," said Mars quietly. Her voice seemed distant, so far away, as if she just remembered something. Not understanding what my friend said, I made a "hmm" sound to get further explanations. "That's what she said, the demon." Oh… Great, why didn't I think about that? "I think she's playing with us, Mercury…maybe luring us by letting us travel through the whole system, engaging us in fights with her minions." I was just thinking the same thing and that scared me. If she wanted to _lure_ us, the question was where and the answer practically seemed to spring into my mind: Far away from where she wanted to be.

"But that makes no sense," I tried to reason with her and myself. "She was not afraid of us the last two times. We were barely able to fight her, let alone beat her. So, why would she want us to be far away from wherever she is?" Mars shook her head in silent thought, not taking her eyes from the void around us, lit by countless of stars. "She doesn't fear us. For her we are just like a game, minor players in the great play. Who she really fears are Venus and Saturn because she knows they are not just here to stop her. She knows that destiny has chosen them to be her opposite, her equal." I didn't know what to think of that. Mars seemed to be pretty certain about her theory and I had learned in the past to trust the spiritual powers of the Mars Princess without any question.

Before either of us could say anything more, several things happened at once. First, Mars' started to grip the railing tightly as sweat dropped from her forehead, more than obvious signs of a hunting vision. Then her head snapped upwards suddenly and I just managed to spot the blur of crimson energy lancing through the space before us. "It's her," Mars whispered. I didn't really need the confirmation and already tracked down the route the demon was taking. Keeping up speed and direction, she would make a direct beeline for The Moon in an hour.

Mars already had suspected that and just needed a nod from me to spring into action. Alerted from the sudden energy that had raced past the Ark, Jupiter and Venus had come on deck looking in the direction of the quickly fading aura beam. "Venus, get this thing on top speed. It's the demon and she's heading for The Moon." Jupiter cursed and Venus didn't need to be asked twice. Usually the leader of the Inner Senshi would have snapped at Mars for barking out orders at her, but she knew better than to start an argument in a situation like this.

Desperately I tried to contact Queen Serenity or her daughter but it was no use. Apparently there was some sort of magnetic field interfering with the signal. _Just perfect._ I sighed and the computer closed with an audible snap. Why hadn't I thought about this before? The first time the demon appeared right in the palace gardens, the next time on the Star Sailor. She had demanded to know where the Queen and Princess were. _And now they are all alone with NONE of us there._ I growled and shook my head. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all.

Saturn, Veils of Silence (Jiya)

"Sister?" I called out a third time then groaned when I didn't receive an answer again. _Great, I'm alone in the middle of the most accursed place in the whole kingdom, my sister is gone and I have no idea where the rest of the group is. So what now?_ The moment we had entered the veil, it became harder to stick together with any passing second. To top that, my senses seemed to fail me in finding either Lady Venus or my sister – which disturbed me the most. I wondered why I didn't expect this to happen. Cassandra must have known that the veils would separate us and I didn't really know what was in store for me. In situations like this, I missed my sister the most – Jayna was always able to lighten the mood. Hopefully my sister wasn't frightened all alone by herself.

Silently, I continued through the thick mist that seemed to have no end and no beginning. Nothing happened and after awhile I grew tired and stopped. Closing my eyes, I tapped into my powers trying to force the veils apart. A slight gasp escaped me when I noticed a response to my magic. For a moment, I thought I had been successful but the veils did not part. Instead, I saw a spirit forming and creating a void in the seemingly endless mist. The figure was definitely female and had vaguely human features and height, if not for the pair of fairy wings and the streaks of silver in her dark reddish hair. Her eyes struck me the most – she was a mirror image of my twin sister and with that, myself. The connection was made instinctively, although I did not remember much about my early childhood and especially my family – except my sister that is. And the realization threatened to pull at my resolve and I almost choked the word out. "Mother?"

The woman, visibly of High Fairy nature, smiled warmly and nodded. I was already on the brick of tears and the radiance of family almost took me over the edge. "Yes, my child. I am Junai Percypher, sister of Her Highness Princess Cassiopeia and your and your sister's mother." With a few quick flaps of her wings the High Fairy that claimed to be my mother, flew over to me and took me in her arms before I could protest. Before this encounter, I knew absolutely nothing about my mother. When Aphrodite assigned us into service to Radina and then to Yisa, we always thought we had been of Venusian offspring, but there were things that did not always seem to agree with that. After all, we were the only fairy twins on the whole planet and knew very well that they were rare. I didn't know why my sister or I never wasted one fleeting thought about our parents. It almost appeared as if there was some sort of mental block.

"As you had asked us to do." I looked up at my mother and fled from her embrace as the meaning of her words sank in. So, there was a block! Junai wasn't hurt by my fleeing impulse; instead she offered me a gentle, understanding look. "I wish I could just unlock your memories again child, but for this to happen you have to remember some things by yourself. I can only provide help by telling you the tale of the bonds you and your friends unbeknownst share."

(Cassandra)

The inside of the Fairy Spring was built in white shining marble, decorated with engraved insignias in gold and silver. Huge and thick columns were supporting the structure, giving the appearance of an ancient earth temple design. They were lined in a rectangle form around the wide and deep spring in the middle of the shrine. (A/N: Again think of the Fairy Springs in TOoT and/or Majora's Mask). The surface of the silvery water was still and almost unmoving, if not for the tiny ripples spreading from the center.

"The Eye of Sight. The ultimate source of visions. Visions to come true and came true. Past and future. Everything you can see here, if you have the special gift," I explained to the young fairy beside me, who took in everything at once. In all its beauty, the shrine was simplistic in nature. A simple design that radiated more inner than outer beauty.

I stepped towards the edge of the Eye and raised one hand. By my command, the water rippled strongly as a silver glow emitted from my hand mixed with the deep violet of Saturian power. Pictures formed in the water, accompanying the tale I began to spin in order to reawake the memories long forgotten.

"Once upon a time, more than a thousand years ago, their had been two sisters gifted by the ways of Order with unmatchable powers and abilities. These two were Junai and Cassiopeia Percypher. Both were of High Fairy nature, the highest magical being in existence. Once High Fairies were the cause for most of the planets atmosphere, their nature and form of society. These two, however, were of a long line of powerful High Fairies that existed long before their face was extinguished from this realm and nearly limited to their small circle. The family was meant as a counterpart line to the Princess of Saturn. They never were to met nor, under no circumstances, to mate for several reasons that are not important for _us_, now."

I looked at Dinai and noticed that the tiny fairy with the twin streaks of gold and silver in her dark-purple hair was keeping up with the tale so far, so I continued. "However when the line came down to Cassiopeia to take her mother's place something happened. The last circle had just ended and the new Silver Millennium under Serenity IV's reign was beginning to bloom. As in tradition every thousand years the child of Saturn would be reborn at the end of each millennia cycle to renew and strengthen her powers, whether she was needed or not. This time, however, the young Cassiopeia was _blessed_ with the destructive part of Saturian power that forms the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. Unable to refuse whatever the high powers had planned, she carried out the child and raised her properly until she was ready to enter the veils and take her place in destiny."

This news seemed to have an effect on the other fairy while her mind began to connect the tale and what I called her earlier. I quickly resumed my tale. "Not much later Cassiopeia was pregnant with another child, this time from her mate, the fair Cynthia Pafaid, a High Fairy of the first class bearing the golden colors of protection. You must know that there is no such thing as High Fairy males and children are always born out of magic, even with the rare crossbreeding.

The child however was not entirely as they expected, only a simple fairy instead, however inheriting Cynthia's powers entirely while Cassiopeia's were only partly transferred to her. This had a consequence though. Cynthia had to take most of the drain in order to prevent her mate's death. However she took too much and her mana was seriously damaged and drained. While the child survived, she lasted only a few weeks longer before passing away… Cassiopeia named her Dinai Pafaid, in honor of her beloved mate."

I closed my eyes briefly as the images flooded through the water and could literally feel Dinai's own tears threatening to overcome her. It took me some time before I was able to speak again. This part always saddened me although Cynthia had not been my mother; my mother always spoke highly of her. "A while later," I continued, "a young, female unicorn came to Rainbow Forest to seek out her soul mate as promised to her by the ways she followed. Devastated about the loss of Cynthia, Cassiopeia took the young female in and before they both knew it they had fallen in love. The higher powers had decided that although the Senshi of Saturn had been born into their line, there still needed to be a counterpart, a High Fairy to guide, protect and counteract the destructive senshi in the future. Even though both had been mated once already, Cassiopeia's true soul mate had always been the Lady Wytina Deitala. They soon bonded and Cassiopeia became pregnant a third time, this time without any complications. This child… was I."

This time I was unable to continue our family's story as I felt Dinai's mind block crack – than break. She threw herself at me before I could blink, her tears now flowing freely, dimly I noticed they were mixing with my own as I _embraced_ the tiny fairy and my precious, long-lost and missed half-sister.

(Jayna)

"But the young Cassiopeia wasn't the only one who continued the magical line of the Percyphers. Her sister, my mate and your mother also bore children. But as much as Cassiopeia, Junai and my children also never reached the status of a High Fairy. This however was for a much simpler reason than in Cassiopeia's case. Fairy twins are a rare thing – they can only be offspring from High Fairies. In this process, the magical transfer is divided into two what results in the children simply being fairies. Their powers together would match that of a single High Fairy," Maya La'far continued her tale, although not really necessary since my memory block was already fainting rapidly. Maya knew that very well. "Yes, my little Jayna, I am your mother as is Junai Percypher who should right now, be telling your sister the same story. Don't ask me why you all had to be separated, laws of the veils, I guess."

No longer able to control the heart-wrenching emotions, I launched myself forward at my mother. Tears of joy streamed down my face and unlike my sister, I was never really afraid to show them. At first, I had been a little frighten finding myself all alone in this accursed mist, without the familiar presence of my sister to support me, but than my curiosity got the best of me and I started to try and find my own way. To my surprise, that somehow brought the spirit of one of my mothers to me. Okay, maybe that wasn't really me but… It felt good to think so.

One thing was left unanswered though. "Why didn't we remember… Why did you block the memories of our childhood?"

"Because you asked us to," Maya replied solemnly. I looked at her confused, silently demanding a more accurate explanation. The golden haired High Fairy sighed deeply. "Rhea… Sailorsaturn was coming into age to enter the veil and take her place in destiny, returning to her eternal slumber to focus her powers. She knew already that this cycle would end dramatically and in order to be ready for the end had to prepare herself. This happened at the same time the Chaos Wars erupted into its bloodiest stage. Cassiopeia, Wytina, Junai and me were called forth to aid the Sailorsenshi in battle. Fearing your safety, we searched for a place for you to stay because Chaos was not so naive to be unaware of Saturn's importance in this system.

Thankfully the young Queen Aphrodite III offered her help. She had befriended Cassiopeia's mate during her stay on Venus and without hesitation offered a place for our children, to be exact you, your sister and your cousin Dinai. Cassandra however refused to leave, the same way she refused to participate in this war, although she could have been of great help. Cassiopeia and her mate however understood that she just needed to fulfill her personal fate and Cassiopeia passed the protection of the planet down to her daughter as destiny willed it.

The separation was unbearable, neither of us wanted to leave the other but our own fates forced us to do just this. Dinai, your sister and you insisted on a mental block so that your own feelings and emotions wouldn't prevent you from your personal fates. Cassandra had already forecasted the future senshi's arrival here by herself just like her great-grandmother and knew your paths would eventually cross again. You would be united again, here, where you all were born."

Now, with the knowledge of these events the block fully broke and I knew mother and the others were not to blame. It had been our wish and after all this time, even if our family was of a very LONG-living species, we had found each other again. This just doubled the tears and I openly wept while my mother's spirit tried to soothe me… It didn't need any explanation to know why all our parents were not alive anymore…

(Saturn)

Thoughtfully, I met the deep violet eyes of my counterpart of this time. Truthfully, I had never expected to meet HER inside the veils, the Princess Rhea Percypher, my past self. Looking back, I asked myself how could I have not thought of that. After all, this had been my home for a long time and while I didn't remember ever meeting my future self in the past, the confrontation only seemed logical now. Slowly the information set in and I felt waves of emotions crashing over me as I remembered all the happy times I had with my family before my calling, my half-sisters Cassandra and Dinai as well as the fairy twins. I remembered all this and felt like breaking, literally.

"I had some time to think while I waited," Rhea continued, with a softness in her eyes that felt alien on my past self. You must know the family of Percypher and my… our reincarnations had a long history. The original plan was to have two opposing forces to control each other and the balance of the planet. The planetary power of Saturn is the most balanced but also the most contradicting power in this galaxy. On the one side it's peaceful, wholesome and creative, but the other half is destructive and deadly. In creating the Senshi of Saturn – us – however, Order took only the dark powers and formed an ultimate senshi, a weapon to strike when all hope was lost, when Chaos was going to win. We were meant to end everything in order to create something new before the balance was lost and Chaos would gain an advantage." _Just like Dead Moon_, I thought bitterly. _Without light there is no shadow and the light calls shadows._

"This didn't work though and Order noticed Sailorsaturn's power was becoming more and more dreadful and out of control. The line of Percypher was originally created to counteract this power but now, when it became more and more futile Order decided to take a risk. The old law was abolished and the next child of Saturn was born into the family of Percypher, to the young Cassiopeia to be exact."

Rhea paused to study me and searched for a confirmation of my understanding. I nodded, so much I knew of my own history myself – save for the heritage part until now –, I was curious where Rhea was going with this explanation of Saturian history. "I… Have you ever wondered why our half-sister and your current advisor never reached High Fairy status, right?" she continued, not waiting for me to answer. "And even more why Cynthia never survived her birth? To understand this, I better give a brief explanation of High Fairy mating and childbirth.

High Fairies are by far the highest magical class in our system, probably our whole galaxy. Just like unicorns and in some cases normal fairies, their magic level determines status. The highest are those marked by the precious metal colors gold and silver. Where gold stands for more physical strength, force, and courage and – in the ways of Order – to protect, silver symbolizes the mind-sensitive, the ones with supernatural, paranormal abilities, the healers, the seers, and the great and wise leaders.

Now when two High Fairies – or magical kindred creatures – mate, a child is eventually born out of magic to continue the line. During this process, aspects of each mate's classified power is transferred in order to balance the child in the ways of both its parents."

I gasped suddenly as something clicked in my mind and I began to realize where she was going. "You mean it's my… our fault?" Rhea shook her head sadly but stubborn. "Depends on your point of view. I prefer to say it was destiny and if it's anyone's fault,  it is the fault of Order. However, you have concluded right. Cassiopeia's High Fairy gifts were transferred to us, when born, in order to balance the highly destructive of Saturn and inherit a sense of duty in us, a peaceful part to hold the deadly side of our power in check. When Cassiopeia now became pregnant again with her and Cynthia's child there wasn't enough power left and too little recharged in the time between our and Dinai's birth. Cynthia took too much of her own power, and although she was somehow able to balance the child, the drain of her mana was too much and locked not only Dinai in simple fairy form but also took Cynthia's life as well."

Not able to hold my emotions back any longer, I turned away from my past self and wept silently, something I rarely did after my first rebirth on Earth. They were tears of sadness as well as anger. The knowledge that I couldn't have prevented what happened to Cynthia was not as high as the knowledge that in the event, I had been the cause of her death, my birth caused my mother pain and her mate's death, to top that Dinai never became what she should have. All because of me…

I blinked when I felt a tender hand on my shoulder and turned around to face Rhea again. I noticed for the first time, that she was not wearing her fuku, but actually WAS Princess Rhea of Saturn. Her eyes soft again with a note of understanding and her own sad anger. "I know what you must be feeling. But there is nothing we can do about it. Our mother knew that our sister had to be born – that all this was part of a greater destiny and she didn't hesitate to fulfill her fate. The only thing we can do is honor her in following our own fate and to live the life she died for. To be… happy."

She paused for a moment and then stepped away, a deep violet aura coming to life and in an instant she was Sailorsaturn, Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth – yet her expression still bore the gentleness of Rhea. "I never had this chance and might never have it in this life. Being happy is not in my fate, but I am glad to know that this might happen once." A midnight-blue glow of magic – High Fairy magic – surrounded her free hand and a small object formed there, on closer inspection clearly to be recognized as a small ring in gold and silver. Saturn tossed it towards me and I caught it easily. The ring had a violet crystal stone in it, engraved on its surface was the symbol of Saturn. "You will know when you need it. It's mother's way of giving her blessing I think…" She turned around and walked into the veil that threatened to swallow her any moment. "Wait!" I called after her. "What…"

"Be happy, Hotaru… For both of us." And then she was gone.

Stunned, I stared down at the ring and wondered what it was for and how my past self could possibly know about Minako and me. I shouldn't really wonder though, she WAS me after all and now, after the memories had been unlocked, I knew for certain about my heritage and my gifts. And I knew very well that you could never fool a High Fairy.

And so, in a thoughtful far away mood, I also turned my back from where my past self had been standing and walked back in search of Minako and my long-lost family.

Rainbow Forest (Venus)

Without a sound, I stepped around the corner and sat down beside Yisa, who was on a tree branch half-dozing – the visit to the veils still very present in my mind. The worry about my separation from Hotaru and the others had only lasted as long until I had my own personal encounter with someone I had almost forgotten until now. She told me the whole story. About the history of Saturn and the family tree of Percypher. My heart ached while I listened to the hardship my precious firefly and her family had gone through in this time. The tale reminded me so much of Yisa and myself.

"Auntie said you have something for me," I addressed my sister calmly. She didn't shriek although I had made no sound at all. "Oh." The Elvin girl created a tiny magical orb and drew a small golden-silver ring out of subspace. On top was a topaz of orange with the symbol of Venus engraved. Without a word she snapped the ring into the air with two fingers and I caught it easily in one hand. "How's Auntie Celeste? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Busy. You know angel duties. She didn't say much about it though." Aunt Celeste was my mother's sister, a very peaceful and easy-going lady. I remembered some happy times with her from my childhood as Aishar. At the end of the Millennium, however, she became calmer and more focused on her duties, so I rarely saw her at all.

The encounter had been brief and felt as if it only lasted a few minutes… or I was just to caught up in her story. After Celeste had finished with the Percypher tale, she had handed me a scroll Lily, Daisy, Salvia and she had found during their investigation of some demon troubles. Lily had said it should be mine and since I knew very well how sensitive she was, I didn't doubt the scroll's importance. The words were not much of a poem, nor written like a normal prophecy. Instead, they almost seemed like some sort of song, a haunting, sad melody. The notes hovered just out of reach, but every time I tried to reach them, they disappeared into nothing. Maybe Hotaru would have a better clue about this.

"Any idea of what this is?" I asked my sister, looking down at the ring. A memory seemed to surface but I couldn't grasp it. Something I learned during my studies on The Moon… but what? "Sure I do," she answered seriously but her mocking eyes betrayed her tone. "But I'm not telling." I raised an eyebrow and then decided to revert to pouting. Yisa laughed. "Sorry, sis, can't tell. Bound by vow. But you'll know when the right time comes, believe me." Sighing in defeat, I dropped the issue, maybe Hotaru knew about the ring as well. "And don't tell anyone about it. Not even Hotaru." Shoot, and on Mars' she had called me spoilsport for being secretive about Chibiusa. Now I know why I had liked being an only child on Earth… I grinned, Yisa and I had found it easy to go from best friends to sisters – we already had acted like it anyway.

"Oh, I think they're coming." My head shot around when I felt a familiar presence. Over the past few days I had learned to identify her aura in a split second and so I knew it was my firefly before she even came into view. I leapt to my feet immediately and rushed towards her, the haunted and emotional shaken expression on her face and especially in her eyes was easily seen. Without asking anything, for I knew the cause already, I gathered the smaller girl in a tight embrace trying to secure her in a feeling of love and compassion. She wept and I knew why, somehow I knew. The fragile bond we shared was not yet strong enough to read emotions or thoughts, but from what Celeste told me Hotaru now probably felt guilty for the death of her mother's first mate. With all the family she lost back on earth, that was rather understandable. Gently stroking the raven-colored hair with the few purple shades I noticed tiny lines of silver and realized that not only had her memory returned but her gifts seemed to shine through as well. To be honest, it gave Hotaru an exotic touch, somehow, adding to her already mysterious appearance that fascinated me so much.

Carefully I caressed her cheek and lifted her chin with my index finger. Our eyes locked for a moment and I wished I could take all this pain away. These deep eyes were so sad now and whatever I did, I could never take the pain of her past away. It hurt, it hurt so much more to know that after all Hotaru had gone through on Earth, she now had to experience it once again, in ways even deeper and much more painful than before.

Surprised, I blinked as Hotaru uncharacteristically beat me to my own intention. A lot of need with a mix of other emotions flowed through the kiss. Deep and passionate, I could honestly say that was definitely the most daring kiss we had shared so far and I wasn't the one to initiate it. *I love you.* Did I just hear that? *Hotaru?* No answer. Had it been my imagination? Oh well, I didn't need any words to confirm what the kiss was telling me. Maybe my subconscious only projected the voice as a result.

Suddenly my firefly pulled away. I was startled and a bit hurt by the sudden loss of contact but the next second my Elvin gifts kicked in and I immediately sensed four presences. Three more familiar and one only since recently. Cassandra and the fairies. "Go," I whispered and released Hotaru from our embrace. The foursome _flew_ almost instantly towards each other. Cassandra and Hotaru hugged tightly with Dinai and the fairy twins clinging closely on to them.

_Family_, I thought with a smile that hovered somewhere between happy and sad. I noticed Zemor stepping beside me and watching the somewhat awkward group as well, while Yisa remained on her tree branch. I didn't know why, but for a brief moment, I thought it funny for Zemor to remain standing here instead of joining the tearful family reunion… But why should he? The feeling was gone as quick as it started and I shrugged my shoulders in confusion.

Inner Space, near The Moon (Time Demon) (A/N: Yeah, that's a first)

The enchanted beauty of the Moon Kingdom lay before me. How long had I waited for this moment. In its own way, the center of the accursed Silver Millennium had its own sense of beauty, but I could not give a damn about the so-called wonders of nature on this lonely satellite. It was disgusting in my eyes. I was a being of Chaos and therefore created to destroy, ignite fear – and I had always been pretty good at that. However, I also knew that our side couldn't win, not as long as the Serenity line existed. Not as long as the Ginsuishou found a new wielder over and over again. I had watched numerous events, the battles of the past and the future, never interfering just studying. Until I came upon one. The one that literally enlightened me and suddenly I knew how to win this war. How to actually end this. I knew Chaos and all other forms of its creation would probably call me insane and drastic – to put it nicely – but I had my plans and I would not abandon them for anything. Too long I had worked for this, planned for several years, through lots of carefully planned time travels. It was a shame that Pluto caught me just at the moment I began to set my plan into action. Oh well, I couldn't help that, they were just flies. Irritating flies but nevertheless only flies.

I wasn't dumb though. These _flies_, the future senshi, might be the only ones who get in my way. Both were here by destiny to counter me and I may have tempted fate by leading them directly to Saturn. The Chaos Wars had been very revealing in this matter and while I witnessed this, it had forced me to postpone the original plan for a year more to find a way around the problem at hand. In the end the promised ones had come regardless to face me but I would never let them accomplish their fate. Never.

Anyway, I knew attempts to stop them from learning about their heritage and powers were futile – and meant to fail anyway – so I settled for using these circumstances to my advantage. In sending them away, I would have the time to accomplish stage one of my master plan. The past senshi were on their way, I saw them and they probably identified me also. However, even if they showed up on time, they wouldn't be of any hindrance.

They didn't see me when I settled down on top of the very palace they were to guard… Stupid humans, they call themselves guards but what good were guards without magical abilities to sense threats in a time like this? No wonder they were to be doomed in due time. Silent as the very word itself and stealthy as a shadow, I made my way through the _guarded_ palace entrance and quickly to the royal wing. After extending my senses I detected my target outside of her quarters in one of the huge observatory-like terraces. Perfect. Enough space to eventually fight off any threads and a quick escaping opportunity. Not that I planned on staying anyway when I had what I came for.

I stepped up to the doors and scanned the area behind it for any other presences but found none. Alone she was – even more perfect. Counting on the element of surprise and shock – not that I needed it apart for my own satisfaction – I pushed the doors open, hard, hard enough for them to nearly burst inwardly. Startled, the lone figure looking out through the glass globe surrounding the terrace whirled around and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why, Your Highness, didn't expect me back so soon, hm?"

(Princess Serenity)

This was boring…

I stared intensely at the small object in my hands. The locket wasn't supposed to be near me at all but I had fetched it from mother's chambers earlier. Still, I couldn't bring myself to use it – I didn't even know how to. Mother said that using it now could most likely screw the whole timeline and with a time demon already running around, doing this it might not be a good idea to do so. The only thing I wondered about was why Mother had hidden it from me all this time. I had pondered over this question for the last days ever since I knew about the locket and meanwhile had given up on that. Mother wouldn't tell me and I was certain that I wouldn't find out very soon.

It had been nearly five days now since our departure from Venus. I desperately wished I wouldn't always be left behind when it became dangerous. I wasn't a small child anymore! Heck, I trained everyday using my inherited powers as the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom. My crystal's power was growing fine, mother had said, and all my teachers and trainers ensured me of my fine progress. But what good was it for when I wasn't allowed to see to the protection of the Kingdom I once would rule… or should rule… At least in the future I WOULD rule something and I wanted to make sure it stayed that way… _Ah, look what it does to me, I'm becoming insane._

After a while I had calmed down and sighed deeply. Looking at the locket again, I whispered: "I bet you could have helped me, huh?" It was lonely here without my guardians around. We always had so much fun and most of the time we were the only ones to keep us entertained during the dull schedule of palace life, especially those of planetary princesses. Luna and Artemis weren't of much help either, keeping my busy mother company with all the political activities. I sighed again and was in the process to place the locket, which was beginning to haunt me, away.

A sharp pain suddenly erupted from within me as I felt my star seed's energy rising and fluctuate. It had NEVER done this before on it's own. The feeling was not much like pain, more a pinch to demand attention. A foreshadowing of immediate danger. Startled, I looked down as I saw the locket flash in response to the signals my crystal was emitting.

A moment I sat there stunned at the action taking place, then I suddenly leapt up and burst out of my chambers in search of my mother. There was only one logical explanation for all this. Mother once told me that Sailor Crystals were strongly linked to each other and since ours were almost identical, the danger signals were probably coming from her crystal.

I didn't really know what I was doing when I raced through the palace hallways – I was lead by an unseen force that pulled the two Ginsuishous towards each other. I knew I should call for help, inform the guard, try to reach my senshi, anything at all, but I didn't. I just ran in fear of my mother's health and very life. Finally, I arrived at one of the terraces. The doors were wide open and gave the impression they had been almost wrenched out in the process of _opening_ them.

_Oh Selene!_ I cried out in my mind. My mother stood with her back against the transparent glass dome, her Moon Scepter in hand and the crystal flashing violently. Queen Serenity stood in a defense stance and had locked eyes – at least I suspected that – with the invader of the palace grounds. A striking beautiful young woman stood there, relaxed and in no way threatened by the waves of power coming from my mother. The adversary had midnight blue hair with shades of white and gray highlighting it, amazon-like clothes, a black robe and high boots in the same color. The demon! Judging by the description the others gave me there was no mistaking.

"Mother!" I called out trying to draw the demon's attention from her. Sure enough it worked, but when the dark crimson eyes of the demon pierced into me, I shuddered not quiet sure if I should be more comfortable with the attention. "Serenity, run, it's too dangerous!" shouted my mother, but I stood frozen in place. I could not, I would never run and turn my back on this, if I were to do so, mother would surely die. What could I do? There had to be some way to help…

A soft glow from my right hand reminded me I still held the locket. Words suddenly sprang to my mind, words of promising power, the urge to call them was too strong to fight and I honestly didn't want to. Hesitating just a second longer, I cast the words like I had heard so many times before by my guardian senshi. "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

TBC in Chapter Seven

Next chapter, the demon strikes, the senshi desperately try to fight her, a tragedy enfolds itself, confirmations are made and the future awaits… Make sure to be there!

Author's Notes

Finished… at last! *Sighs deeply* Woah… Twelve pages (nearly thirteen with formatting) and a bit more! That really had been some work but compared to last chapter, more thrilling to write. I'm glad I'm finished though, that cost me some hard work, especially with the entire exposition in the middle.

On with the notes. This chapter practically evolved into a MONSTER! Really, I never planned on this being THAT long and the whole family tree and history of Saturn wasn't planned AT ALL. It just kind of happened – just like the way Yisa happened to evolve into Venus' sister. I don't mean that I'm not pleased with the result, not at all! Still, I pretty much scared myself. Although I consider myself a Sailormoon-writer that concentrates strongly on mixing different family lines together, merging powers and so on, this whole mess with all the hybrids became pretty freaky. Or what would you think? To give you a break, that was pretty much everything of family ties and the core group is finally set completely. I really hope you managed to untangle the whole mess of a family tree of the Percyphers…

Again I'm sorry about the constant references towards Wedding Peach on a low level. Whoever did not see the series or read the manga Lily, Daisy and Salvia are Peach's companions and the reincarnations of Celeste companions from the past. Just if you wondered about the names. This is no crossover, just a few mixed theories here and there (especially considering Venus).

Actually I don't have much more to say for such a long chapter. If anyone is interested in writing a spin-off of the Percypher-Deitala tale and everything around the two lines, feel free to do so, just ask me before, since there is still one family tie left (you may have guessed already). While I wrote this, I thought about writing their story myself but knowing me, with all the work still to be done, I'd never come around to do so.

Last but not least, I have to thank you this time for all the positive comments I have received regarding the fic AND the pairing. I am happy to see that a small group of people likes the coupling. I plan on making a Minaru-list so keep your eyes open. It should be out and running when the next chapter is out.

I hope the next chapter won't take me that long to actually begin. Over the holidays and the time after, I had been pretty preoccupied with the third part of my first Minaru story now turning into an epic… J I'll try not to take that long.

Comments as always to Minaru@gmx.de.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	8. Chapter Seven: The (early) End of an Era

Stars in Love

A Journey Through Time and Back

Author's Note

Signs at the beginning of each paragraph:

stands for the place, city or whatever or just a time jump

() stands for the POV I'm writing from

Chapter Seven: The (early) End of an Era 

Tokyo, Japan; 1998 (Setsuna)

A tremor. It all started with a little tremor. A tiny shockwave in the Space-Time Continuum.  The effects had been and were still unpredictable. The waiting was driving me crazy, a feeling I rarely had in millennia upon millennia of guarding the gate. Something was boiling, something with far more consequences than any of us could even imagine.  And Venus and Saturn were out there, fighting it… alone. I longed to go but I could not. The stage was set, the choices made, solid and without any chance of changing them. I could not go, not there, not now, not ever… The temptation was too great, the intoxicating possibility of changing history and saving the Silver Millennium… I had always been true to my calling but that one, that particular time, I had forbidden myself to visit. Instead I chose two of the others to do MY job. And with that I most likely sealed their fate.

So deep in thought, I almost didn't notice that I was slipping into what the world knew as a vision. Darkness, everywhere… No, not darkness. Nothingness. But where from? This was the beginning, the source of forever. Where everything came from and there everything would go, everything that is existence; space, planets, stars… time. Not spirits, spirits were traveling to different places after death – like eternity or hell – but that wasn't of importance here. Or was it?

There, in the middle of everything were spirits; two spirits. A figure clad in Orange, a figure clad in Violet. Symbols, stars, planets, a connection, I could not identify; however I could guess quite well. They sang a haunting, yet beautiful melody that tore right through your heart and your very soul. It was a sad, tragic tune, full of pain, heart-wrenching pain, still with a promising touch, a glimmer of hope…

The scene changed abruptly, then I could see a woman with long midnight blue hair holding three shimmering objects, vaguely resembling the… I never finished the thought as the objects touched each other and everything simply ceased to exist. And I mean ceased to EXIST. Only the void of origin, the nothingness before creation was left behind.

The tinkling noise of my now broken cup of tea brought me back to reality. I looked down and saw that the contents of the tea cup were spilled all over the living room floor and my hand… forget that, my whole body was shaking with a fear and terror I never had experienced before; not even during the fall of the Silver Millennium. I could not describe, not comprehend what I had seen. One thing was for sure: I miscalculated. There was far more than a simple time demon at work, something far superior, something much more devious. And the two senshi I sent to hunt it were right in the middle of it.

I stood, not bothering about the liquid soaking the living room. "Pluto Crystal Power!" I whispered and in the next second Sailorpluto, my true identity – Meiou Setsuna was nothing but a shadow in this world – took over. The Garnet Orb shimmered and right at the very moment when Michiru entered the room to demand what all the fuss was about I blinked out of this time, back to the gate. There were things to fix, I just hoped that there was still something left that COULD be fixed.

Outer, approaching Inner Space (Yisa)

The ride had been quiet until now. Venus and Saturn were flying ahead on Zemor with all three fairies in the front, intensely locked in conversation probably about family stories. Cassandra and I were trailing behind and I actually had time to enjoy my very first space ride on a living creature, not to mention on the back of a High Fairy/unicorn-hybrid I really grew to like in the short time. There was some sort of connection I could almost _touch but I didn't know really why._

"Enjoying yourself." It was more a statement than a question and, unlike Zemor would probably have, Cassandra didn't chuckle. I just couldn't help it. The ark was something entirely different, a ship, a combination of technology, science and magic; this however was entirely different, a natural experience. "Yup, I think I'm starting to like space rides." _Especially space rides on you, I added silently but didn't say it. Where dragoncorns often were a little rough to ride, Cassandra on the other hand was gentle and more… fluid. She seemed as natural as a fish in water, or so to say, although the High Fairy wings still looked odd._

"Thanks." I blinked. "Huh?" Did I say my thoughts out loud or did she… I mentally slapped myself. Of course she read my mind. "You're welcome," I recovered quickly trying to hide a blush. Why the hell was I embarrassed? The only thing I did was compliment her, just a friendly gesture. I dismissed the strain of thoughts as simply stupid. "You really seem natural at this. I never thought you could do this but it figures somehow. How else would you move around as a High Fairy anyway."

Cassandra smiled and I caught her eyes twinkling, however she remained calm. "I'm surprised you can breathe here. Must be the planetary gifts you inherit as Venus' sister." I had wondered about this too but was too preoccupied with enjoying the ride. I looked ahead and saw the couple ahead talking softly. You couldn't help but notice the rare love both were emitting. It was truly fascinating and just plain beautiful. On one hand I envied them but then again – thinking about what they had to face – I truly didn't want to trade. They were probably talking about the scroll Auntie Celeste gave my sister. I knew all too well what it was. Damn prophecies.

"The only thing we can do is be there for them and aid them as best we can," Cassandra had caught on my thoughts. She didn't have to actually read them, my expression must have given them away. "You do know about the prophecy, right?" I was surprised she didn't know for sure. "Mother told me… Well, not actually told me but I had dreams, visions and when she told me what she knew… from your ancestors that is." Cassandra nodded. "I spent ages deciphering its meaning but with no real progress. We can just wait and see…" She trailed of and silence remained for a while.

After a minute or so I suddenly spoke up again. "I'm glad you came with us." There was not really much to say about this. Cassandra had been persistent about her joining our little group and all of us had no real reason in arguing. Venus and I had liked her instantly, Saturn was glad her family was finally reunited and Zemor was glad to have another kindred… although he didn't even know how kindred they were. When he realized that he had almost hit on who had turned out to be his half-sister, he would cower in shame… I wondered briefly why she didn't tell him but knew better than to question her.

"It is my fate to help you…" I cut her off, annoyed at the lack of understanding. "No, I mean I'M glad you are here." The unicorn turned her head and looked at me thoughtfully. "You're troubled." Again no question. Ack, I hated that. She really took after her half-sister. "So are you. Maybe that's why I'm glad you are here. You understand how it is to know and not be allowed to act on it. We're just covering the hurt differently." Ok, now I figured out why I felt so drawn to her but there still was a funny feeling I could not yet determine. "It runs in the family, I think." She nodded in response, telling with her eyes what she was thinking.

The silence following became soon unbearable and I knew I had dug out memories well hidden, of times I didn't want to think about nor did Cassandra. Deciding a topic change was in order, I tried to fake a cheerful voice. "Is it true that you can jump through inter-dimension?" Cassandra didn't reply for a second, in deep concentration. "You will experience it soon." I cocked my head curiously. "Why?" She sounded rather serious and with a hint of concern in her voice. "Something's happening. Something evil." That's just what Saturn mentioned from in front of us a second later.

Royal Palace, The Moon; Final Period of the Silver Millennium (Sailormoon, the past, not meant to exist one)

The power, it felt strange. Was it like that? Did the others also felt so… incredible when they change? Though, the blue and red senshi fuku looked a bit ridiculous I had to admit. For the Senshi of the Moon, the Princess of the Silver Millennium I had expected something more… regal, fitting, beautiful. Oh well, the fukus are always the same, they are meant for combat, not for pretty posing. Also I had other, far more important things to worry about than the design of my senshi fuku. The bemused but still threatening time demon was one of them. To tell the she was the ONLY important one at the moment.

"What is this, little princess wants to play hero? Isn't it a bit to early for you for this sort of things?" the demon ridiculed. _She mocked me! I don't like to be mocked! With something I hoped sounded like a determined battle cry I launched myself forward, counting on the element of surprise. It didn't work though. All the training, the drills from Callisto, did nothing to prepare me for the impact when my jump kick missed and I crashed into the transparent wall._

The demon laughed while I desperately tried to stand again. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. Even Venus and Saturn weren't able to successfully fight her and they had years of practical experience. But… What else could I have done? The guards would have even more of a disadvantage than I. "Really, I praise your courage Princess, however you do not really think you can take me, do you? I studied you, all of you. And apart from your future self's final form you all are no opponents for me. So you had better stand back and watch. I have something to ask your mother for."

"Never!" Lifting a hand to my forehead I took the tiara and hurled it at the demon who stood in the center of the terrace, not bothering to move. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara was instantly filled with magic and turned into a golden disk of powerful energy. The still bemused woman easily caught it in midair and – to my horror – easily snapped it in two with one quick motion …

"Oh!" she looked down at the broken pieces of the tiara in mock shock. "Did I break your toy? Sorry." Slowly she began walking towards me, abandoning her original target. While I was glad she wasn't threatening mother anymore I was not so sure if that was a good sign… for me. Slowly the demon advanced on me and I retreated backwards, quickly realizing I was already standing against the glass wall. "I must say. I didn't expect that much of resistance. It seems my plan had some holes or maybe all the events were just meant to be. But in the end to every downside is an upside… or something like that. You see it doesn't really matter which one I take: Yours or your mother's. There might be a difference in power and development but that's of no importance. For once this is not about power."

I couldn't make any sense to her ramblings. Why wasn't power important for her goal? Why did I have what she wanted too? Did this really matter? I decided no, since the only thing that mattered was that I would be dead any second for sure. "W-Who are you…" I stammered out, my voice shaking, my composure breaking and any battle spirit evaporated into thin air. The demon smiled wickedly. "Call me… Enigma." Well, that helps… As much as it would when a bottle of water would shatter on Earth right at that moment. Absolutely nothing. I had hoped for some sort of reference, hint to her origin. But Enigma was… well, an enigma.

She now stood directly in front of me. I tried not to look scared – terrified would be a better word – but to no avail. I was probably shaking and the evil aura Enigma emitted wasn't helping either. Out of the corner of my eye I saw mother raising her wand in preparation of an attack. The crystal on top flashed in response… She never came to use it.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Upon impact the glass globe shattered in thousand pieces and before any of us could even look up a second and third attack followed immediately.

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

The fireball forced the demon to jump backwards and Mercury's mist covered the whole area immediately. Relieved, I allowed myself to give a little sigh. A split second later my four guardian senshi jumped down in front of me while I could hear the ark continuing its descend on autopilot. "Really, Serenity, you can never stay out of trouble, can you?" Mars commented, and for once I didn't have an equal reply. I still was too shocked to bicker with the tempered senshi. Mars took position with Mercury and Jupiter at her side, slightly behind Venus who stood calm and confident. A confidence I wasn't really sharing and that added only more to the amusement of the demon.

"You're not welcome here, demon. Remove yourself from this planet and leave the people of the Silver Millennium alone." Enigma chuckled, "And if not? What are you going to do?" Instead of responding Venus began to glow merely enough to see and semi-transparent elfin wings emerged from her back. I just stared, as did the demon. Venus was an elf? Since when… She didn't give us time to think.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" The battle was on.

Outer Space (Saturn)

I didn't believe this. A lot of things had happened in the last hours, including reuniting with a family I never knew I once had – who were right beside me all the time except for Cassandra. But this, this… just couldn't be. Minako had shown me the scroll her aunt had given to her in the veils. The words on it, the song, legend, prophecy whatever… they were all too familiar. I would have believed it to be some sort of coincidence if I hadn't dreamed about the written text on the scroll being sung in what I was now almost certain WAS a vision.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe you just didn't remember it that well and mixed up…" Minako started but I didn't let her finish. "I AM sure. I dreamed this DOZENS of times. That's exactly what the figures are singing, I would remember the words everywhere." It came out a bit harsher than intended and I almost swore when I noticed Minako flinch and look away. Maybe I had been TOO harsh. Softly I touched her shoulder. "Gomen, Aino-chan… I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just… this dream was bothering me for weeks and nobody – not even Setsuna – believed me when I said it was a premonition. Then we came here and since that first night I thought it had ended and now…" Minako finally faced me again, a rueful hint of a smile on her face. "It's okay, Firefly. I'm sorry too that I reacted that sensitively. I should really learn to trust you, Kami knows how often it saved us." I returned her smile and finally realized that we had called each other by our nicknames again. Just like on our first full day in this time. Oh well, this felt nice. After all we WERE a couple now and nicknaming the partner was nothing out of the ordinary.

Instead of answering I laid my head on her shoulder and relaxed. Minako instantly pulled me in her arms and we sat there like this for a few minutes silent, both of us bathing in the emotions the other offered. This had become a habit since we left Saturn and everything I had experienced there made me more content about Minako and me, as it did to her. I could finally understand and feel it now. There WAS an us and both sides were desperately wanting and trying to deepen it. Just the thought of that created a warm feeling inside of me. I had never really experienced to be loved. Back then I never thought it was something to be experienced. I surely would never have expected that… Then Chibiusa literally flew into my life – or rather her hat – and from that day on my life had turned upside down. First I gained a best friend, then a purpose, through that a whole lot of friends and now… now I finally experienced real love. And as it was with all the previous experiences there needed to be a big crisis… I guessed the life of a Sailorsenshi was never boring.

"So…" Minako hesitated. "Can you make any sense of it? Now that you have the words black and white?" Sadly this was not the case. "Not really. I can remember the dream now in detail but I still don't know what to make of it. Either I am blind to something very obvious or the whole thing is not meant to make sense until it is supposed to." She blinked. "Eh? What logic is that?" Zemor gave a deep chuckle. "I have to say I can't follow that one either." The fairies were to deep in their conversation to even pay attention to us. "Well, you see, prophecies most of the time find a way to fulfill themselves and in order to do that premonitions, visions or anything else can only be solved at a specific time…"

Suddenly a strong feeling of danger cursed through my senses and made me freeze in mid-sentence. Concentrating, I closed my eyes and followed the feeling back, racing along various nexi points that all pointed in one direction. There were dim energy signatures. One was without ANY doubt the demon, the other was Queen Serenity, then I also sensed those of the four Inner Senshi but also… Nah, that made no sense. It was totally impossible; not that I would be surprised if it were true.

"Hotaru?" I looked up and stared straight ahead. "Something is not right." Being around me long enough my partner picked up on the meaning of my statement rather quick. "Where?" She sounded as if she knew already but wanted to hear a different answer. "The Moon Kingdom."

Venus swore then turned around. "Ok, you two. Get ready, the slow ride is over." To Zemor she said. "I can vaguely remember doing this once. I always wanted to do this again. Ready for inter-dimensional jump?" The Dragocorn simply nodded, a twinkle of amusement at his prior Ajama's excitement in his features. "You're going to love this, Firefly." Despite the seriousness of the situation I couldn't help but being curious. I had no idea what I was in for though…

Inter-dimension flight was something exciting and terrifying at the same time. A multiple mix of wormholes that were somehow clustered together described it at least vaguely. The interesting thing was that at one moment you were in one hole and in the next in another, whether you reached the end of the previous one or actually saw the beginning of the next one. If you stared too intensely at the swirling and zooming mess of colors you were bound to get insane… Nevertheless Minako seemed to enjoy the ride, as did her sister.

A few minutes later we entered normal space again. Just a few miles from the Moon's surface. Our sensible (High) Fairy and elfin senses picked up the obvious battle signs without any problems and soon we were heading towards the palace. The guards must have looked quite stupefied when a mighty Dragocorn and a unicorn with fairy wings flew right over them…

Moon Palace (Past Venus)

We positioned ourselves right between the demon and Princess Serenity – or should I call her Sailormoon now? I stood directly opposite of the dangerous, beautiful looking woman, shouting out a threat that at least sounded like one and showed of my hidden talents in response to her mocking. As expected Serenity… or Moon – I should really stick with that – was far more shocked than her mother who merely blinked. I was almost certain she knew of all this but then again… It might only be the shock from facing the demon. Couldn't bother with that now.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" It was easy to access this powers through my newly-discovered gifts. I even managed to master the chain so far even if not quite that accurate than that of my counterpart. _Time to put all these new abilities to some use. Without waiting for the demon to recover from the sudden rain of energy beams around her I jumped up in the air and came down with a vicious spin kick aimed at her head, only that it wasn't there anymore. I made a few cartwheels as soon as I touched the ground and looked back to locate my opponent. She was under the glass globe and forming and energy blast. Mercury reacted quickly and blinded her with her mist just enough for me to fly up and engage the demon in battle before she could finish whatever she intended to do. The fight lasted for about two, maybe three minutes and I felt my reserves already failing while the demon still looked as fresh as ever. Time to take a risk. Again counting on the element of surprise I managed to grasp and hurl her towards the ground. She would recover about two or three seconds later I knew but that's more than I needed… at least I hoped so._

"VENUS… LOVE AND BEAUTY… SHOCK!" I managed to form the energy blast all right, but not much better than my future self the first time we met. I hoped my new powers would somehow give it more substance but I figured I was able to actually pull it of BECAUSE of my elfin gifts and it left me rather drained. The golden heart spiraled sown and ironically hit the surprised demon in the face.  It sent her flying into the glass globe with and audible impact.  The entire thing collapsed; I had to remember to thank the constructors because the glass globe somehow shattered outward.

Breathing hard, I landed on the ground and looked over where the demon crashed, she was already getting back up. "Damn…" It seemed she was furious now. Really furious. Jumping up she practically warped towards us at a speed not even an elf could manage as far as I knew, firing blast of dark magic. We barely managed to avoid not being hit. Mars and Jupiter tried to counterattack but just ended up twenty feet away from there they stood from their original position, Mercury wisely knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

However, instead of turning and coming at us again she headed directly towards the Queen and Moon, who had run to her mother's side. "Watch out!" I cried out but I noticed it was already too late. Queen Serenity had raised the Moon Wand and the Ginsuishou began to flare. "MOON HEALING…" She never finished the phrase as the demon suddenly was right in her face, she lunged forward and yanked the crystal that was already sparkling with energy right from the top of the wand, much to the shock of all of us.

In the distance a thunderclap could be heard. A loud, NATURAL thunderclap, though there was no natural lightning on the entire Moon. All was magic; however this sounded just like nature was angry herself. Queen Serenity led out a chilling cry of pain as the demon jumped back to a safe distance trying to control the power of the crystal in her hands. Serenity's body began to shake uncontrollably as her star seed was torn away from her breaking the connection that created her living body. Instead of vanishing she just fell down completely limp and began turning an odd, unhealthy white color. Her daughter, finally letting out a cry of pain, fell to her knees and wept.

This hardly seemed real. It all happened so fast; I asked myself why we hadn't concluded earlier what exactly the demon was after. The answer was practically hanging right over our heads and we were to blind to see it. Every being of chaos coming here eventually sought the crystal. Anger welled up inside of me and the anger about not being able to do anything mixed with it turned it into rage. With a shriek of inhumanity I shot forward, ignoring all the protest my body made. There was only a few minutes to get the crystal back before its owner dissolved permanently into nothingness. To make it short the demon just shrugged me off like a fly…

"Finally!" She exclaimed and began laughing maniacally as we could only helplessly watch while a devastated princess cried over the lifeless body of her mother that soon would be no more… We had failed, we had horribly failed to a monster we were not made to fight. A battle that was fated to be lost. But nevertheless had we failed our queen. Watching Serenity, we also had failed our princess and with that our friend. And after that… there was nothing but pain. Pain at failing in our duty to protect the ones we had sworn to and that we loved.

Suddenly, the demon stopped laughing and tensed visibly. The crystal in her hands still flashed trying to escape this unholy being. However, the demon's gaze was turned skywards. Lazily I lifted my head and a flicker of hope suddenly seemed to lit up the darkened world… A huge Dragocorn and a unicorn came rushing through the sky towards us. On their backs: the future Venus, her sister and Saturn… maybe we could still win.

(Dinai)

Zemor dived down spitting a vicious white flame at the intended foe. It was the first time any of us, who had joined the time-traveling couple during their journey, saw the demon in flesh and blood… or whatever these beings are made of. Unlike what I expected, this one didn't look like a creature of hell, a minion of chaos and tool of destruction. However I was not fooled for, I felt the incredible dark power that the being possessed. Though not as strong as an entity this one possessed stronger power than accustomed for her kind and even a far greater force, the force of knowledge. Dark knowledge, used in a careful plan to bring destruction. I knew Yisa's dreams and I had a vague feeling I knew what exactly they meant already… But I didn't allow myself to believe them. I could not imagine someone could go THAT far to reach their goal.

Before any of us could touch the ground the demon sprang into the sky and dashed of at mad speed. Her power was concentrated. She could have taken us now if not for its concentration all used to master the power of the crystal in her hands. Venus and Saturn looked at each other after quickly surveying the area and spotting the lifeless form of Queen Serenity. Venus gave a tiny nod to an unspoken question and her features hardened as Saturn jumped down. My cousins went to follow her but I stopped them. "You go with Venus, I can aid her better at this moment. The crystal must be retrieved," I told them although knowing how futile such an attempt would prove. Jiya and Jayna nodded.

After Cassandra had dropped of Yisa on Zemor's back I followed my half-sister downwards to aid my other half-sister, charge and friend. Zemor sped of at maximum speed giving chase to the being of chaos before it could escape. I prayed beyond hope that they would reach it in time. I on the other hand had more important things to do. Rhea already kneeled at the Queen's side and had her eyes closed. Magic gathered and spread in an attempt to rescue a body without spirit; a heart without soul. She – we – could only prevent the inevitable, but that was the least we could… HAVE HAD TO do.

Cassandra – who already had assumed her human form – kneeled to our sister's left while I took the other side. Soon our powers began to mingle with those of Saturn. Cassandra bore planetary markings itself while mine simply aided to her other parts. I could practically feel the column of light erupting skywards, the swirling, colorful pillar of forces beyond comparison but yet not strong enough to fight the ways of life and death itself. Nobody could do this, once a star seed was taken either the owner ceased to exist or the soul- and spiritless body was free to be taken by whoever pleased and had the power. However, as with everything that is inevitable it can be delayed, for a short time at least.

The light became intensified and finally burst – inwardly. The huge crystalline structure looked like it was made out of ice stalagmites spread out like a flower from the earth carrying the body of Serenity within its _mouth. The senshi stared transfixed, the Princess could hardly believe her eyes, but I paid them not much attention. In a final act of pure willpower we bent the light again to form a glowing shield of energy nobody except us three could ever understand. It would protect the body from fading into non-existence for a few days, a week, maybe two even, nobody could really tell neither could we,_

When everything was said and done all three of us collapsed. We joined the defeated senshi finally being able to comprehend the situation, and th dread that was really brought over the Silver Millennium by a single beautiful-looking woman. They said that the devil is often described as the ugliest creatures with red skin, horns and other sorts of similar things; but the true devil could be the innocent beautiful girl next door for you would never suspect her capable of it. They were right.

(Venus)

Zemor chased the demon at top speed. Yisa and I could have flew ourselves but I didn't have that much experience in flying. Besides, an elf was nowhere as fast as a Dragocorn, not even the most experienced and skillful ones. I could not believe that we let her get away with this. It was insane! Why had we never thought of this? Somehow it seemed almost as if someone didn't want us to notice. Neherenia had told us, Galaxia had told us in some twisted sort of way. The crystal would always be what every being of Chaos would seek. But the whole setting seemed so unrealistic: a demon who could travel through time. Why not go where the crystal's owner is weak, or it has no owner at all? Why take all the risks, and risk being sealed forever by an experienced wielder? Maybe that's why we never thought of it; although she mentioned looking for the Queen on the star sailor… Now Serenity was going to suffer and I didn't even want to imagine what this could do to the timeline if we wouldn't catch her.

"Where the heck is she going to flee?" Zemor exclaimed clearly annoyed that he hadn't caught up to the demon by now. She was fast; we were getting closer constantly, but would still need some time to come close enough. I looked in the direction she was heading. Maybe the demon was smart enough to not actually try and outrun a Dragocorn in space or that was just not where she wanted to go. Though, I would consider staying here suicide.

My eyes widened when I finally calculated the general center she was closing in with her steadily changing movements. "She's heading to the center of Mare Serenitas." The Sea of Peace stretched out wide; beautiful, calm, and as peaceful as it's name claimed to be. Some vague feeling told me that was a REALLY bad thing, and I had come to trust my instincts as a senshi. Yisa nodded and confirmed my feeling. "The center of the Mare Serenitas is a temporal nexi point, they say it can be used for difficult time travel." We _were dealing with a time demon here, who knew what she could do in a time nexus WITH the crystal. Disaster could only lie ahead._

"We have to stop her before she reaches it." Zemor had already understood this but even I could calculated that we wouldn't be fast enough. I glanced ahead and saw that the demon was in deep concentration trying to… She couldn't control the crystal! I suddenly realized that although having it, she could not hurt us with it; not now anyway. And with all her concentration directed at the crystal, so that it would not rip her in pieces, we might have a chance. One lucky shot maybe and…

Suddenly I sensed a lot of mana rising, and it was not whatever the three Percyphers did back there with the Queen. It was different, more familiar, like mine… it was Yisa! She was drawing magic from the growing magical catalyst in the distance and added it to her own. I had no idea what she was up to but both fairies immediately supported her in directing the high mana I didn't even thought my sister capable of. On the other hand… she was my sister and with that also bore a mix of Venus Power and elfin magic in her.

"When I say now, shoot your beam directly at her right hand." Years of battle experience reminded me of not questioning a caster of a spell with time as short as now, so I simply nodded and aimed for the demon. I had perfected my beam years ago and could probably shoot a fly at this distance if I wanted to. The problem was the speed we were flying at and the speed the demon possessed. "NOW!" I didn't hesitated one more moment. "CRESCENT BEAM!" The golden beam leapt from my index finger and lanced through the magical air with a speed that surprised even me.

Sadly the demon caught sight of it and spiraled away at the last second, lessening her concentration on the crystal for one tiny moment. That was all Yisa needed though. I realized just right when the crystal flashed, disappeared and reappeared in Yisas open hand that she always was a master in moving things through subspace. I barely controlled myself from laughing when I saw the stupefied expression on the demon's face. Instead I turned and took the crystal from my sister before it could burn her or something. As Serenity's second in command it was less likely that it would do something to me.

"Neat trick," Zemor commented. "But couldn't you just have moved it directly to where the Queen is?" Yisa shook her head slowly, tired from calling up enough mana to move something that holy through subspace. "I'm lucky I could even pull it off at this distance and…" We were rudely interrupted when the demon turned and raced towards us, finally realizing what had happened. "Zemor, turn and flee, I can't fight her alone, not like this." Zemor did so, at least he tried before a sudden vortex of wind magic erupted around us and nearly smashed the Dragocorn through the silvery surface. My Ajama had visibly problems to stay up and his wings seemed to be damaged badly. Before we knew it the demon was upon us.

I reacted instinctively, tossed the crystal back to Yisa and smashed into the demon with a uppercut that would have impressed any martial artist and just about smashed a rock easily. The demon reeled back and spun a few times before bouncing back. Her powers were still concentrated, focused and almost at their full extent. Even with my elfin gifts it should prove a delusion to think I'd be able to beat her. I had to try anyway. "Get the crystal back to the Queen," I shouted and wasted no more time. "VENUS SWIRLING…" My hands began to glow with golden and orange energy that began slowly merging creating tiny boomerangs. "BOOMERANG…" With a swift gesture I threw the boomerangs. "STRIKE!" They were small and fast but they missed. I expected that though. The first strike was to gain speed and keep the enemy in false self-confidence. The boomerangs turned with a gesture of my hand suddenly growing in size and power, still not loosing any speed. The demon turned just in time to spot them before they slammed into her. A huge explosion shattered the air and almost threw me back. A second later the demon shot out of the smoke and attacked.

We were fighting hand to hand for seconds, seconds turned into a minute and finally two. _Mako would be proud of me, I thought. I was fighting like I never had before, varying in a combination of ki and mana attacks, using my wings as if I had been born with them – technically I had been, at least the genes. However I felt my reserves rapidly weakening. I had to end this now or the demon would take me with her next swipe. Hoping that I had given Yisa and Zemor enough time to escape and knowing it was futile to hope for the help of the others after such a serious mana drain, I concentrated and willed my power into one final attack._

"COSMIC…" I didn't really know where all this new attacks were coming from, how I managed to create new ones equally powerful to Saturn's within moments but I never got the chance to direct it at the demon. A scream echoed through the air over the quiet waters of the sea below, shattering my concentration and draining me completely without even unleashing the attack. It was as if preparing to fill a cup of milk and the bottle suddenly cracked open at the bottom. I was barely able to keep myself in the air and when I saw who – okay, I had already guessed who – had been the cause of the scream and most importantly why. I felt like falling in the sea below and drowning myself was a very good idea.

There were at least a full wing a Drapyrs and several dozen Dark Elves had somehow floated into the area. Why that could have happened without me noticing and with the pureness of the Moon itself lay beyond my understanding, but they were here. In horror, I spotted Yisa held in a large Drapyr's claw, it's sharp fangs piercing into her sides while Zemor struggled weakly, but furiously against the grip of two others. A Dark Elf hovered in front of Yisa and snatched the crystal out of her grasp. In one fluid motion the Dark Elf threw it across the water right into the demon's hands… I looked up and realized that our fight had somehow carried us right to the center of the sea. The demon cackled maniacally, the crystal flashed once, twice, a third time…

Then a vortex of dark power erupted around her. Clouds were forming although the satellite never knew such things as clouds. Lightning struck and a lay line pattern of energy formed like a net around the demon completely covering her, it's arc the Silver Crystal. The vortex gained more and more power and then – with a final flash of blinding dark light – the demon was gone. And with it the crystal.

"No…" Finally I realized, I realized why the demon chose this time, why she'd come here. Wielding the crystal was one thing, but stealing it with the knowledge that without the future and that present we know would never come true, that was a completely other matter. This being was clever, far deadlier than all we fought before because she knew that if she'd stay that we would eventually beat her as we always did. The demon had learned from the faults of the other entities. With a terror of understanding, I finally understood that despite her strength, despite we had been defeated several times, besides all that; we had still underestimated her and now we had paid a heavy price.

My head whipped around when another scream from my sister rang over the sea and I watched helplessly as the Dark Elf by her side slapped her several times while the Drapyr dug deeper into her flesh. I felt a deep flame of rage building, powerful, a blinding rage that would finally erupt into a scream of myself that would be heard by the Outer Senshi on their planets. That is if Cassandra hadn't have beaten me to it.

I had never thought the gentle hybrid capable of such a raging fury. Finally, I saw why she was Hotaru's half sister and why she was meant as a counterpart to Saturn. Saturn had earned the powers of life by the Percypher line; why shouldn't it have been the other way around too? Otherwise there would be no balance, right? Yisa's tormentor never knew what exactly killed him when Cassandra struck resembling a pure beam of white crackling at the edges with menacing violet energy I knew all too well. She turned and raised her palm at the Drapyr, who took one look at her, let Yisa drop and fled. She blasted him anyway and caught Yisa a split second later.

"Close your eyes." I felt Hotaru take my hand and turned to look at her for a moment then obeyed her wish and closed my eyes as I felt myself drifting away. What followed was a repeat of the events on Venus… just on a much higher and larger scale.

(Cassandra)

I hardly recognized myself in the blinding fury I was currently fighting in. The moment Saturn, Dinai and I entered the battlefield area and when I spotted Yisa being tortured by a huge Drapyr and a mocking Dark Elf something just snapped. In my opinion such a sweet creature like Yisa didn't deserve treatment like this. The tiny elf was not a warrior, more a healer than anything else, but she fought bravely. At seeing her like this, years of patience, calm calculation, and trained serenity didn't keep the anger from boiling over and erupting with a rage that probably scared me the most. Launching myself at the Drapyr, I unleashed power that I knew I possessed but never dared to use before. A gift of the deadly powers of Saturn, a gift a High Fairy would rather die before using it. Destruction.

I struck with unimaginable speed and deadliness no longer caring about any oaths, limitations or general behavior. The Dark Elf that had slapped Yisa never really got to understand what exactly hit him when I literally bore through him and might as well have evaporated him in the process. I did not really care to look back. Stopping myself before the rage could consume me fully, I raised a hand and leveled it at the Drapyr. It stared for two passing moments at me – almost too long – then dropped Yisa and turned to flee in a panic rush. An image of him sinking his nails in her flesh and choking her within his claw in the process appeared before my eyes and I shot the mana blast that lingered in my palm anyway. The Drapyr had just a second time to scream before he disintegrated.

Diving down I quickly caught Yisa in my arms, carefully trying to avoid hurting her even further. From the look on her face you could tell that the elf-hybrid was in deep pain and agony. Honestly not even a battle-steeled warrior would look much better after being smashed by a Drapyr but she… She just didn't deserve it. Yisa had such a sweet and cheerful nature although she had a similar past like mine, I envied her for that but also know exactly how she felt – or at least partly. How she could manage to have her sister around and pretend to not be more than a friend I honestly didn't know. I had missed Rhea and Dinai terribly and could barely restrain myself to play my part during our first reunion. I had desperately longed to hug them all on the spot and tell them everything but I knew it had to be done that way. And I was a trained and powerful High Fairy/unicorn-hybrid. She had been nothing more than an ordinary elf and was still able to live with the heavy burden.

Much calmer, I began to work my healing magic on her light form trying to heal her wounds as best as possible for I know where still was a battle to fight; a seemingly unfair battle. She snuggled closer to me in my arms. A reaction to the agonizing pain she must feel at the moment I told myself, but still I felt my cheeks reddening and I had only a distant idea why. An idea that didn't help the situation very much at the moment.

The battle had progressed further with the Inner Senshi entering it. The power of our healing dome had somehow effected them too. A good thing though that with three High Fairies we were able to use less single power in creating than feeding the transdimension shield together. Otherwise we would have been severally drained. My cousins had flown of to aid Aishar, and Zemor began to fight also fight with an accuracy that surprised. His wings were too battered to use agility so he just shot single precise white flames at his opponents. _I guess he does have some skills inherited from mother, I thought. Anyway that still wouldn't help much against this huge amount of opponents. __We need a miracle._

Looking up when I felt a magnificent amount of mana steadily rising, I saw my sister had reached her mate and joined hands with her. Wondering and amazed at the same time I watched a white glow of such pureness form between them that one could not look at it for very long. The energy grew and expanded until it became a semi-transparent sphere. From my angle and with my fine tuned senses I clearly saw their faces. Both were definitely entranced as if some kind of higher power was guiding them. For a moment I actually believed that they were controlled by a higher power but then I remembered what they told me happened on Venus. The surprising things was though that their power was developing THAT fast. They were a mixture of races, yes. Powerful races, yes. They were trained and experienced fighters, yes. All that was true but even for chosen fighters like them, a power at this point of the bonding stage and experience was quite… scary.

The Silence Glaive appeared between them and both senshi lifted one hand to touch it, the other ones still tightly clasped together. Their eyes suddenly snapped open, Venus' bore a deep golden-blue glow that emitted a radiance only pure light could create, while Saturn's were a shadow of purple and violet. It was like Venus was the sun of the day and Saturn the matching darkness of the night. _Light, Shadow, Twilight, the three powers of destiny. Huh? That hadn't been my own thought!_

The tip of the glaive began to glow brightly; ribbons of pure white light as well as pure dark shadows began flowing out of it. Thunder clashed and lightning struck, chasing the clouds of impure darkness away. The wind picked up to a level that I had to actually fight back against the current, the water of the Mare Serenitas created a whirlpool under the floating senshi, somewhere in the distant a fire crackled and its flame shot high into the sky, the earth rumbled deeply. I sensed they were drawing on each of the eight elements and probably some more that even I didn't know of. The mana they created could easily shatter the whole system if they wanted to…

"CRESCENT REVOLUTION!" I guess miracles do happen.

Mare Serenitas (Jayna)

The waves splashed against the side of the hover sailor, creating sprinkles of silver and white. The sea that was supposed to be calm and peaceful became rougher, restless. I felt beaten: the victory was an empty one. The power displayed by the two senshi was miraculous, unique in its existence and probably only being topped by that of pure star mates. But what good had it done that the purifying energy had consumed all the enemies when it was unable to bring back the Queen? It was a disaster. The news would surely speed like a wildfire and the kingdom's and Serenity's political enemies would surely jump at this chance. I had lived too long at court to just simply put it aside. Venus and the Moon had probably the best relation in the whole kingdom and although Venus stood pretty independent we all did our best to serve the Silver Millennium. Seeing Serenity like this, it just hurt. The palace was on silence order, however I doubted it helped.

Venus and Saturn had been pretty drained by the time the display of power was finished and they needed solid ground for the time jump anyway; that's why we needed a ship. I have never understood much of these things for I am not much of a learner. My magic was more potent my mother had said, but most of the time my rather sarcastic, but more serious, sister did better than me. I just simply wanted to enjoy myself. Tough choice at times like this…

My sister and I had a lot to think about. All the memories, our conflicting loyalties, I still felt pretty indebted to Venus and especially Yisa where as Jiya tended to feel more drawn to our cousins. But either way this didn't matter much because at the end we were all pretty much family now and this was mostly the future Aishar and Rhea's doing. They would be following the demon now and they probably intended to go alone. We wouldn't let them though; I knew Dinai would be going and my sister felt the same way as me and her.

I was pretty sure Yisa and Cassandra had made up their minds the moment they joined our little group and Zemor would rather die than leave his Ajamas alone with this. I noticed the elf and our cousin seemed to have grown pretty close in the short time they knew each other. The boldness and fury of my cousin had surprised me to say the utmost least. Cassandra had always been the calm and collected one, always patient and rarely sensitive to anything – not that she couldn't be sensitive herself if needed –, even a lot calmer than Rhea, who was quite a wildfire in her younger days.

The only thing that could have made Cassandra snap was when either one of her family was in danger or… Well, that was a guess since it hadn't happened before, but High Fairies as well as unicorns were hyper-aware of the concept of soul mates. And a soul mate in need was more than any patience could bear. I suspected Cassandra saw in Yisa her soul mate, even if the latter surely wasn't aware of it. Pretty funny, if you thought about it, Aishar and Rhea, Cassandra and Yisa, Dinai, my sister and I were raised on Venus and born on Saturn. Were our planets linked by destiny? Or was it just our fates? I had to ask my sister, or maybe better Dinai, about this.

We would be in the center of Mare Serenitas soon; I should go and join my friends. Enough brooding for the moment, that ain't my style. That clarified, I turned and flew back to the others.

(Jiya)

Silently, I watched my sister fly up the stairs to the deck while Dinai and I stayed behind. My cousin went to follow her but I just shook my head. "She gets like that sometimes. Give her a few minutes and she will be as chipper as always." Dinai smiled faintly. "Yeah, I remember…" I envied my sister for her attitude. It was rare that she got depressed like that but it never lasted long. Jayna would brood for awhile, sort out her feelings and then come back to solve the problems at hand with even more eagerness and determination than ever before. Except for her ability in magic, she was my better half most of the time and I often wished to be like her.

I told myself and the world that I did not care that much about the Queen… dying. I pretended to care more for my family now that we were finally reunited. However, as much as I tried, I could not fool my heart. My loyalty had long been changed and was now divided in two. Saturn was a planet that could exist without the Silver Millennium, but the Silver Millennium could not exist without it's queen. Desperately, I tried to push back the feelings of pain and coldness that threatened to consume me. It was a struggle that was meant to be lost.

The senshi were in the crystal room to navigate, except Aishar who stood with Zemor in one corner of the huge ball room. It was ironic that the best thing we could get quickly was a sailor meant for dancing, official occasions and the like. Since we couldn't afford to give the demon too much space, it had to do. Rhea and the future Aishar had been quietly talking for awhile with both of them resting, but Rhea soon followed my sisters example at the moment and went upstairs with Aishar watching her thoughtfully.

All seemed normal, except for Yisa and my remaining cousin sitting together not far away from our position so that we could hear most of what they were saying. The elf leaned slightly against Cassandra and both of them didn't seem to mind. It had scared me to see our long-time companion hurt that terribly by ancient foes, but even more it had scared me to see Cassandra so vicious. If I didn't know that this might be because she saw her soul mate in the elf, I would have accused her of being insane. There were just things all of the magical races – as the humans called us often – had in common, some primal instincts that would easily override every other aspect of our personality. A soul mate in danger was one of them.

"I'm sorry I lost control like that. I nearly got you killed." Well, that at least was the old Cassandra, even though she was bending the truth again to not earn praise. _We really are a weird family. Yisa shook her head violently. "Nonsense. WITHOUT you I would've been dead. You just surprised me I think. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were an angry dragon." She laughed silently and Cassandra chuckled. "That wasn't really like me. Honestly, I didn't know what got into me." __Liar, I thought. __Being subtle aren't we? Yisa seemed to catch it also but didn't say anything. Instead she just touched Cassandra's shoulder lightly, which made my cousin hide a blush quickly. "You should do it more often. When you just keep bottling everything up inside of you, it's going to implode someday. Believe me, been there, done that." She grinned, expecting to lighten Cassandra's mood, but she just looked at her seriously for a few moments. "I do believe you." Their eyes were locked and if you looked closely enough you'd see them battling with their emotions._

Suddenly Cassandra turned away, Yisa looked just the tiniest bit disappointed. I had known her for years now so I should be able to catch such things. "We're almost there. We should join them if we wanted to go with them." I looked around and noticed the future Aishar was gone as well, probably seeking her mate. Yisa looked at Cassandra who had stood up for a moment, then nodded. "Right." My cousin extended her hand and the elf took it, smiling. Together they moved towards the stairs with Zemor soon following and Aishar heading to the other senshi.

I looked at Dinai for a moment. "Seems like your sister found her match. Do you think this has some greater meaning?" The other fairy frowned for a moment following the two hybrids with her gaze. "It almost seems so." Then, we silently followed.

(Saturn)

The waves had calmed down to a more tolerable level; still those with potential could feel the atmosphere of despair in the air. A strong gust of wind blew my hair to one side and tucked on my fuku while sending chills down my spine. The clouds above still hadn't vanished, towering over us like promising doom. Not even the display of power had chased the unnatural dark clouds away and it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

It was the power that had scared me the most. With everything that happened, THAT was utterly terrifying. Some would say it was a miracle even though an empty one, but I tended to call it eerie, scary and almost uncontrollable. We – Minako and I – had just wielded what no creature should possess in that large amounts, not even the Princess. Pure light and shadow, that's what it had been; pure elemental powers of the highest ranking. And it hadn't really been us wielding it.

When I had flown up to Minako I never intended to do this. It felt like something just took control of my body. I could see, feel, everything except control my movements and the channeling of mana more powerful than everything I had ever experienced before. I had almost wanted to scream; although I knew that this power was the only thing able to save us at that moment. The feeling of being controlled reminded me too much of my time under the influence of Mistress 9.

I shivered as another gust of wind blew through my fuku. There were times that I really hated that silly thing. The sound of metal against metal made me look down. The tiny medallion Pluto had given us had hit the dark blue railing trimmed with silver lining. We would follow the demon as soon as we reached the center of her own portal. From Puu's teaching I knew some things about time travel, at least theoretically. After the mess the demon created, it would be better to not take any more chances with opening a second portal. Too risky. Someone could have simply flown us to the center but that meant taking the person with us, not that we really believed one of our friends and family would back down from their silent offer in joining us. Cassandra and Dinai would hide behind destiny and fate, the twins wouldn't want to be left behind, Yisa was too stubborn to leave her sister alone and she became pretty attached to Cassandra too, and Zemor was indebted to us, no chance there. I smiled faintly.

"Do you regret anything?" Strong arms circled around my waist and drew me back against the warmth of a familiar, comforting body. I knew what she was thinking right now, with all what has happened the past week. "It seems like a blur to me." Yes, a blur. We never quite grasped what was really happening, stumbling from one fight to another, from one planet to another. We started with some shy teasing, followed by our first kiss on the star sailor and then… Everything seemed to speed past us, the events occurring so quickly we could barely manage to follow. How was someone supposed to think like this? How was someone supposed to know that this feelings weren't just a result of this… crazy mess, but real? I, for myself, knew that I had loved Minako for a long time now even if I didn't admit it to myself at that time. This adventure had just helped to draw it out.

Did I regret it? Maybe. Maybe, I did regret a few things. Such as not being able to take it slow, it was sort of sprung on us. I did regret not going out on dates, enjoy each others company, exchange small gestures of liking… all the small things a girl in love would appreciate. Shy and quickly stolen kisses, the slow building of love that would leave your senses tickling with emotion. I did regret not being able to focus my energy enough the first time I met the demon and destroy her before the whole mess could really have begun – but that was hardly my fault anyway. (However, I did not regret though that I accepted this assignment, I did not regret that Minako and I fell in love. I did not regret keeping that love because whether slow or fast this love built, it felt so natural and right; it scared me at times but left me bathing in this emotion as well. I felt wanted, needed, loved… finally.

"But no, I don't regret anything." I tilted my head and our eyes met for a brief moment that soon turned to an eternal length. I lost myself in the deep blue eyes with the just barely visible golden glimmer, but this time – unlike the time of our first arrival – I didn't need to look away. Instead, there wasn't anything to prevent me from going further than this. Not taking my eyes off of my beloved human/elf lover – it still tickles when I think of her like that –, I turned around in her embrace and reached up with my hands to push some golden hair out of the way. Snaking my arms around her neck, I noticed with absolute clarity that my own eyes were mirrored in hers. My own deep violet ones with the hint of silver due to my own heritage, mirroring the exact same emotions of her eyes. I could hardly believe this was happening, it all seemed like a dream despite everything…

In a bold manner just like on Saturn after the emotional turmoil with my family, I captured her lips with my own and pulled her even closer to quickly deepen the kiss. My tongue was soon exploring the inside of my lovers mouth, making her moan, and after awhile she responded in the exact same manner.

*Aishiteru, Aino-chan.* I knew she heard me. I knew that she had heard me on Saturn but I didn't say anything. The bond was there, strong, stronger than I thought, and nothing was ever going to tear us apart. *I love you too, Firefly.* With this realization came the strength not to falter in this time of despair and chaos, not to cry because of the cruel fate destiny had laid upon us. Not to break and withdraw at the sheer impossibility of our task. Because I knew, whatever might happen, I… We both knew, with no doubt at all, that absolutely nothing could tear us apart.

Finally, Minako broke the contact when air became a serious issue – it wouldn't be really pretty to die like this, now wouldn't would it? I smiled a happy, true, and joyful smile. As always with us, there weren't many words needed. We communicated on a basis much higher than anyone that never REALLY was in love could really understand, and even those who were could barely begin to imagine. Our souls were touching, caressing each other in joyful bliss. The feeling wasn't one that could be described, it was just wonderful, beautiful and so many more things.

"Then let's go." She didn't turn around as Cassandra and Yisa stepped beside us. My half-sister had one arm lightly around the elf's shoulders, neither of them seemed to mind. Zemor came up behind them with Jiya and Dinai closely following, while Jayna flew just around the corner nearly crashing into her cousin from enthusiasm. The senshi remained at the stairs leading down, including Serenity now back to her princess-self. I looked up and saw the remains of the temporal vortex still lingering, swirling in the sky above. Yes, it was time.

Minako took a step back and broke the embrace. I took her outstretched hand though, and our friends – family I corrected myself – soon formed a circle around us. "We wish you luck," was the only thing the young Serenity said, all her senshi nodded grimly. Venus made eye contact with her future self and her sister for a short moment remaining silent. In synchronization Minako and I raised our medallions and we spoke in unison.

"Guardian of Time, we call upon thee! Open the Gate of Time and Space for us!" The wind increased dramatically as the both medallions began to flare violently with purple energy. "Father of Time, Chronos, protect us and guide us…" The clouds split open as a beam of pure purple energy found its ways through them and came rushing towards us. The vortex was consumed into it and soon I felt the power embracing us. "Upon the way of light!"

Somewhere (Anshar)

And with a flash they were gone. I sighed deeply. "This was a weird one." After a short pause I added: "Do you really think we shouldn't interfere?" My sister laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "What good would it do? We knew that would happen and they knew it would happen in making their decision. The war is over and outside of our line's safety, we are not allowed to interfere." I shook my head stubbornly although I knew she was right. "But this is about the safety of everything in existence."

A pause. I looked down at the four remaining senshi and one princess turned senshi. Such a sad fate, and in the same intake of breath such a sweet one. Maybe this is a test if their decision was meant to be. "True. But they ARE destiny, there is no stronger force than them. I long to help them too, brother, but we can't afford to cross the lines any further. We already helped them access their power, they will meet with their equals in the future. They'll know what to do."

Turning around in defeat, I nodded to the golden-blond haired girl with the long robe, the uniform of a Destiny Guardian. "I hope so, Onee-sama. I hope so." She laughed lightly and patted me on the shoulder. I hated it when she does that and grumbled. "Now, come on. Let's go home, I thought you have a date with Adara. I don't think she would like it to wait." I took one long look back then decided Sin was probably right. "May they succeed." I took my sister's hand and together we vanished.

TBC in Chapter Eight

Pluto has to confront two angry senshi. The chase continues in Crystal Tokyo but not everything seems to be as expected. A lot of surprises await our friends.

Author's Note

Well, finished with that one. This chapter concludes the Silver Millennium arc. There are some things I want to say though.

The chapter seemed a bit jumpy but I think it turned out fairly well, especially the last scene from Hotaru which was personally important to me (not that any scene I write is unimportant).

I brought in some new secrets and relationships that had been planned already. One is Yisa and Cassandra which will definitely get some attention in the following chapters and the other is Zemor completing the family relations of the group although he doesn't know it yet, stupid guy… err, I mean dragon. J

The last scene featured the characters of Sin and Anshar from BSSM Another Story (the SNES game) briefly. This has something to do with my decision to mix this fic with some elements from my German Ai no Hoshi continuity (especially Destiny's War). If I try to explain everything, it would take dozens of pages but I'll make sure you'll understand the things that are really important. More of that in the next chapter. For those who worry now because they can't read German, it is not necessary to read these fics, I would make myself miserable otherwise. More to that topic in the next chapter because I'm sure most of the question will arise then.

Well, I finally have my group up. At the moment I'm still testing but you (can) reach the very first Minaru-group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/starsinlove. Please come by and join if you like the coupling. I'd like to also toss a challenge at you with this chapter, just curious if someone responds to it. The challenge is simple. Write a fanfic with Minako and Hotaru attending the same college. Hotaru gets a date but he/she just played with her and doesn't show up. Minako by accident (or by choice, you decide) comes by and tries to cheer her up. Eventually something develops between them.

You can make it as short or long as you wish. Entries either posted on ff.net where I can actually find them or just mail me you did or will answer the challenge at Minaru@gmx.de. I prefer that anyway, so I don't have to search through tons of fics… You can also join the group and post there, that would be the most efficient. J

Oh and… Please give your comments, okay? If your silence after a chapter means that you liked it then that's, okay. However I'd like some feedback any now and then.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias

Note as of Monday, April 08, 2002

I'm sincerely sorry for the long delay of chapter. To tell the truth this chapter was finished for a month or even more. First there was a misunderstanding when my mail to my normal beta reader (Athenia) somehow got lost. I waited three weeks before we find it out… After that Athenia forgot to mention that she would go on vacation the next week right away, so I actually had to find another beta reader. At least Ayrki (one of the first who really got hooked with the couple) was able to do it then. And now finally I can present it to you. Again I sincerely apologize. It just seemed this chapter just refused to be beta read.


End file.
